Broken Wings, A Broken Heart
by xXMidnight-ShadowXx
Summary: The new series for Unlock Me From This Cage! Haruko and the others are now trying to look for Tsuki, Haruko's guardian chara, and also the Embryo.As Easter and the guardians are fighting for the Embryo, Ikuto and Kukai are fighting for Haruko's love!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow: Shugo, Shugo!**

**Haruko: What the hell are you doing copying Shugo Chara Doki?**

**Shadow: -sweatdrops and pouts- What? I can't do their opening?**

**Haruko and Shadow: -lightning-**

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Anyway, welcome back! **

**Shadow: -pushes Haruko down and clears her throat- Anyway, welcome to Unlock Me From This Cage's new series, Broken Wings, A Broken Heart!**

**Haruko: -glares and does the same thing to Shadow- There will be lots more action stuff and… romance?!!?! What the hell?! Romance?!?! Are you serious Shadow?!! –holds a script in front of my face-**

**Shadow: -smiles and gets up- Yes! There shall be lots more romance with our little Haru-chan! –glomps-**

**Haruko: No!!!**

**

* * *

(Two months later)**

It's been two months now since the incident with Hiro, but now everything's alright. Tsuki may have left, but I was still able to see everyone else's charas. I never saw Ikuto or any other people from Easter either.

After school Kukai jumped on my back(just like old times, eh?). "Neh, neh! Haruko-chan! Do you want to visit the others again?" he asked as he got off.

I nodded and followed his energetic figure that ran all the way while I just walked.

Kukai was probably at the Royal Garden already as I just finally entered Seiyo's front gates. When I walked, Rima, Yaya, Amu and their charas just happened to bump into me. "Huh? Haru-chan! We're going to get some sweets! Do you want to come?" Yaya asked.

I thought about it for a while. "Hmm. I don't think Kukai would mind if I ditch for a while. I guess. Sure!"

Yaya cheered and pulled my hands so I could walk with them. As we were talking and laughing, a person was watching us from a tree branch. A little chara floated above his head. "Neh. It's been a while since we actually got to see the guardians again huh, nya?"

The person just stared at the oldest girl that was with Amu and the others. "Un.." he mumbled.

* * *

"Ami really did that while you were gone?" I laughed as we were walking back to the Royal Garden. Amu miserably sighed.

"Yeah… it was such a big mess cleaning the whole house…" she mumbled as she opened the doors.

"A-ah! Hi-hinamori-san!" Tadase yelled.

We stared with slight disturbed at Tadase, who was wearing Seiyo's uniform for the girls...

"Yo Amu-chan!" a boy with long purple hair said as he was finished putting a skirt on Kukai. I bursted out laughing at Kukai, who was tugging at the edge of the red skirt with a red face.

"OH MY GOD KUKAI!!! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!!!" I yelled as I rolled on the floor. I looked at the boy I don't know. "You the person that made them wear a skirt?"

He slowly nodded, confused. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Good job!"

Kuklai glared. "It's not fun- Yaya! Stop taking pictures!" he yelled at the childish guardian who was taking photos with her cellphone.

"Yaya! I'll give you 20 pounds of candy for a copy of those pictures!" I declared. Yaya looked at me with a little drool coming out of her mouth.

Kukai took away her cellphone. I tried grabbing for it. "Kukai! Come on! You're no fun!"

"How would you feel if you were in a skirt!" he yelled as he tackled me to the floor.

"I'm already in one!"

"You're not a boy!" he yelled. I gasped and paused fighting back.

"You sexist person…" I mumbled and then struggled again. "I'll do whatever you want if you give me a picture!"

Kukai stopped struggling, smirked, and pinned me on the floor with my arms above my head. He neared my face. "Anything, eh? Even if it's a kiss?"

I blushed deep red and tried wiggling out of his grasp. "Gah! Kukai! When did you start being perverted!?"

When he let go of me, I scrambled toward the new boy and hid behind him. Kukai smiled in victory and got up. He deleted the pictures and handed Yaya's cellphone back.

When he took a step forward, I moved the kid I hid behind a little, using him to block Kukai. "Ano…" he mumbled.

"Oh right! I'm Haruko. And you are?" I questioned quickly.

"Fujisaki, Nagehiko?" he said. Kukai took another step. Again, I moved Nagehiko.

"Neh? Why are you scared now Haruko?" Kukai teased with a smirk. My blush darkened.

"That's it!" I said and pushed Nagehiko away. I stepped in front of Kukai, who now looked confused. "You know what?" I asked him.

"What?" he said. I looked at Amu, who stared at me confusingly. I ran to her, shoved her to Tadase, and swiftly ran to the door.

I turned back and waved. "Bye!" I yelled and ran out. I took a few seconds for everyone to process what just happened. Kukai blinked and went after me, leaving everyone in bewilderment.

"Does that mean Yaya's not getting her candy?" Yaya sadly asked. Everyone snapped out and sweatdropped.

* * *

I continued running, passing people who were walking by. I still had my red face. I swear. Something's wrong with me lately. I've been blushing more than I usually do now because of Kukai… I've been acting shy and nervous too every time he smiles… it's so irritating!

When I stopped to rest at a park, someone tackled my from behind. We both fell on the grass. I turned around to see Kukai above me with a red face, probably from running. I blushed and looked to my side.

"Neh. Haru-chan. Why did you run from me?" he asked. His hands were at the sides of my shoulders. I took one small look at his face. He looked concerned, but also had a small pout. I looked to my side again.

"A-ah… I don't know…" I mumbled shyly. I put my hands to his chest and tried pushing him off. "Ku-kukai? Can you get off me?"

"Will you run away?" he asked me. I shook me head. He stood up and when I did too, I was about to make a run for it, but Kukai grabbed me. He pinned me to the tree that was near us this time. "You lied, Haruko. What's wrong with you lately?"

His forehead touched mine, and I averted my gaze. "I-I told you. I don't know…"

"Is it because of the kiss thing back at the garden?" he asked and put his head on my shoulder. "If so, I'm sorry…"

I shook my head. "No. I don't think it's that. Well maybe…"

He looked up. "Then what is it?"

I looked back at his eyes. I still blushed at how it shined in the light. I looked away. "Neh… Haruko…? Is it…is it possible that you like me…?" he asked quietly.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, you've seem to be more shyer now. And well, it just seems like it. Do you?" he asked, longing for an answer.

"Wait. No. I can't. You're my friend…" I spoke softly. Kukai grabbed my chin.

"That doesn't mean we can't be something more." He mumbled and leaned in. My eyes widened, my blush darkened. I found myself leaning in also when a hand went in between our faces.

"Neh. Soccer boy. You shouldn't do that if I were you. That would make me really angry if you really kissed my Birdy-chan."

Our eyes widened and looked to where the voice was coming from. Ikuto was standing right beside us. We both jumped back. "I-ikuto! What are you doing here?!" Kukai yelled.

"I was sleeping on a tree branch and just happened to wake up seeing you guys about to make out. Birdy-chan's too good to kiss a guy like you." He walked over to me and hugged me. Kukai glared.

"Then what guy's good for her?" he asked.

"A guy like me." Ikuto said with a smirk and held my face.

"Say wha-" I was cut off by Ikuto locking lips with me. His eyes closed, enjoying the kiss. Everyone's eyes widened.

**

* * *

Shadow: MWAHAHAAHAHA!!! Haruko just got her first kiss from a perverted kitty man cosplay!**

**Chouko: You're already on the kissing thing?**

**Shadow: Ack! You're here too now?**

**Chouko: Yes…**

**Shadow: -sigh- might as well introduce you. Minna. This is Chouko, from my Death Note story. The first chapter should be out already for it. This may be the reason why Broken Wings may have slower updates, or vice versa…**

**Haruko: -busts the door open- SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: Holy shi-**

**Shadow: ^^; well I better get going. Everyone! I hope I will still be alive for the next chapter. See you! –running to the door while dodging sharp pointy stuff- GAH!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: -walks in- Yo!**

**Nagehiko: Ah! You're back!**

**Shadow: I am. But Haruko almost seriously killed me when I was trying to hide in my room.**

**Rima: What's wrong with your room?**

**Shadow: …it has… giant books… a few scissors… and other stuff…**

**Amu: Then why did you run to your room if they have those?**

**Shadow: I forgot I had them!**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops-**

* * *

My eyes widened. Ikuto… is freakin kissing me!

When I couldn't breathe, I broke away with Ikuto. "I-ikuto! What are you-!"

I gasped for air, but after 3 seconds, Ikuto made me kiss him again, but this time with a little more force. I tried breaking it again, but Ikuto wouldn't give up. But when Ikuto finally stopped, I stumbled back and fell on the ground.

Both of us were panting. I shakily looked at him. "Haruko!" Kukai said and rushed to me.

I grabbed his hand to make me stand up. But I was all wobbly. I looked at Ikuto again. His bangs were covering his eyes and he was staring at his side. "Haruko! Are you-"

I ignored Kukai and ran. Ran as fast as I could to my house. I didn't want to see either of them. Not right now. Probably never.

* * *

After Haruko left, Kukai glared at Ikuto. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!" he screamed at him. Ikuto said nothing. "WELL?!"

After a few minutes, Ikuto finally looked at Kukai. His cat ears and tail popped out. His face was full of sorrow and shame. "Kukai… please take care of her…" he mumbled before disappearing, leaving Kukai to ponder at his words.

What did he mean?

**

* * *

(Haruko's POV)**

I was lying on my bed for the rest of the day. I was curled up at my side, hugging a pillow. Tears were falling. _'Why did Ikuto do that? He never helped me when I got kidnapped and now he stole my first kiss… what's wrong with him? Why..?'_

I looked at the night sky it was a new moon right now, so I could only see the stars. '_Heh… I can't see the moon…'_ I sadly mocked myself. I got up and walked a little closer, to see more of the twinkling stars.

As I neared the door however, a dark blue shadow appeared. I jumped back a little. When I looked to see who it was though, I scowled, but I also felt a few tears trying to find their way out again. It was Ikuto.

When I saw him reach for the door handle, I realized I had forgotten to lock it. Before he fully opened the door, I lunged at the door and pushed my back against it. "Get out!" I managed to say.

"Let me in…" he pleaded.

"Leave!" I yelled even more. He didn't listen to me and tried to open the door. I slid on the floor, burying my head into my knees. "Ikuto… please leave me alone… I don't want to see you… not after today…"

Ikuto stopped. I heard him slid down too. "Sorry… I won't anymore…Haruko." He whispered.

My eyes widened and turned around, but Ikuto's shadow already leaped out of the balcony. I thought I saw something shine of his face though. _'Could it have been…?'_ I quickly shook the thought out. _'No. Ikuto's too cold for him to…'_

But as I looked out of my balcony again, I suddenly had great remorse. I felt like I wasn't giving him a chance or something. But what?

His words repeated in my head. _'Sorry… I won't anymore…'_

Why did he say that?

**

* * *

(Meanwhile)**

In a room, three people were inside. Well, five if you count the little people that were floating around.

"Have you already said your little goodbyes?" the boy leaning on the wall said. The boy standing in the middle of the room said nothing. He looked at the man who was sitting at the desk.

"Since she doesn't have the Embryo anymore, you promise to not hurt her anymore right?" the boy in the middle said. The man nodded.

"Yes. As long as you fully obey me now." He said. "And you must also have to work with Hiro. We need more X eggs because of what happened before."

The man glanced at the boy who was leaning on the wall. He flinched. "Ouch. You don't have to glare at me. The X eggs hatched on their own."

The man shook his head. "Anyway, as long as you obey me, I won't hurt her. Got it?"

"Right." He said. Hiro gagged.

"I can't believe you're doing all this just for my little sister Ikuto. Wasn't kissing her enough?"

Ikuto said nothing as he looked at the floor again. Yoru gazed at Ikuto's empty face. "She tells you she doesn't want to see you, but yet you still love her. You're even working so that she doesn't get hurt by us… will that be alright for you Ikuto…nya…?" he asked him.

Ikuto stared at a wall.

What's going to happen now?

* * *

The next day during school, I practically looked like a zombie. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking too hard about Ikuto.

I collapsed in my seat. Everyone looked at me. I looked at them with a glare. "Leave. Me. Alone." I hissed.

They flinched and turned back, frightened of my eyes that had grey rings around them. I didn't know that having only one day without sleep would do this. My life officially sucks.

* * *

When I met Kukai after school, he looked like me. "Eh. Kukai. What couldn't you sleep about?" I asked him as I rubbed my eyes, tried to get out of my sleepiness.

"It was…something…" he mumbled. I nodded, understanding that it was a secret. That just got me even more curious though…

"Eh? Haruko?" he asked as he turned back to wonder why I was leaning on his back. It turned out I fell asleep as I was following him to Seiyo again. The guardians said something about the X eggs and wanted to inform us.

Kukai laughed at my sleeping face, picked me up, and continued walking to Seiyo.

* * *

The guardians looked at Kukai questionably as he walked in with a sleeping Haruko in his arms. "She didn't have enough sleep last night." He explained. He set her down on a chair, but Haruko still held onto his waist.

"Don't go… choco-chan…" she mumbled in her sleep. Everyone stifled out a laugh. Kukai chuckled to and made her sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kukai… you and Haruko look so cute together!" Amu giggled.

"Is it possible that you guys just started going out yesterday?" Nagehiko teased. Kukai blushed and looked away.

"Ah…no…not yet…" he muttered. Not after what that damn cat did…

"Kukai and Haruko kissing in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yaya chanted out.

"Ack! Yaya!" Kukai yelled in embarrassment. Haruko started to stir. Slowly, her eyes opened. And quickly, she jumped off Kukai once she realized that she had her arms wrapped around him.

* * *

"WAHH!!!" I yelled. I was now sitting on the floor, hugging myself like I got violated or something. "K-Kukai! How many times to I have to wake up seeing your face?!"

Kukai blushed but then faked a pout. "What? Don't you love me?" he asked as he approached me. Now, it was my turn to blush.

"A-ah! I-I do-! Wait, no! It's just that- well-" I stammered as Kukai was now holding my chin. A few seconds later, Kukai let go of me and started chuckling.

"Hahaha! You're funny Haruko-chan!" he laughed. I glared and began attacking him.

"Can we get started with the discussion?" Rima asked, stopping Kukai and me from continuing the fight.

"Ah. Right. Let's start, shall we?" Tadase said with his prince smile. Amu immediately blushed.

"Fine, fine…" I mumbled and sat on a chair. Everyone else followed, and now we were all in a circle.

"So… what do want to talk about Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

"Well… since Tsuki now turned into the Embryo," he said. I frowned. "-and the number of X eggs are increasing by twice the average amount. Knowing this, we can find Tsuki and get our wishes."

"How so?" Nagehiko asked.

"We all know the Embryo can turn into an X egg. Easter has been collecting more and more X eggs each day. I think Easter may have turned Tsuki into an X egg but they don't realize it. As a result, every time we see X eggs, we must always purify them because there is a high chance that in its group may have Tsuki."

"And you can finally make your guy's wish…" I finished.

"Yeah. Pretty much…" Nagehiko said, understanding what Tadase said.

"But that means we have to fine the people working for Easter to catch them gather eggs." Amu said.

"There are very little people in Easter who know about the guardian eggs and stuff, so it won't be that hard tracking them down." Rima added.

"But since Utau, both Sanjou-sans, and Nikaidou quit Easter…" Amu trailed off.

"That only means Hiro and Ikuto are still taking away children's eggs." Tadase firmly stated. When he said those names, I looked at the tabled gloomily.

Kukai seemed to have noticed my sad mood because he glanced at me worriedly.

* * *

I sighed as Kukai and I were walking down the street. The plan right now was to face Ikuto and Hiro and purify the eggs. It doesn't seem like it has changed though.

"Neh..Haruko. Will you be alright if you face Easter?" Kukai asked. I just gave him a small unsure yeah. He looked uneasy and stopped walking. We were in front of his house now.

"See you Kukai…" I drifted off and started walking again. That was, until Kukai grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. "Kukai…?"

He just kissed the top of my forehead. When he let go of me, he smiled. "I didn't want to go without a kiss." He winked, which made me blush uncontrollably.

"A-ah… bye." I said. He smiled and walked to his door. When he opened it, I saw his four older brothers tackle him to the floor while saying some praises and stuff. It seems that they were watching us.

I stood there confused. Kukai poked his head out of the commotion and waved his hand, telling me to run before his brothers get me too. I giggled and ran off.

* * *

I let out a deep breath as I was walking again. All that running made me tired. I stopped at a park and sat on a bench. I watched the water fountain glisten in the sunset's soft rays as it spurted out water.

It was all quiet, that is, until a blast was heard. "Useless, uselss!" X eggs chanted as they emerged from my left. I got up and groaned. "Are you serious? Do you guys have to come and interrupt my relaxation?"

The X eggs charged toward me. I tsked. "Tsuki! Let's-" I realized that she wasn't here. "Oh… crap I'm screwed."

The eggs surrounded me. I kept looking around for a blind spot so I could run for it. Unfortunately, there wasn't one. One egg tackled me and made me get out of the big cluster of eggs.

I got up and ran for it, the eggs chasing after me. "Where the hell are those guardians where I need them?!" I yelled and continued running.

* * *

"Ikuto! You were supposed to catch the eggs after I turn them into X eggs! Why did your damn dad have to pair me up with you?" Hiro yelled as he and Ikuto were now looking for the eggs that escaped them. They were in their transformations.

"Sorry. And he's not my dad." He mumbled.

"Whatever. I think the eggs are just up ahead-" Hiro was cut off by seeing a girl with short brown hair being thrown out of the group of X eggs. He smirked as she was beginning to run from them. "Well Ikuto. You may actually get to see your girl again. Too bad she's about to get serious damage since her chara's not with her."

Ikuto said nothing but did seem to speed up a bit faster.

**

* * *

Shadow: Hwaa… I'm done.**

**Haruko: Do you always have to make me get hurt in your story?  
**

**Shadow: Yes. Shugo Chara's full of perviness(Ikuto), violence(Nagehiko and Hiro) and action. What do you expect?**

**Ikuto: Why do I have to work with Mr. Asswipe here? –points to Hiro-**

**Hiro: What the fuck?**

**Haruko: Yeah. What the f? I thought you'd never add him here?!**

**Shadow: That was for Unlock Me From This Cage.**

**Haruko: I hate you.**

**Shadow: I love you. Anyway, now that I think about it, I think I sped up this story too far. I mean, Haruko already got kissed by pervy kitty cosplay man here.**

**Ikuto: -_-+**

**Shadow: So I'll slow it down a bit. Holy shi- -almost attacked by Ikuto's giant paw of doom-**

**Ikuto: DON'T… CALL… ME… A COSPLAYER!!!! –hisses and attacks Shadow more-**

**Shadow: OMG!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow: Fricken crap… how many times do I always get beaten up by the characters here?**

**Haruko: Well don't make fun of us is my word of advice.**

**Shadow: Whatever. I'll probably make Kukai or Ikuto kiss you again.**

**Kukai and Ikuto: Yes!**

**Haruko: -gets out a rocket launcher- You wanna say that again?**

**Shadow: -sweating nervously- I said that I'll probably make Kukai or Ikuto your servant for a day.**

**Kukai and Ikuto: What?!**

* * *

I continued running around the city. People started staring at me as I dashed passed them, wondering why I was even running in the first place. How I wish they could all see the cluster of X eggs that were trying to attack me.

When I went in a small forest of trees, I tripped on a tree's root and fell. I tried to get up but I was too exhausted. I turned back and saw the eggs charging toward me. "Damn it…" I cursed and waited for the impact, but then a voice yelled out something.

"Holy Crown!"

A giant yellow jelly like shield stopped the eggs to continue attacking. I turned back and saw Tadase and the guardians in their transformations.

"Minna!" I yelled and ran to them.

"Useless!!" the X eggs yelled and ran after me. As I was running, somehow, I don't know how, but a moon clip with an x on appeared on my head. It was the waning clip that Tsuki used to make me have…

I turned back and threw a giant black shuriken that appeared from my hand. The X eggs scattered to dodge it and turned to me with confusion. The clip disappeared.

I looked at my hands. "Haruko! How were you able to chara change?" Amu asked.

"I…don't know…" I said. I noticed that a certain X egg was still staring at me as the others were still moving around.

'_Is that…Tsuki?'_ I asked myself. I was about to tell the others when I heard a low chuckle.

"Ah. Well. It's nice seeing you again Haruko." Hiro said as he stopped at a tree branch.

"Hiro!" I hissed. Another person stood a tree back, and the leaves were blocking his face. But I recognized the tail that was slowly swaying. "…Ikuto?"

"Heh. Looks like the Embryo is near by if you were able to chara change, eh Haruko?" Hiro smirked.

The guardians surrounded me. "Don't worry Haru-chan! We'll protect you!" Yaya said happily.

"Neh. Ikuto. Let's go." Hiro said as he was getting ready to attack.

"Hn." Ikuto jumped in the air. Everyone looked up.

"Rima! Get him!" Amu commanded. She nodded.

"Tightrope Dancer!" she yelled as she tried to get a hold of him.

"Slash Crow!" Ikuto yelled and the ropes were cut in half.

"Useless, useless!" the eggs chanted and went after us. We all dodged and they seemed to only went for me.

"Damn it! Why are you all going for me?! I don't have Tsuki so leave me alone!" I yelled at them. The X eggs joined together to form a giant spinning disc. "You have got to be kidding me…"

The giant disc whirled to me. I tried running again but I fell on another tree root. Earth must really hate me today. "Haruko!" Amu yelled as I was about to get hit.

I held up my arms in defense but then noticed a figure stand in front of me. I realized it was Ikuto who was unbelievably strong enough to stop the attack with his metal claw.

"Ikuto…" I whispered as he broke the eggs' form to make them separate again. He swiftly grabbed me and took me to a branch that was near Hiro.

"Ikuto. You weren't supposed to help her! I thought your dad said you weren't supposed to interact with her anymore." Hiro grumbled. Ikuto stood next to him.

"I didn't want her to get hurt." Ikuto mumbled quietly. So I wouldn't be able to hear the rest of their conversation. Too bad I did. I glanced at him with wide eyes.

'_Ikuto…wants to protect me…?'_ I thought, feeling a little bit guilty at how I treated him.

Hiro sighed. "I wish you didn't make that deal with your damn dad too. I would've let the X eggs thrashed her for calling me an idiot."

I glared at him. "I'm right here you know…"

He turned to me with a glare. "Whatever. You just be lucky Kitty Boy here even shielded you."

"Hiro. We have to go now." Ikuto told him. Ikuto jumped in the air and floated next to the X eggs. A gust of wind came and pretty soon, Ikuto and the X eggs were gone. Hiro sighed.

"Fine, fine." He mumbled. He turned to all of us. "We'll see you next time, guardians."

Then he disappeared in a gust of air too. I jumped down the tree and was lucky enough to safely land on my feet.

"Haru-chan! Are you alright!" Amu asked. I nodded.

"That thieving cat and your brother got away…" Tadase growled. I put a hand up.

"Please… don't call them that." I whispered. "Hiro's no longer a brother to me… and…" I couldn't think up a reason for Ikuto.

They all looked at me suspiciously. I spoke again. "Well…anyway…they got away. I think Tsuki was in the X egg batch. Now we have to find and purify them."

"Right." They said uneasily.

* * *

Back home, I was sitting at the edge of the balcony, admiring the view of the city as the sun was finally going down. You could still see the orange glows though, and also feel the warmth is still gave.

Amazingly in a few minutes, the sun was finally gone and a few stars were starting to show. When it was fully night time, I saw a shooting star fly through the fog. But it disappeared after catching a glimpse of it.

My eyes softened. I closed my eyes, making a wish. _'I wish everything will be alright after we defeat Easter. If it's alright to make another wish Star-san…I hope Ikuto will be alright too…'_ I added.

I slowly walked to my bed, laid down, and went to sleep. I was still hoping my wish would come true.

**

* * *

Shadow: And chappie 3 is finished. I think I did a sucky ending though… .**

**Ikuto: Aww… Birdy-chan actually cares for me~ -hugs Haruko-**

**Haruko: -blushes- N-no I don't! I was praying for you because I thought I should do something after you saved me…**

**Ikuto: But you could've prayed for soccer boy too. But you didn't.**

**Kukai: -pouts and gets near Haruko's face- You don't care for me Haruko…? –innocent eyes-**

**Haruko: -blushes furiously- Grr… SHADOW!! Stop typing this stuff!!**

**Shadow: Sorry. I'm the author of this story. I get to make the characters do what ever I want! :D**

**Chouko: Lol. You should take a picture of them like that. –points to Ikuto and Kukai smirking very closely at Haruko's face-**

**Shadow: I know right? I'll probably draw a picture of them like this(I most likely will). I'll start now! :D –goes to my room and starts drawing-**

**Haruko: WAIT!!!! SHADOW!!! –turns to Chouko- You'll help me… right? –puppy eyes-**

**Chouko: Sorry. I gotta go. –disappears in a puff of smoke-**

**Haruko: WAIT!!! T-T**

**Kukai and Ikuto: -still smirking- Haruko~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow: OW!!! OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!!!! TT-TT**

**Haruko: NOT ACCEPTED!!! –throws another book at her-**

**Shadow: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING ALL THESE BOOKS?!??! –using pillow as a shield-**

**Haruko: FROM HIM!!!! –points to Kairi-**

**Kairi: Eh?**

**Shadow: KAIRI YOU DUMBASS!!! –throws a thesaurus- **

**Kairi: -simply dodges and throws it back and hits the charas- Oops..**

**Charas: THAT HURT! –throws books but hits Ikuto-**

**Shadow: BOOK FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: -yelling and throwing books-**

**Shadow: -sneaks out of the uproar and goes to a room- Hehe… I'm so smart. xD**

* * *

"Eh? Field trip?" I blinked at one of my classmates, Shizuka, who was right in front of me. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! All eighth grade classes are camping out in a forest for three days starting tomorrow!"

"Why only eighth?" Kukai asked. The three of us were starting to walk to our classes.

"Because we're about to graduate in four months and the principal wanted to do a special thing for us."

"But wouldn't he do that when school's near the end?"

"Yeah, true. But we're all going to have one of those festival things again at the end." She sighed.

"I guess I'll go…" I said, but wasn't so sure.

"You should. It's pretty fun camping." Kukai said. Daichi nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I will. I'll see you after school Kukai." I said he waved his hand before walking into his own class.

"Man! About time he left!" Shizuka moaned before putting an arm around mine. She had a little devious smirk on her. "So… when will you ask Kukai out?"

"Wha-what…?" I blushed.

"Oh come on. It's obvious that he likes you. And you like him too, don't you?"

"N-no I don't!" I denied.

"Oh come on. It's written all over your face." She giggled.

"Whatever. Say what you like, but I don't like him." I managed to say monotone and walked in our class. I sat at the back corner where the window was and stared outside, forcing my face from reddening even more.

Shizuka giggled as she entered next. "That's our tough and stubborn Haruko." She said as she went to her friends.

**

* * *

(The next day)**

The next day at school(fast isn't it?), most of the eighth graders came in with a few bags and other stuff for camping. We were all wearing casual clothes too, since we wouldn't need our school uniforms at a camp.

"See you, Haru-chan!" Kukai said and waved goodbye. I waved bye back and entered the bus.

At the bus, everyone was talking to their friends, saying what they're going to do once they got at the camping site. I was alone though, gazing out the window like always.

"So what are you going to do Haruko-san?" Shizuka asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Eh? Ah… I don't know. I'd just probably admire the scenery or something…" I mumbled.

"Or are you going to think about Kukai the whole time?" she teased.

"What?!" I went red. She and her friends giggled. I crossed my arms and quickly turned my head back to the window.

"Hehe… that's our tough and stubborn Haruko!" they said in unison. My cheeks puffed out. It feels like they were using my label against me.

* * *

When we arrived at our destination, I saw the bus that was supposed to carry some of the teachers that were going to watch over us. When they all stepped out though, I saw that a few highschoolers were with them as well. Even Hiro and Ikuto.

I grabbed Shizuka and pointed rapidly at the two. "Wha-what are they doing here?!"

"Hm? Oh right. I almost forgot. Since there aren't as much teachers to watch over us, Seiyu offered to help and sent some of their students.

"Great…" I said, crestfallen.

"Why-" she was cut of by Hiro tackling me.

"Well if it isn't my little imouto-san!!!" Hiro cheered and gave me a noogie.

"Let… GO OF ME!!!!" I yelled as I began planting punches on his face. After giving him a few more hits, I stopped and panted.

He stood up and held his cheek. "Ow. Is that any other way to treat your brother?"

"Eh? You two are related?" Shizuka questioned.

"We are not…" I gritted. "Anyway… what are you doing here…?"

"We wanted to help. I didn't know my little sister was in the eighth grade!" he said and grabbed me.

"That last sentence was a bunch of bull…" I said under my breath. I grabbed him. "Hey. Shizuka. I'll see you around. I have to speak to this guy."

"Ah… okay?" she said confusingly as I was pulling Hiro by the ear.

* * *

"What are you doing here…?" I finally asked Hiro with venom in my voice. We were hiding behind a tree. "Are you thinking Tsuki is here or something? Because she isn't following me."

Hiro smirked as he got out of his cheery happy phase. "Well aren't you smart?"

I growled. "But… in a way. It was a coincidence. Our idiotic principal picked our names by random. It was by pure luck."

"Whatever…" I muttered and walked away from him.

Back at the site, the tents were already set up. "Okay. We set up the tents. You can choose who you can stay with, but there are only three people per tent, okay? Come to me and I'll assign your tents." a teacher instructed.

I was about to go find Shizuka, wondering if I could stay with her, but she had already grouped up with the two that were sitting next to her on the bus. I looked around and saw others done with their groupings too.

I sadly sighed. _'I guess I'll be alone then..'_ I shook my head. _'Hey! It's alright! I've been alone like this all the time. So it's alright…'_

That thought didn't help me get over my depression. But I tried having the usual blank face and raised my hand. "Hey Teach! I wanna have my own tent."

The person who was handling the tent groups turned to me. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's okay for me. Besides, I'm okay having a tent to myself." I said with a small smile. I was sorta gloomy though. I wouldn't have anyone to talk to…

"Ah… okay. Your tent will be over there then." He said and pointed his pen to a blue tent. I nodded and set my stuff inside.

* * *

Inside my tent, I looked all around me and sighed. I put my knees close to my chest and stared aimlessly at my sleeping bag. Things didn't go as it was planned…

"Of course nothing is right Haruko… nothing is never right for you…" I told myself. Suddenly, a small head found its way in my tent, which caught me off guard.

"Gah, nya! I'm stuck!" Yoru said as his fur got caught with the zipper.

"Yoru…?" I thought as I helped him out. He sighed in relief.

"Yeah it's me, nya. Do you have food?" he asked as he went through my bag. I sweatdropped and got out a cookie from my pocket. Yoru happily took a bite out of it. "Thanks, nya!"

"Yeah… why can't you get Ikuto or Hiro to give you food?" I mumbled. Yoru was almost done with his cookie already.

"Because he and your brother are having a fight about the tents, nya." He said and held his paws out for another cookie. I sighed and gave him another one.

"Why are they fighting?"

"Because for some reason Hiro wants to sleep in the same tent with Ikuto and his other two friends, and kick Ikuto out. I have no idea why though…" he mumbled and took another bite.

"Weird…" I mumbled to myself before biting out of a cookie too. Just then, the tent door opened.

"Stupid Hiro and his retarded way to let people do what he does…" Ikuto mumbled before stepping in. Our eyes widened when our gazes met.

"A-ah…hello…" I whispered. He nodded, still having wide eyes.

"…looks like I'm your roommate…" he mumbled and looked away. I nodded and looked away also. In our minds, we knew whose fault was this.

'_Damn you Hiro!'_ we yelled.

As Hiro was walking, he sneezed twice. One of Ikuto's friends turned to him. "You okay?"

Hiro nodded and rubbed his nose. "Yeah…I think people are talking about me!" he said and laughed, knowing who they were.

**

* * *

Shadow: And that leaves the starting of day one!**

**Haruko: And that also better be the ending of it.**

**Shadow: Sorry! It ain't!**

**Kairi: It's isn't.**

**Shadow: I can say what I want, whenever I want! And I'd like to say, poor Kukai. He can't do anything to help Haruko.**

**Kukai: Gah! Why did you make Ikuto go with her.**

**Shadow: Shut up lover boy. Ikuto never really got a chance because of damn Easter.**

**Kukai: -glares- Ikuto. Why couldn't you just skip school on that day?**

**Ikuto: Because I felt like it.**

**Everyone: We'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow: Yo! Lol. I really loved typing this chapter. I could make Ikuto and Haruko do anything! xD**

**Haruko: -gets out flamethrower- And what would you make us do…?**

**Shadow: Ikuto would end up sleeping close to you shirtless. xD**

**Haruko: -shoots out flames-**

**Shadow: -uses Tadase as a shield- In your face! xD**

**Tadase: I-itai… -falls dead- x.x**

**Amu: T-tadase-kun!**

* * *

Ikuto and I were still looking away. Yoru giggled at the awkward atmosphere. "A-ah… i-I better go…" I mumbled and made my way to the tent's door. He murmured a yeah before I was outside.

Outside, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. _'It's alright Haruko… Ikuto may have been a jerk when he got me kidnapped, but he did save me when I was about to get attacked by that giant group of X eggs a few days ago. And he may have kissed me in front of Kukai-'_ I stopped right there and put a hand over my lips.

Ikuto kissed me. On the lips. In front of Kukai…

I shook my head and sighed miserably. "That didn't help at all…"

I walked to a tree and climbed it. Sitting on a tree branch, I looked at the view the tree could give. It was pretty nice. I could even see the ocean from up here. I smiled at the scenery and closed my eyes, basking in the sun's warmth.

* * *

"Haruko-san. Haruko-san!"

I woke up hearing someone's voice from under. The sky was a dark purple-bluish. It was near nighttime. I looked down to see Shizuka waving her hand. "Haruko-san! It's already time for dinner!"

My eyes widened and I jumped down. I wobbled back to my feet. "You didn't even wake me for lunch?!"

She put a hand behind her head. "Hehe… sorry. I forgot…" she clasped her hands together. "I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"

"It's alright. I rarely eat lunch anyway…" I said as we walked to the camp.

"By the way… what were you doing up in that tree anyway?" she asked. I sweatdropped.

"I was admiring the scenery until I fell asleep."

Shizuka giggled. "Really? I wanna see the view, but I don't know how to climb trees. Can you teach me?" she pleaded.

"Sure. Maybe tomorrow." I smiled. She cheered and went to her friends to tell about it. I sighed as I was alone again.

* * *

After I got my lunch, I sat down near a tree to eat alone. I sighed as I opened my bento. "I really shouldn't have gone to this trip…" I mumbled as I took a piece of sushi and popped it into my mouth.

"Nya! Fish!" I heard Yoru cheer as he floated toward me. Ikuto was behind him a few meters away.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I gave Yoru a piece of sushi. He held out a bag out chips in his hand.

"Is it okay if I eat with you..?" I sighed and gave a small nod. He sat down next to me. I tried moving away a little, not wanting to bump shoulders or something.

We ate in silence. Yoru was the only one talking though, saying how good the sushi is and that Ikuto should try it. Not being able to handle anymore of the annoying talking, Ikuto finally told him to shut up.

"Come one Ikuto, nya. You like fish. Give it a chance, nya." Yoru begged. Ikuto sighed and took away my last piece of sushi that I already bit.

"Hey! My sushi!" I cried as Ikuto finally swallowed it. He licked his lips.

"Not bad…" he murmured.

"That was my last piece! And I already bit it too! Why did you eat it?!"

"Yoru told me to." He simply said. He pointed to my cheek with a small smile. "And you also have some rice on you too."

I blushed and quickly wiped it off. "Thanks…" I muttered and looked to my side.

"Nya! Ikuto! You could have just licked it off like you always did, couldn't you?" Yorau told him. I glared at Yoru. Ikuto looked at the sky.

"Yeah… I could have…" he trailed off. I looked at him. He just shook his head and stood up. "See ya Birdy-chan..."

I watched as he walked off. He and Yoru were mumbling about something as they went. I was wondering about what it was.

Ikuto… for some reason… he's a bit different now. Not like his looks or personality… but maybe his usual mood? It felt different after the last time he visited me at night.

I looked at the sky. Stars were finally appearing, but some were being blocked by the night clouds.

"Haruko-san! Haruko-san!" Shizuka and her friends made me snap out of the thoughts again.

"Eh…? Nani?" I looked up at them as they ran toward me.

"It's getting dark now. The teachers said we should go to our tents. And we wouldn't want you to sleep outside where animals can get you!" Shizuka said. Her friends agreed.

"Ah. Thank you." I said and walked to my tent.

* * *

Ikuto was there, lying on his sleeping bag as he was staring off into space. Although it was dark, he had a big flashlight on that was bright enough to light up the tent.

"Oi." I said, and got his attention. "The teachers said it's time for bed." I said and got into my sleeping bag.

"Un…" he mumbled but still stared at the tent's ceiling. I sat up; also noticing Yoru was sleeping at his side. I looked at him and then my sleeping bag. It was only a few feet away.

I quickly moved my sleeping bag a little bit more farther. Ikuto looked at me. "Are you trying to avoid me?"

I looked away, embarrassed. "…no…" I lied. He chuckled at me face.

"What? Afraid that I might do perverted things while you sleep?" he taunted. The blush deepened.

"Maybe…"

He raised a brow. I quickly hid in my sleeping bag. "Goodnight!" I said and ducked my head into the covers.

"Goodnight." He replied back with a soft laugh before turning off the lights.

* * *

The next morning, I felt something very warm in front of me. I didn't know what it was since I still had my eyes closed. "Kya… it's so warm…" I smiled and snuggled into it more.

I heard someone mumble something, and then a pair of arms wrapped around me. My eyes opened to see Ikuto's face really close to mine.

3…2…1…

"KYAA!!!!" I screamed as I hurriedly backed away from the sleeping cat. As I was trying to catch my breath, Ikuto groggily woke up and rubbed his ear.

"Geh… Birdy-chan… don't yell so loud…" he mumbled and yawned. "What's the matter, anyway?"

" Y-you…face… close… m-mine…" I stuttered. Yoru angrily yelled at me for waking him up too.

"Shut up! Nya!!" he yelled before falling back to sleep. When Ikuto was wide awake now, he asked me the same question.

"I woke up sleeping next to you!" I frantically flailed my arms around. "Just what were you thinking?!"

He smirked. "Me? Weren't you the one who was cuddling up to me?"

"You were awake during that? Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You said I was warm and I thought you would _wanted_ to sleep like that." He teased. I groaned.

"Never mind! I'm going outside!"

* * *

When I stood up, I fell back, seeing a bunch of girls in front of me. And these were the girls that hated me. I managed to put on a bored face. "What…?" I asked.

"Why do you get to sleep with Tsukiyomi-kun?" a girl hissed. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"It wasn't my fault. He got kicked out of his own tent-"

"It is your fault! You probably made him get in trouble with his friends didn't you?!"

"Well-"

"Didn't you?!?" she yelled again. I took a glance back at the tent. A little fluff ball quickly moved his head back in. I sighed and walked away from the tent, not wanting Ikuto or Yoru to worry.

The girls followed me, still glaring daggers. I stopped near a tree and turned around. "Look. It wasn't my fault. This guy named Hiro made Ikuto-"

"Oh! So now you're blaming Sakamoto-san?! Are you always trying to blame people to make yourself look like an angel?!" another girl yelled. I cringed. Her words stung.

"No… I'm not. But it's true."

"Stop lying!" another one said. This was like two years all over again.

'_Don't worry…'_ I reassured. _'It's not going to be like that again. You're much stronger now…'_

"I'm not lying. You just don't want to listen to the truth." I said with my eyes closed. The girl in front grabbed me by the collar and shoved me to a tree.

"You little-"

I winced but smirked. "Eh? You said something?" I staggered up. "If you're trying to apologize, you should speak up a bit more so people could hear you."

She and the others began beating me up. I forced myself to still keep that smirk, not wanting to let then know the pain I was having.

"Why don't you just wipe that smirk off your face!" someone yelled and slapped me.

"I can't. It seems like it's glued on." I said. They were going to continue hitting me again until-

"Hey! What's going on!?" a voice yelled. We all turned around to see Ikuto's friends.

The group of girls quickly got off me. "A-ah… w-we were just simply teaching this girl a lesson…" one girl stammered in fear. They started backing away from me before running, scared of the glares the boys were giving them.

One of them helped me up. "Hey. You okay?" I slowly nodded as I spat out blood on the ground. Those girls know how to be aggressive.

"You should've called for help. You're lucky Arata and I even saw you before the teachers did. I'm Ichirou by the way. "

I gave a small shrug. "It's alright… At least that woke me up besides; I didn't really mind getting hurt. Haven't bled in a while anyway…"

The boys looked at each other before pulling both of my sleeves up. They carefully looked at my wrists. I quickly pulled away. "I didn't mean it like that!"

They smiled and helped me walk to my tent. "Okay. We believe you."

I sighed as they continued aiding me. "Geez… why do you have to think like that anyway?"

"Because we're Ikuto's friends." Arata said.

"And Ikuto cares about you, so we wouldn't want his girl to do something he doesn't like!" Ichirou winked. I turned pink.

"Wa-wait! I'm not his girl!" I said. Their smiles came back.

"Whatever you say~!" they laughed as we all went in the tent. Ikuto was lying down there, but when he saw me, he abruptly sat up.

"What happened?" he asked a little bit too loudly. "I mean… what happened to you..?"

"She got beaten up." Ichirou explained as he set me down on a sleeping bag. While, they were talking, I went through my bag to look for some bandages. Ikuto looked at me worryingly.

I noticed his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm alright. Don't worry."

"Yeah Ikuto. You shouldn't worry about your girl. She's strong." Arata said.

"And hot too." Ichirou added. I felt my face go warm. "We'll see you and your girl later."

Ichirou and Arata laughed on their way out as I yelled. "I'm not his girl! I'm Kuk-" I stopped myself. Ikuto looked at me with a pained look. There was a long silence between us.

"…so… your with soccer boy now?" he said smugly. I blushed and looked away.

"N-no…" I gasped as Ikuto pinned me to the floor. "I-iku-"

"Why do you always think about him? Is he that great?" Ikuto yelled. I flinched as his grip tightened.

"L-let me go. You're hurting m-"

"Not until you answer me…" he said. I gazed into his eyes as he gazed into mine. His were full of hurt, pain, and sadness. Mine was full of confusion, fear, and worry.

"Ikuto…nya…" Yoru whimpered. Ikuto blinked and turned away. His head lowered.

"Sorry… I said I wouldn't anymore…" he whispered and got off me. I sat up and looked at him, confused.

"Ikuto…?" I asked as he walked out the tent.

**

* * *

Shadow: I'm ending it here for today. I'm tired. –yawns-**

**Eru: Waahh! So sad. It's like a one-sided love! So painful! –bites on a napkin-**

**Shadow: I know. I feel sort of bad for Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: ¬_¬**

**Shadow: Don't worry Mr. Kitty! I'll make Haruko give you some love!**

**Ikuto: … -thinking- Mr. Kitty?**

**Shadow: -sighs and pulls out that catnip thing-**

**Ikuto: -ears pop out- !? –stars in eyes-**

**Shadow: -playing with Ikuto- Lol. I gotta love the first K. We'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow: Gah… sorry for the late update… I've been working on my other story too much… . and plus… -looks at the temperature- IT'S FREAKIN COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haruko: Hah! Sucks to be you.**

**Shadow: Oh yeah? Well it sucks to have a conceited brother.**

**Haruko: …touché.**

**Hiro: Hey. What the fuck? How am I in love with myself?**

**Shadow: You think you're almighty and stuff.**

**Hiro: I do no- …well… I am better than you people…**

**Shadow: Exactly… -_-;**

* * *

I stared into space as my group was walking back to the campsite. We were finally finished going on a morining hike. We would've come back an hour ago, but our idiotic teacher was looking at the map upside down.

"I'm so tired…" Shizuka mumbled before collapsing on the ground. I fell on my knees next to her, also exhausted. We leaned on each other for support.

"H-hey now. Stand up." One of Shizuka's friends said. Her name was Rin. Her twin, Ran, helped me up.

I fell back to the ground. "Too tired…"

"Ahaha… minna. Sorry for making you worry. And my group, I'm sorry I read the map backwards." The teacher apologized with a nervous sweatdrop.

"Whatever… I just want to rest…" I yawned as I walked to my tent. I was surprised to see Ikuto stepping out of it with all his stuff. "Ikuto? What are you doing?"

He glanced at me. "I asked if I could sleep in another tent. The teachers said I could with my friends." He put a hand on my head. "See you kid."

Before I could speak, he immediately walked away. Yoru slowly floated behind him but sometimes looked back worryingly at me. I looked at them with pained eyes before going back to my tent.

It was quiet once again inside. I fell to my knees and pounded my fists on the floor. "Damn it! Haruko you idiot!!! Baka baka baka!" I yelled at myself before hitting my head.

I let out a breath and lied on the floor. Guilt was slowly consuming me from the inside. "Damn it… why does Ikuto have to be like that…" I moaned.

Someone peeked inside the tent. "Hey. Haruko-san? Are you alright? I heard yelling." Shizuka said and sat down.

"Hm? Oh. I was yelling because I was so tired from the troublesome hike." I lied with a little laugh.

"Still?" she looked around. "Hey. I thought Ikuto-senpai was sleeping with you."

I half heartedly smiled. "Yeah.. we kinda had a fight… and he moved out…"

Shizuka gasped. "What? A fight? Do you need help in solving the problem?"

"Well no actua-"

"What do mean no! You shouldn't run away from a problem! You should try to solve it!"

"I know but you don't have to-"

"Don't worry! I'll help you solve this problem with Ikuto!" she gave me a thumbs up before going out the tent.

"No! Shizuka, wait!" But she was already gone. I sighed. This might be a more dreadful camp of hell than I thought.

**

* * *

(Afternoon)**

"Neh. Haruko-chan! Do you wanna go fishing?" Arata asked. He already had his stuff with him.

"I don't kno-"

"You should go Haruko-san!" Shizuka insisted. I didn't notice her and Arata wink at each other.

I sighed. "Fine… I guess…"

"Woohoo! Let's go then!" Ichirou cheered as he dragged me and Arata to a river. I saw a familiar head lying on the grass holding a fishing pole.

I immediately froze once I saw Yoru floating above the head. The two boys seemed to have noticed my stop and forced me to the fishing spot. "No! Let me go!!" I struggled.

They looked at each other and sighed. Ichirou threw me over his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere."

They tossed me next to Ikuto, literally. I ended up landing in his lap. He looked at me, confused. I gave a nervous wave. "Hello…"

I glared at the laughing friends as they sat down next. "…can you get off me…?" Ikuto mumbled and looked away so I couldn't see the pink in his cheeks.

I blushed and quickly moved away. I squeaked when I felt water splash on all four of us. "AH! Come on you damn fish!!!" Hiro struggled to catch a slippery trout with his bare hands.

"Hiro no baka!! There's something called a fishing pole you know! Why don't you use it?" Arata yelled and tried to stop the water from getting to his face.

"This is more fun!!" he said as he finally caught the fish and held it triumphantly in the air. Before it slipped away and landed on Ikuto.

"Wh-what the hell?!" he yelled as he tried to get the wobbling thing off him. He grabbed it and threw it back at the river.

"My fish!" Hiro cried. Kazuki chuckled.

"Hiro!" Ikuto yelled again, which surprised me. I never expected the composed, teasing, perverted kitty to actually yell. It actually was funny.

"Ikuto nya! You smell like fish!" Yoru laughed. Ikuto sulked and turned away, embarrassed. I stopped laughing when I saw him do that.

"Ah…Ikuto…you should change clothes right away…" I mumbled as I took some of his hair. "And also wash out the smell too."

"Yeah. You really should." Hiro said, a few chuckles still escaped his lips.

"Someone help me then." Ikuto glared at them.

"Okay then." Ichirou said and pushed me toward Ikuto. "She'll help you while we catch more fish. See you!"

"Wa-wait! What?!" I yelled as I turned back, but they were already moving to a different spot. "H-hey!!"

I sighed and timidly faced Ikuto. He was already heading back. "I-ikuto! Wait!"

When I caught up with him, he looked at me. "What?"

I looked down. "Anno… you need help with cleaning up right? I'll help you." He stared. "I-I mean if that's alright."

He smiled and continued walking. "You have a kind heart Birdy-chan."

I smiled too. "I guess that's how I am."

* * *

"Neh. Neh! Birdy-chan! Play with me!" Yoru whined as I was waiting for Ikuto to finally finish changing. I tried dodging his flying.

"I can't- wait! When did you start calling me a bird?!" he began pulling on my hair. "OI! Yoru!"

I accidentally fell back and landed on Ikuto as he was just about to exit the tent. "A-ah! I-ikuto!!" I turned red. Ikuto glared at Yoru.

"Yoru!" he scolded. The little cat turned away.

"Hey, nya! You just told me to warn you. You never said anything like this, nya!" he crossed his arms.

"Wait. Warn you about what…?" I asked as I looked up. He looked at me with warm eyes. I turned even redder, realizing we were still on the ground. "I-ikuto…Let go of me please?"

He blinked. "Sorry…" he mumbled, let go of me and stood up. I stood up too and brushed myself off.

"It's alright. Blame Yoru." I giggled as the cat's jaw dropped.

"What?! This is what I get for being nice,nya?! So mean…nya…" he gave me puppy eyes. I covered my face.

"Ahh! Stop staring at me with that!!! You're a cat yet you give me puppy eyes?! What the fu-"

Ikuto covered my mouth. "You shouldn't cuss. You're still too young."

I moved away from his hand and glared. "I'm only thirteen!"

"Still?" he raised a brow.

"Y-yeah…so what? You going to make fun of me just because it's not my birthday yet?"

"No…" he stared into space. After a few minutes, he turned to me. "When's your birthday?"

"W-why do you want to know?" I looked at him skeptically. He frowned and turned around.

"Fine…I was thinking of doing something for your birthday…but since you won't even tell me…" he started entering his tent. I held out an arm.

"W-wait!" He turned around, showing the smirk he had all along. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in. "A-ah! Ikuto!!"

"…nani…?" he asked slowly, still having that damn smirk. I was trying to hold down my blush that was trying to find its way out.

"A-ah…what w-would you d-do for my birthday…?" I cursed at myself for stuttering.

Ikuto's smirk grew. He let go of my arm and turned away. "I don't really know now, seeing this is how you treat me when I try to do something nice…"

"Please tell me!" I begged. He turned his head to see my pleading face. He turned away again.

"I guess I could…" he grabbed my chin. "But I think I deserve an apology before I can even answer."

I backed away. "W-what?!"

"You heard me." he crossed his arms. "You have to say sorry if you want me to talk."

"W-wha- I can't- but-" he stared at me, smirking and waiting for his "apology". "I can't!"

"It's easy. Just say sor-ry." He said, sounding out for me. I shook my head.

"No!" I yelled and turned away. He sighed and made me face him.

"Come on. Sor-ry. Two syllables. Come on." He said. I glared. He's making me feel like a kindergartener.

"No! And will you stop sounding out that word for me?! I'm not a baby!"

"Birdy-chan…" he started. I looked at him.

"Nani?"

"What game uses black and white stone pieces?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"It's called Go. Why?"

"And what's the English word for hitobito?"

"Men(Not sure if it's true. I just checked a Romaji translator)? Why?"

"What happens when you put the together?"

"Go hitobito? What the hell? Why are you asking me this?" Ikuto shook his head.

"No. Replace hitobito with its English word. Again, what would it say?"

"Go-men…" my eyes widened.

"Say it again?" he smiled.

"Go-men… gomen!" I cheered as I was able to fully say it. I hugged Ikuto. "Arigatou! Ikuto!"

"No problem… and since we're speaking about sorries, sorry about what happened yesterday…" he looked to his side. "And…also…for kissing you… I couldn't help it…"

I shook my head. "No! That's alright! You finally made me be able to fully say sorry. And because of that…" I glomped him again. "I love you~!!" I said, sounding like a little kid.

Ikuto turned pink before smirking. He put his arms around me. "You love me you say? So you wouldn't mind if I kiss you right now?"

I blushed and tried to get out of his grasp. "Wait! Not like that! I mean I love you as a friend!!"

He looked at my struggling issue. He let go of me, making me land on my face. "It's a start…"

I glared as I rubbed my nose. "A start for what?"

He smiled. "For something…but anyway…" He pinned me on the floor. "Sine we _are_ friends. You wouldn't mind me usually doing thing like this to you, will you?"

I turned red and wiggled out of his grasp. "Noo!! What kind of friend would do that?!"

He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder. "I guess a perverted friend.."

I gasped. "So you _do _admit you're perverted!" Ikuto gave me a playful glare before tackling me again. We both laughed, not noticing a chara with glasses spying on us.

Kazuki sighed as he reported his mission to his "master". "So. Status report?" Hiro asked as the chara rested on a tree stump.

"I got to say…Ikuto's being too close to her." Kazuki sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "And just when he promises he's going to stay away, bam! He goes right back to her."

"Well, that's just because Easter's not around. This is actually the time he has freedom from us. Well, from the Embryo part of Easter anyway…" Hiro mumbled as he was drinking water.

"Eh? You're actually not going to stop him?" Kazuki glanced at Hiro.

"Heh. I'll let him have his fun for now. But when we come back, he's going to be in the fiery pits of hell in Easter." Hiro smirked evilly. Kazuki chuckled.

"You're so evil. I'm glad you're my owner." Kazuki cackled. He stopped a few seconds later, took out his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "..Well…that's all the energy I have left for being evil. I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight."

Kazuki yawned as he went back in his egg. Hiro sighed. "It's still the after noon…Lazy ass chara…" he muttered. He got out the cell phone he secretly hid from the teachers. He dialed a number and raised the phone to his ear.

"Oh well. Better tell the boss now. The more longer he's pissed, the better the punishment." He mumbled.

"_Hello?"_ a voice answered. Hiro smirked.

**

* * *

Shadow: Oohh… Iku-nyan's in trouble… .**

**Kukai: -fiery background- Damn it Shadow… why did you make Ikuto go with Haruko…? He's friends with her again! **

**Shadow: Well… as I said. I felt he hasn't got much love from her. You've been hogging her too much boy! Spread the love.**

**Kukai: -grabs Shadow- But what happens if Haruko gets kidnapped again?!**

**Shadow: Hey. I'm the author if this story. I could make the characters do anything I want. But poor Iku-nyan. He's going to be in serious trouble once they get back. T3T**

**Yoru: When did you start calling Ikuto Iku-nyan?**

**Shadow: I…don't…know… I think you called him that once. Idk. Ah. Right. To my readers, once again, I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly. Or quicker. Whichever… Anyway, I'll try to maintain the usual update time, as for my other story. Hopefully. ._.; Don't kill me. I blame both homework and my habit of multi tasking. **

**Everyone: Anyway…we'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow: Yosh! Welcome back! It's finally the last day of the camp field trip thing!**

**Kukai: About time. **

**Shadow: Shut up. Why do you have to be against Ikuto?**

**Kukai: He likes Haruko.**

**Shadow: So do you. And you just better shut up soccer boy or else.**

**Kukai: Or else what?**

**Shadow: You'll see in this chapter… :D**

**

* * *

(The next day, dusk)**

"Okay kids, undo the tents." The head teacher commanded.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because for the last night here, we're going to sleep under the stars." Another teacher said cheerfully.

"We are? But there are bugs!!" Ran whined.

"That may be true, but the night sky is a very wonderful scenery to watch. And also, we'll let you see something else beautiful."

"You really love the outdoors, huh sensei?" Shizuka sweatdropped. She turned to me. "Hey, Haruko-san, do you like the stars?"

I nodded as I was now folding the tent. "Yeah… it really is a pretty sight. You should try seeing it without the city lights."

"Fine…if Haruko-san says it's pretty…I guess I'll try…" the twins sighed. I giggled and walked over to the tent poles, only to trip on them and land on someone's chest.

I quickly backed away from them. "Ah- sor- I mean- it was an accident-"

"Heheh… even when I even taught you how to say the word, you still can't say sorry?" Ikuto chuckled.

"A-ah! Ikuto!" I looked down. "S-sorry…"

He chuckled again and patted me on the head. "There you go."

I swatted his hand away. "I'm not a kid.(lol I'm listening to I'm Just A Kid right now XD), so stop patting me on the head."

"Whatever you say Birdy-chan. See you." Ikuto said as he walked to Ichirou and Arata.

"Wow Haruko-san. You already made up with Ikuto-senpai already?" Shizuka asked. I nodded. She cheered. "Yay! That means our plan worked!"

"Plan? You mean you planned yesterday to make those things happen?!" I yelled. Shizuka laughed and ran away. "Shizuka!!!"

I sighed and smiled as I watched her run. "Well, you're lucky it worked."

**

* * *

(Night)**

After we all packed up, we just in time for the surprise our teachers said we'd have. "Neh…sensei…what are we going to see?" someone asked as we were all walking through a forest.

"You'll see." She giggled. One of the girls that beat me up yesterday shoved me away from Ikuto from our conversation. Arata caught me as I stumbled back.

"Hey Ikuto-kuuun~~" she whined. "Why are you talking to that dim-witted Fujiwara? Aren't I smarter and prettier than her?"

I glared at her. "Yeah. She was really smart when she said 1 and 1 equals three."

She shot me a look as we were all laughing. "Well at least I have friends."

"I do too." I said back. Her glare became even harder.

"Ooo…cat fight! Cat fight!" Arata cheered.

"Like hell would I fight with her." I crossed my arms.

"What? Scared?" she taunted. Ikuto walked behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"NO. She wouldn't have a cat fight because she's my Birdy-chan." Ikuto said as he put his lips against my neck. I tensed. "And birds aren't cats."

"I-ikuto! Let go of me!" I complained. The girl scoffed.

"Whatever. I'm leaving!" she yelled and stomped away. I sighed.

"Glad that's over…" I mumbled and tried taking my arms out of Ikuto's grasp. "Uh…Ikuto? Could you let go of me now…?"

"I could…but I don't want to…" he said as he buried his head in my neck.

"Hey! The two at the back! Let go of each other this instant!" a teacher yelled at the front. Everyone turned back to see who the two were, but they only saw all five of us walking causally. They turned away, thinking it was a mistake.

"We're here!" the teacher who loves the outdoors said happily(let's call her… Ms. Misora .)

We all gasped in delight as we say many fireflies flying around the field.

"Yup! Happy are we?" she laughed. "This forest is where fireflies come and mate every year. And tonight just happens to be their mating night."

"Sugoi…" I said as I walked to the middle of the field. I gestured the others to come too. "Come on! It's not like they'll kill you or anything."

People glanced at each other anxiously before slowly walking to the middle too. They all smiled as they looked all around, seeing the fireflies scatter everywhere.

Ikuto and Hiro were the only ones left. "Come on guys!" I said. Ikuto took a step forward before Hiro grabbed his arm.

"I have to talk to him. See you!" Hiro said and pulled Ikuto away from the group. I looked at the two confusingly before turning back to enjoy the fireflies flying over the river.

It made the water glisten with sparkles in every ripple. You could also see the fish who were swimming in the river because of the shining light.

* * *

As we were walking back to the camp site, I realized Hiro and Ikuto still haven't come back. "Hey. Arata. Where are Ikuto and Hiro?"

He shrugged. "They're probably back at the camp."

When we arrived, it was true, they were already there. Hiro was looking to his side while Ikuto was just walking toward me. I didn't notice the smirk Hiro had on his face because I was too concerned about Ikuto.

"Ikuto where were you? You should've seen the fireflies. They were so beautiful!" I said and put my arms in the air. Ikuto looked up, showing his eyes that were full of worry and melancholy. "…Ikuto?"

"We need to talk…" he mumbled and pulled my arm back in the forest. I glanced at him confusingly and looked at Yoru. He looked sad too.

We stopped in a small clear spot. "What is it?"

"Birdy-chan…?What do you think of me?" he asked. I tilted my head.

"What? I think of you as a friend, why?"

"Why…?" he repeated and pinned me to a tree. "Because I love you!"

I looked at him, frightened. "I-ikuto…I can't. I like Kukai…"

"I see…" he looked away. "So I'm still just a friend?"

"But… I'm not fully sure what I think of you… I don't know since I sort of feel…I'm not sure…" I didn't know how to explain it to Ikuto. I'm not sure if I like him as a crush either.

"Haruko…" he whispered. I looked up.

"Nani-" I was cut off by Ikuto's lips shoving into mine. I tried getting him off. "Iku- sto- no!!" I yelled.

But Ikuto just kept going back every time I was able to break away. "STOP!!!!" I screamed and slapped him in the face. Ikuto let go of me and held his face. I looked at him, shocked.

"I-ikuto…I'm sor-" I stopped myself and shook my head. I looked at him with a glare. "…No. You know what? You don't deserve an apology. And guess what? I don't like you. And you're not even a friend anymore either. You're nothing to me!" I clenched my fists, starting to feel the regret, but I did my best to ignore it. "Ikuto… I HATE YOU!!"

I ran away from him, not even noticing a shadow that was watching the whole time. Once I was gone, the figure stepped out of the trees. "Neh…it was all according to plan, eh Ikuto?"

Ikuto looked up to glare at the person. "I had to do it because youtold _them_." He growled. Yoru glared at the person's snickering chara.

"What are you laughing about, you stupid devil nerd!!" Yoru yelled.

"Hey, just because I got glasses doesn't make me a nerd." Kazuki said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Anyway, since that's over. I hope you have enough strength to endure Easter's wrath once we get back Ikuto. You know, since you did break my sister's heart and-"

"Shut up Hiro!" Ikuto yelled. Hiro smirked.

* * *

When I arrived at the camp site, everyone was to busy being amazed at the night sky to notice my tears. I immediately hid my head in my sleeping bag. Ikuto…just why did he have to do that…?

I continued hiding myself inside until my tears slowed down. I slowly poked my head out to see the sky myself. Tears still stained my face, but they weren't that visible.

The night sky was beautiful, like how Misora-sensei said. The moon was crescent shaped, the waxing kind. But then the sky made me even sadder. Why? Because it was a radiant midnight blue… the same color as Ikuto's hair.

I turned to my side and looked at the grass. I clenched some of it and more tears came out again. One word was all I ever thought about.

'_Why…?'_

**

* * *

(The next day)**

The next day, I woke up. My eyes still stung from they crying I did. I rubbed it away and groggily stood up. "Neh! Ohayo, Haruko-san!" Shizuka greeted. She looked at me. "Why do you have red eyes?"

"Huh? Oh. I think I had dirt in my eyes from last night." I lied. "My head did end outside my sleeping bag."

Shizuka laughed. "Really?"

I half-heartedly laughed along with her.

We were very close to my school now as I was looking outside the window. Shizuka and the twins were with each other again, so I was alone. Again. I gave a small sigh.

"Class. We'll be back at Seiya in about 5 minutes. So get ready." A teacher said. We all said yes.

When I turned back to the window, my eyes widened because I saw Ikuto's bus driving next to ours. And he was staring out the window directly across from mine. When our eyes met, I instantly looked away.

He did the same. Hiro smirked when he saw this. When his bus was about to turn the opposite direction from where we're going, I took one last look at his bus before it was gone.

* * *

"WELCOME BACK!!!" everyone that didn't come said. We all cheered back as we stepped out of the bus. Kukai jumped on me.

"Yo Haru-chan!!" he yelled. I gave a small giggle.

"Yo to you too Kukai." I smiled.

"Hey. Howwasthetrip? Didyouhavefun? Didyou-"

"Kukai! Slow down! I can hardly understand you!" I laughed. Kukai rubbed his head.

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly. He grabbed my arm. "Hey. Why don't you tell me and the guardians at the garden? Let's go!"

"Wai-what? It's still 12! There's still school!!" I yelled.

"Who cares?" Kukai laughed and did his 'Full Speed Dash' thing. "Run Haruko!!"

"WAHH!!! KUKAI!!!" I yelled as I was being pulled away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" a taecher yelled.

* * *

"Ku-kukai! You know we can't ditch school!" I panted as we were inside Seiyo now. We were now walking to the garden.

"I know." He said. "But I haven't seen you in 3 days!"

"Same here, but you don't see me trying to break the rules to see you." I stated. Kukai gave me watery eyes.

"So you wouldn't do the same thing for me Haruko?" Kukai pouted. "I guess that means you don't love me…"

"Wai-wait!! I didn't mean it like that!!" Kukai turned away. I sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Kukai looked at me, surprised. "When were you able to say sorry?!"

"When I was at the camp. Ikuto taught-" My eyes widened. Kukai's eyes narrowed.

"…that black cat was there with you…?" he slowly asked. I looked away. The wind blew by us, scattering the fallen leaves around.

**

* * *

Shadow: Whoa…Haruko's in another tough situation. **

**Haruko: …I fuckin hate you…**

**Shadow: And she also started cussing! ^^ Gack! –gets hit in the head with a encyclopedia- What the hell?**

**Kukai: I'm going to kill you…**

**Ikuto: …-gets out a rocket launcher-**

**Shadow: O.o I'm in deep shit now, so I'll be seeing you guys later. OMG!!!! –dodges rocket- See ya! –looks at rocket on the ground- I have got to get a rocket launcher someday…**

**Hiro: Hahahahaha!!! That's what you get for calling me conceited!! Oh sh- -dodges a rocket also- … -looks at Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: -reloading-**

**Hiro and Shadow: -runs away-  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow: Yo minna!!! Thank you for reading Broken Wings! We love you! ^^ -glances at the room which has a dark aura- Err…well, I love you. ^^;**

**Amu: Well, we would be in a good mood too if you didn't mess with Haruko, Kukai, and Ikuto. They've been moping in their own corner for the whole time. **

**Shadow: Well, I know they're pissed, but why you and the other guardians?**

**Ran: We tried cheering them up, but they attacked us with their chara changes.**

**Shadow: Tsuki's not here. How did Haruko-?**

**Rima: It turns out Haruko somehow made weapons from the camping trip…and she's using them…**

**Shadow: Oh come on. What can she make?**

**Miki: Apparently, a stone sword, a battle axe, and a gun made out of wood.**

**Shadow: -looks at Haruko fiddling with gun in the corner- … smart ass…-_-;**

* * *

I looked away from Kukai. I covered my mouth. I still had a faint feeling of Ikuto's lips. Kukai turned away also. "…did he kiss you again…?"

My back faced him. I held myself, feeling tears making their way out. I heard Kukai take a step forward and reaching his hand out toward me. "Haruko…"

His words triggered my body. When Kukai held a loose grip of my hair, I made a run for it. I heard Kukai's footsteps chasing after me. "Haruko!" he called out. I ignored him and hid in the small forest Seiyo had.

When I lost Kukai, I stopped behind a tree and rested there. I fell to my knees, covering my mouth so no one would here my whimpering.

* * *

After minutes of crying, I wiped my eyes away and walked around. I sweatdropped, seeing that I was now lost in the castle-like school. That was when I stumbled across an abandoned building. In front of it was a sign that said planetarium.

"…planetarium…?" I mumbled as I jumped over the chains and walked to the door. I looked at the knobs and opened them. My eyes widened when I saw there was an imagery of the night sky. "Sugoi…"

I looked all around. My eyes stopped when I saw a figure looking at me with a smile. It was the First K. "You…" I whispered.

"Ah. I see you have found this place. Good. Good." He cheered and took a sip from a cup. I walked to him and took a seat.

"Well…anyway…" I looked at the "sky" again. "Why do you even have a planetarium in this school? No one even comes here."

He looked up too. "Well… that may be true, but I like astronomy. They somehow tell us a story."

"How?" I blinked when Tsukasa handed me a book. I looked at the title. Kokoro no Tamago. "The Heart's Egg…?" I opened it.

"All kids hold an egg in their soul. The egg of our hearts, our would-be selves. Yet, unseen…" I turned the next page, showing a picture of an egg with a face. "In all eggs, there was an egg that was lost. _'Who am I…? Where am I from? Where should I go?' _it wondered. The egg asked a dog and a cat if it was with them. They both said…"

I turned the page. "_'I don't know. It's not me.' _The lost egg went on a journey to meet its owner, wondering what kind of person he or she is. And then…" I turned the page again, only to see remains of ripped paper. I looked at Tsukasa. "A page is missing…"

"Yes. I know. I have it." He finished his tea and refilled it.

"If you do, why aren't you going to fix it?"

"I guess you don't fully understand the book then." He gave a small sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Reread the story. And think deeply about it. Doesn't it seem familiar to you?"

"No way in hell I'm reading something again. It may be only 15 pages, but rereading something is just so troublesome." I stated. Tsukasa chuckled.

"Speaking of trouble…what was worrying you?"

"Wha-what do you mean…?" I asked nervously.

"The reason why you came here was because you had trouble about something, yes?"

"Maybe…" I looked to my side. "How do you know?"

"Well, there's a saying that if you're ever uneasy about things, you'll wind up here."

"Really?" I looked at him. I gazed up at the stars. "You know. Now that I think of it, the story some what reminds me of the guardian eggs and stuff. The egg was a guardian egg and its owner doesn't believe in their true self. That's why it was lost, right?"

"Yes. And do you know whose egg is that?" I shook my head.

"Of course I don't. You have the rest of the story, don't you?" He gave another chuckle and nodded. "You chuckle, nod, and smile too much. You know that right?"

He looked back at the night sky. "Do you like the night?"

"Hm? What kind of question is that?" He didn't answer. I sighed. "Well…I do like it, but it's sort of scary once you think about it. You won't be able to see anything, it being dark and all, so you won't know the dangers that will come to you."

"Is that so? Although…" he took a sip out of his tea. "The night isn't all black. Won't the stars guide you through the darkness?" I looked at him curiously. "Nighttime is its own world with many suns."

"The stars?"

"Yes. The stars."

"They won't help you. Even if they have light, it isn't enough to brighten up the whole land."

"So are you saying you like daytime better? And that the stars are useless?"

"I'm not saying that… it's just…" I trailed off and thought about it. "The stars aren't that useless. They do help light up things, but not as bright as the sun. And they can help people find their way too. Like that North Star thing."

"You're starting to get the idea. And like the North Star, that lost egg will find its way to their owner with the help of friends."

"Eh? That egg story again?" I shook my head. "You still never told me how the egg will find its way to the owner."

"You'll find out sooner or later." He took out 14 cards and placed them faced down on a table that was between us. "Anyway, pick two cards."

"Y-you're not serious are you?" I asked.

"Please pick two."

I sighed and took the one at the end and one in the middle. I looked at it. One was a Jack, but the other one wasn't even a card. It had a picture of an X egg(somewhat like one. It had the X but also a white zigzag line in the middle with cat heads inside) and a white cross beside it. Chains were wrapped around both. I held it up.

"What kind of card is this?" I asked Tsukasa. He took both cards and then took another one from the pile still laid out. I looked at it and saw the Joker. He put them all away.

"Ah…I see now." He looked at the sky again, seeing that it was starting to turn brighter. I looked up too, also noticing the change of light.

"The stars are going away…"

"All but one." Tsukasa said and pointed up. I looked at where he was pointing and saw the sun rising. He looked at me. "You said you thought that nighttime is a dangerous time, am I correct?"

I nodded, still watching the sun slowly go up. "And you also had a problem too. Right?"

"Where's this getting at?" I asked and sat up straighter.

"Let me just say this: After winter comes the summer. After night comes the dawn. After every storm, there comes a clear, open sky."

"Eh? What that's supposed to mea-"

"Haruko!" Someone yelled as the doors busted open. I jumped from the unexpected noise and turned around.

"Ku-kukai-" I was cut off by him glomping me.

"Haruko! Where were you?! I got so worried!!" He held me tighter. I turned pink.

"So-sorry…" I turned to my side and let go of him. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Everyone spotted me when I was still looking for you. When I told you that you were upset, Amu said you could've been in here, saying that people who are troubled to wind up here."

"A-ah…really…?" I looked at Tsukasa, thinking it was his doing. He smiled under his cup as he was watching the event in front of him.

"Kukai! I told you to wait for us!" Amu yelled as she and the others finally came through the door.

"Eh~~Amu-chi. You should know it's useless. Kukai's too much in love with Haruko." Yaya whined. She grabbed my arm. "You know, when we found him, he was running all over the place trying to look for you. You should've seen him!" she whispered.

"E-eh…? Y-you're joking, right?" I nervously laughed.

"I'm actually a little jealous." Rima said.

"Wa-wait! Was Kukai really that jumpy?" The guardians all nodded with a sly smile. I blushed.

"He was like a worried boyfriend." Nagehiko pointed out.

"Nagehiko!" I whined as I hit him on the head. Everyone laughed. Amu noticed Tsukasa.

"Mr. Caretaker? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just looking at the stars. They were telling me about the new chapter of the story." Tadase glanced at Tsukasa, who nodded.

"Again with the story things?" Ran sweatdropped.

"Well. You all should go. It's almost 5." Tsukasa said as he stood up from his chair. Everyone nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Kukai apologized. I looked at him, confused. "I made you cry. I'm sorry…"

I shook my head. "It's alright. I'm over it now."

Kukai looked at me, shocked. "So you _liked_ it when that black cat kissed you?!" The guardians were shocked now too.

"Eh?!? Ikuto kissed you?!" Amu yelled. People looked at us questionably. I covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"Not so loud..!" I whispered. She nodded apologetically. I took my hand away and sighed. "Anyway, I didn't let Ikuto kiss me. He forced me to, so no, I didn't like it."

Kukai crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't believe you."

"What?!" I yelled.

"You heard me."

"How am I supposed to make you believe me then?" I crossed my arms. He looked at me with a smirk and pointed to himself.

"Kiss me." Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?!!" I yelled.

"In order to make me believe you, you have to kiss me." he stated. I anxiously looked at everyone.

'_I can't do that in front of everyone! It's too embarrassing!'_ I blushed. Kukai looked at me and noticed my nervousness. He laughed.

"You actually believe me? You're so funny Haru-chan!" Kukai laughed as he gave me a noogie.

"Grr… Of course I did! You said it so coolly it made me believe it!" I whined. Kukai chuckled.

"Sorry. But you do have to do something for me."

"What is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't going to be a thing couples do. He held out his hand.

"I'm just going easy on you. All you have to do is hold hands with me all the way home."

"Wa-wait! That's like a couple thing!" I blushed.

"Fine. If you don't want me to forgive you…" Kukai walked a few steps away before turning back with a teasing smile. I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"I'll…just get over it…" I mumbled. Kukai smiled and turned to the others. "Yosh! Let's go! Minna!" He intertwined his fingers with mine, making my blush darken.

"Hai!" they replied before joining us on our way toward home.

**

* * *

(Back at the planetarium)**

Before turning the projector off, Tsukasa took one more glance at the sky.

It still had blue tints and stars in it, but showed the sun almost one fourth up. "Well…this story is quite tricky. But somehow, that lost egg will return to its owner and then the lock will finally open. Hopefully the main character will be able to figure it out." He glanced at his book and the two cards Haruko picked. "With the help of them of course."

**

* * *

Shadow: Yosh yosh yosh yosh. Another chapter done. **

**Miki: 7 whole pages too.**

**Shadow: I know…I think I felt myself…blush as I was typing this. O.o**

**Miki: -sighs in relief- And also, because of this chapter, Kukai and Haru-chan are in a good mood. So that means Kiseki will stop the great wall of chara project.**

**Shadow: …great wall of chara…?**

**Miki: Apparently, yes.**

**Shadow: -sweatdrops- Anyway. How's Ikuto doing?**

**Ran: He's still in his corner.**

**Shadow: ._.; I feel sorta bad for him now… Sorry Iku-nyan…T-T**

**Ikuto: …it's alright. I'll feel better when I'm going to kick Hiro's ass after he comes back from his trip to LA.**

**Shadow: Good luck with that. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadow: Welcome back peoples~! **

**Haruko: -yawns and rubs eyes- Oi… you woke me up from my nap….**

**Shadow: You're a bird. Birds don't take naps.**

**Haruko: You were influenced by pervy kitty man waaay too much…**

**Shadow: He's awesome and you know it.**

**Haruko: …right…**

**Shadow: See! You do agree with me! ^o^**

**Haruko: See? You really are an idiot! ^^**

* * *

"See you later Amu!" I said as the pink haired girl was waling to the front door. She waved bye.

"You too!" Amu was then tackled by Ami as soon as she opened the door.

"Yay! Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Can I play with your sugoi charas?!" she hyperly asked. Amu sweatdropped and closed the door. I giggled, but then stopped, realizing I was now alone with Kukai.

"A-anno…let's hurry home quickly neh? It's getting dark." I said as I began walking ahead. Since Kukai was still forcing me to hold hands with him, he tugged my arm back, making me collide into his chest.

"Hey. Don't try going on ahead. I wanna hold hands with you longer." He said as he put his head on top of mine. My cheeks turned pink as I looked to my side.

"S-sorry…"

* * *

I sighed in relief as we finally arrived at my apartment. I quickly let go of Kukai's hand and got out my key. "See you later Kukai." I said as I opened the door.

When I was about to walk in, Kukai turned me around. "Oi. You still didn't do your punishment."

"W-what?! I thought the hands thing was the punishment!" I yelled.

"I lied." He smiled.

"Well…what is it then?" I pouted.

"I thought I told you." My eyes widened.

"Wa-wait….you mean…" Kukai nodded with a playful grin. I turned red. "You really meant I have to kiss you?!"

Kukai nodded once again. "Hey. You have to or else I'm not going to be friends with you anymore."

I groaned. "You know you're very troublesome. You know that, right?"

"Yup." He laughed. I grumbled before giving Kukai a quick peck on the cheek.

"There! Happy?" I turned around and took a step toward my apartment. Kukai turned me around once more and held me chin.

"That wasn't where I wanted it." He murmured.

"Eh-" Kukai cut me off by putting his mouth over mine. My eyes widened and I blushed big time. I nervously responded Kukai by kissing back.

Moments later, Kukai broke the kiss for some air. I put a hand over my mouth, realizing what we did. I backed up into my apartment. "A-ah….bye!" I quickly said and slammed the door shut.

Outside, Kukai stared at the closed door with a smile. "See you…Haruko." And he walked away with a big smile on his face.

* * *

I felt myself go lightheaded when I collapsed on my bed. _'Unbelievable… I actually kissed Kukai…' _I blushed.

I buried my head with a pillow, remembering how passionate it was. It was way better than Ikuto's…

'_Ikuto…'_ I thought, feeling bad when I slapped him. _'No! He's the one who kissed me! He deserved it! But…I hope he's doing okay…'_

**

* * *

(Meanwhile)**

_Whack!_

"Get up!" a man commanded. A figure in front of him shakily stood up and tried to position his violin. The man smirked. "Yeah. That's right. Play the violin. Gather more eggs. Ikuto."

Ikuto, in his Death Rebel transformation, obeyed the man and played his violin once more. The man cackled and faced another boy a year younger than Ikuto. "Hiro! Get ready. The eggs will come soon."

Hiro smirked at Ikuto's weary position. "Right." He walked to the edge of the tall tower, seeing X eggs starting to fly toward them. He raised his scythe upwards once the X eggs were above them. "Demon's Nightmare!"

Darkness engulfed the X eggs and soon they were all trapped in some sort of orb. Hiro moved the ball to the side with a thud. He panted. "Man that was heavy! What the hell do they weigh? A billion pounds?!" he complained.

"Hiro. Be quiet!" Kazuomi scolded. Hiro canceled his transformation and sighed.

"Whatever. At least that's over…" he mumbled then smirked when Ikuto collapsed to the floor. He walked over to him and poked him with his foot. "Neh. Ikuto. How do you feel now? This is what you get for disobeying the rules."

Ikuto took one last look at Hiro's evil face before fainting. His transformation became undone too. Hiro sighed. "So much for teasing him now. He can barely stand up! Even though it is funny, it's not fun for me if I'm not the one causing him to pass out."

Suddenly, the violin next to Ikuto's body glowed and it transported him and itself to somewhere. "Hey! How dare that cat escape!" Hiro growled.

"You don't have to worry about that. It happens." Kazuomi said.

"Shouldn't we go after him then?"

"It won't matter. No matter where that violin transports him to, Ikuto can never escape Easter." Kazuomi smirked while holding up some kind of fork(weird, I know, but it says so in the manga somewhere).

**

* * *

(Morning)**

"Mmm…" I groaned and turned around, accidentally facing the sun's rays out the window. "MY EYES!!!" I yelled and accidentally fell off my bed. I sat up, wondering why the ground was soft.

"Ugh…" a voice mumbled underneath. I quickly jumped back to my bed to see Ikuto lying on the floor!

"I-ikuto?!" I yelled. His eyelids slowly opened, showing his glistening sapphire eyes. He groggily sat up.

"Where am I…? And why does my stomach hurt….?" He asked himself. I sweatdropped. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he looked at me. "Birdy-chan?!!"

"Err…yes?" I answered. Ikuto forced himself to stand up. He staggered toward my balcony. "Ikuto?" He suddenly collapsed when he was almost there. I ran over. "Ikuto! Daijoubu?"

He looked like he was in a lot of pain. His cheeks were a little red too. I put a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever…" I told him. I tried to help him up, but he moved his hand away from me.

"I have to leave..." He said as he tried walking to the door. When he was near the handle, he fell again.

"You can't leave! You're sick!" I told him as I lifted his arm. He still struggled.

"I can't stay with you! You'll get hurt!" he yelled. I stopped tugging his arm and looked at him. He was tired and panting. There were also a few scratches on his face. Pretty soon, Ikuto's eyes closed. He fell asleep.

I put one of his arms around me and dragged him to my bed. I set him down and walked to the bathroom, getting a wet cloth and putting it on his forehead. After that, I walked back to the bathroom, got the medicine from the cabinet.

When I was about to walk to the table to set the bottle, I tripped on something. I rubbed my head and looked behind me to see what I fell on this time. It was Ikuto's violin case.

"Ah! I hope I didn't damage it…" I said and opened it, checking if it was okay. The violin wasn't its usual color. It now had a purple shade, and I have to say, it looked ominous…

I poked the purple thing, only to be shocked by it. "Ow! What the hell?!" I yelled as I glared at the instrument. Suddenly, a dark aura seemed to be leaking out and before it was out of the violin, I quickly slammed the lid shut.

I looked at the case suspiciously but shook my head. "I have to take care of him now-" I was cut off by the sound of my door opening.

"Hi Haru-chan!" Amu greeted. "We all wanted to stop by so everyone's in the living-" she stopped her sentence when she saw Ikuto sleeping on my bed. "IKU-?!!?" I quickly covered her mouth. "Mmff!!!"

"Shut up!" I hissed. She stopped struggling. "You better be quiet about this to everyone else!"

Amu removed my hand from my mouth. "Why is Ikuto here?!" she whispered.

"I don't know! It doesn't matter anyway. He's sick so please be quiet about this!" I pleaded. She gave me a look before sighing and giving in.

"Fine. But how are we going to hide him from the others? They want to play in your room!"

"What?! Why?!" I panicked. I shook my head. "Whatever! Uh…" I looked around and gazed at the closet. I grabbed Ikuto. "Quick! Open the closet! I'm going to throw him there!"

"What?!?"

"Open it!!" I hissed. Amu obediently opened the closet and in seconds, Ikuto was shoved in. Before Amu closed it shut, I stopped her.

"What?" she asked. I hopped over my bed, grabbed the medicine and threw it in the closet, accidentally hitting Ikuto. We sweatdropped. "And why did you do that?"

"When he wakes up, he needs his medicine." I stated. As soon as that was over, the others came.

"Are you guys okay? I thought I heard some noise." Nagehiko said. I sat on the floor, near the closet.

"A-ah yeah. It's just that…Amu here scared me half to death when she barged into my room. While I was sleeping!" I added. I realized something. "How'd you get in my house?!"

"Kukai has an extra key." Yaya said. I paled.

"Ku-kukai's here…?" I felt my face go hot.

"Yeah. He's in the kitchen getting the snacks. Why?" Amu wondered.

"I can't see him!" I squeaked and dove into my bed.

"Eh? Why?" Nagihiko wondered before his lips curled into a smirk. "Did something happen when you two were alone?"

The guardians looked at me, shocked and interested. "N-no…" I lied.

"Boys out!" Yaya yelled and pushed the two boys away. Pepe locked the door after her owner closed it. They both turned around with stars in their eyes.

Somehow, the room became all dark and I was sitting on a chair, a table in front of me. Amu shined the lamp in my face. "Now. What exactly did you two do?"

Rima was standing beside me, writing on a notepad. "Suspect: Haruko. Crime: apparently doing something with a person named Kukai..." she mumbled.

All three guardians and their charas were now dressed up as cops. I gazed at my lap, crestfallen. "Why me…?" I whimpered with a big sweatdrop.

**

* * *

Shadow: Neh neh. Sorry that I gotta end it here. I also want to put out a chapter for A Lost Butterfly today too. Sorry. ._.**

**Haruko: -sweatdrops- I hate the police…**

**Shadow: Haru… the guardians weren't even in the police. They were dressing up as them to make the scenery.**

**Haruko: What ever. But still…**

**Shadow and Haruko: See ya and happy holidays!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadow: Welcome back. **

**Haruko: It's official. I hate the police…**

**Shadow: Haruko, Amu and the others were just cosplaying as one so it would fit the scenery. **

**Haruko: But the dim lights and stuff?**

**Shadow: Scenery. You don't have to make such a big deal about it.**

**Haruko: Oh yes I can. I hate the guardians. Invading my personal space… -sulks-**

**Chouko: Meh… I'm sleepy. –yawns- **

**Amu: What are you doing here?**

**Chouko: Because I can.**

**Shadow: That doesn't make se- Haruko! **

**Haruko: … -lowers medieval flail-**

* * *

"-And that's what happened…okay?" I blushed. The interrogating scene disappeared and everything was back to normal. We all sat on my bed in a circle.

"Ah. So if you two did do that, does that mean you guys are going out?" Rima asked. I turned away.

"No." I mumbled. Yaya, still in her detective uniform, tapped her chin.

"Hm? Oh really. Are you sure you're telling the truth? Because if Kukai's story is different from yours, you're in big trouble." She wagged a finger at me. "Isn't that right detective Nagi?"

"Hai." Nagihiko stated as he, Tadase, and Kukai walked through the door. "Kukai's story seems a bit similar to Haruko's, so she's cleared Yaya-cha-"

"Detective!" Yaya corrected.

"..right…Detective Yaya-chan." He sweatdropped. Kukai scratched the top of his head and gave out a nervous laugh. I gave a jumpy squeak before hiding behind Amu.

Kukai looked at me and gave a small smirk. I suddenly felt pressure on my back. "Yo Haru-chan." He said as he hugged me. I made another noise before struggling.

"A-ah! Kukai! Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Nah. I don't think I will." He smiled. I looked at the guardians for help, but they were just staring at the issue.

"You guys officially su- wahh!!!" I yelled as Kukai and I fell off the bed. "I-itai…" I rubbed my head. I glared at the guardians before grabbing a pillow and randomly throwing it at someone.

"Ouch!" Tadase groaned and rubbed his head.

"Tadase-kun! Are you alright?!" Amu worriedly asked.

"A-ah…un…I think so…" he gave her a charming smile, making her blush.

"Love's starting to grow greatly between those two." I snickered. They both blushed and turned away.

"What about us Haruko?" Kukai wondered. Now it was my turn to turn pink.

"Wha-what are you talking about…?" everyone started giving me evil smirks. I nervously sweatdropped.

* * *

"Gah! What is this?!?!?! Torment Haruko Day!???!?" I yelled as I was being suffocated at the bottom of a dog pile. Everyone triumphantly sat on top of me.

"We'll get off of you as soon as you accept that you like Kukai!" Amu said.

"I knew pink was the ultimate color of evil!" I yelled as I tried getting out. I sighed. "Okay, okay, I…like Kukai…" I banged my head on the floor in defeat.

Everyone got off me with a smile. "We knew it!" they chorused. I groaned, not wanting to get up.

"You guys…I think you crushed my ribs or something…" I moaned Kukai gave a small chuckle before kneeling down in front of me.

"Hey. You know we didn't do that. Now get up." He said and poked me at the top of my head.

"No…" I mumbled and rolled to my side. Kukai gave a little pout before smirking.

"Fine…if that's how you want it…" I blinked when he lifted me up. He threw me onto the bed and hovered over me. "I guess I have to kiss you to make your bruise feel better, neh?" he whispered as he neared my face.

The guardians were staring at us with a small blush in their cheeks, amazed at Kukai's move.

I gave a small blush before sitting up. "I'm okay!" I said as I quickly moved away from him. "Now, that was fun and all, but you guys have to leave. It's very late." I pushed them out of my room.

"But it's only 3 in the after-"

"Bye!" I said as I pushed them outside.

I sighed in relief. "I'm beat…" I mumbled and walked back to my room. I lied on my bed and closed my eyes. "I swear…Kukai's becoming more of a perv nowadays…"

3…2…1

My eyes shot open and I ran to my closet. I finally remembered that I had locked Ikuto in there for 4 whole hours! "Ikuto! Sorry I locked you in-" I stopped when I didn't even see the cat boy in the closet.

I turned around and noticed the violin case was now gone too. "Where did he go…?" I wondered as I looked around the house. I shook my head when I couldn't find him. "He probably left while I was pushing everyone out the door. But that quickly?"

I sighed.

* * *

"Nya! Wake up!" a small person said and then I felt fur hit my cheek. My eyes slowly opened. Yoru was in front of me with his arms crossed. "What were you doing sleeping outside, nya?"

"Hm? Nani…?" I wondered as I sat up straight. I realized that I was sitting on the balcony's floor and music was blasting through my eardrums. "Ah. I think I fell asleep when I was watching the sun set." I yawned. Then I remembered who was here. "Yoru?! Where were you when Ikuto came? Where did you go?! Where's Ikuto?!?"

"Calm down! Calm down, nya!" he yelled. "I don't know what do you mean by me, I was with Ikuto the whole time!" he scratched the top of his head. "But for some reason I don't remember where were we or what we did…it's weird, nya…"

"Where's Ikuto right now?" Yoru pointed inside my room. I turned around and saw Ikuto sleeping on the floor. I walked toward him.

"Ikuto…you awake?" I asked. He rolled to me.

"Hm?" he weakly sat up, but ended falling in my lap. I turned pink.

"Okay. If this was some way to make you be able to do perverted stuff to me, I'm kicking you out."

"I'm tired and sick." He mumbled.

"From what?" Silence. "Ikuto…" I shook him.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?!" he winced and put a hand over my mouth.

"Not so loud…" he got up and rubbed his ear. I looked down apologetically. "Besides, I don't even recall what I do now. It's all a blur."

"Do you know anything about your violin? Because it suddenly changed to purple and it shocked me." I said. His eyes widened.

"Yoru! Where's the violin?"

"Over here! Nya!" the chara tried pushing the heavy case towards us. Ikuto reached forward and grabbed it. He flipped open the lid and we all saw the purple violin.

"Why is it purple…?" Ikuto wondered as he picked it up. It didn't shock him.

"That's not fair! Why aren't you getting hurt by it?" I pouted. Ikuto didn't answer, but now his eyes lost their shade of amethyst and went blank. I looked at him.

"…Ikuto…?"

**

* * *

Shadow: -sigh- Sorry that I'm not updating much. I usually update after 3 or 4 days after publishing, but I've gotten a lot slower now. **

**Rima: Does that mean you'll be taking a break from all of us?**

**Shadow: I would say yes, but then I wouldn't have anything to do on the computer then. –sweatdrops- But I'll try being faster.**

**Nagihiko: There's always your homework.**

**Shadow: No…I still have one more week of vacation. Gah… I hate vacation homework over the weekends.**

**Haruko: Doesn't really make sense but you are right in a way.**

**Shadow: Exactly. –sighs- I may need to improve on my writing. I thinks it's being suckish lately…so I'll see you next time!**

**Everyone: See ya!**

**Shadow: -sweatdrops- That's what I just said. -_-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadow: GAHH!! I'M SO PISSED!!!!!!**

**Haruko: O.o Shadow. Calm down.**

**Shadow: NO!! DAMN IT! I HAD TO RETYPE THIS DAMN CHAPTER BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT!!!! IT WAS A WHOLE DAMN SEVEN PAGES!!! I MEAN F- **

**-beeep- (technical difficulties)**

**Shadow: …-pouting in a corner with a cookie in mouth-**

**Ikuto: Are you okay now?**

**Shadow: … ¬¬**

**Ikuto: Shadow… do you want me to take away the cookie?**

**Haruko: Don't. You'll get her even more pissed.**

**Ikuto: Well, she has to tell me she's alright somehow! **

**Shadow: -sighs- Yes I'm alright… now leave me alone… readers, sorry for that. I was really pissed because the chapter really did get deleted. And it was long too… so now, here's the probably not as good alternate chapter… T.T**

* * *

"Ikuto?" I wondered as I shook him. Ikuto's eyes clsed and he slumped forward.

Yoru's eyes widened and his ears perked, like he heard a strange noise. Then, his expression changed into a sleepy one, and he gently floated to the floor. "I'm sleepy…nya…" he yawned as he went in his egg that soon rolled on the floor.

Ikuto stood up, picking up his violin and walking zombie like to the balcony. "Hey! Where are you going?" He still ignored me and jumped down. I ran toward the edge.

"Ikuto!" he gently landed on his feet, like the cat he is. Then he began to walk away. I unconsciously jumped off too, trying to figure out what he was doing. I looked down and sweatdropped. "Aaahhh!!!!"

Luckily, I fell on a bush. I rushed my back as I stood up and got all the leaves off. I looked around. "Damn it. Where is he?"

Suddenly, I saw glitter flutter about in the sky and someone say "Death Rebel". I ran forward but stopped, losing the source of the glitter already. And then I heard a violin playing some horrific tune. "Ikuto?" I wondered as I now ran toward the new resource to find that cat.

I gasped as I saw Ikuto playing on the top of the hill with his violin. Well, it wasn't really surprising, but Ikuto had different clothes and on his back, was a giant scythe. What was also shocking was that Hiro was next to him, also in his chara nari. I hid behind a tree.

"Damn it Ikuto. You just had to hold the violin all of a sudden without boss's orders. It the freakin night after all! Well, we usually do this during the night, but still!" He complained.

"_Hiro! Stop whining!"_ Kazuki said._ "The X eggs are coming!" _

"Yeah Yeah." He sighed and readied his scythe. Lots of X eggs appeared and flew around the two. I gasped. Ikuto's cat ears perked and he stopped playing. He looked where I was at as I quickly hid back behind the tree. "Oi! Ikuto! Why'd you stop?"

I held my breath. Hiro looked where Ikuto was looking and grinned. "Oh. Someone's there?" he said as he walked toward my tree. I ducked down in the bush next to me and tried to be not that noticeable. My eyes widened when I saw a pair of legs near me.

'_Please don't notice me….'_

I gasped as someone grabbed a handful of my short hair and lifted me up. Hiro was smirking evilly and looking me in the eye. He threw me to the ground and I was now by Ikuto's feet.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Hiro said and walked toward me. I groaned as I sat up. A scythe was suddenly near my neck. "You know, you wouldn't be here if you didn't follow Ikuto."

'_Hiro, I don't think you should kill her. It might make Iku-'_

"Ah. Who cares? She's useless now. Because her precious little chara left her." I glared at him and his giant reaper weapon.

"Tsuki didn't leave me." I growled. I flinched when the blade went closer to my neck.

"You. Shut up."

"Why don't you make me?" I said.

"I think I will." Hiro lifted his scythe up and was about to slice me when-

"Golden Victory! Shoot!" A shining gold orb was shot and knocked Hiro's scythe away. We all turned to our side to see Kukai and the others.

"Kukai!" I yelled as I stood up and ran to them.

"Ikuto! Don't let her get away!" Hiro hissed. Ikuto set down his violin and went after me. Just when I was about to run to Kukai, Ikuto appeared before me. I stumbled back and he grabbed me.

"Haruko!" everyone yelled as Ikuto had arms around my waist and neck. I struggled to be free but Ikuto only tightened his grip.

"Ikuto? Why does he have a different transformation?" Amu wondered.

"Let her go!" Kukai growled. When he took a step forward, Ikuto took a step back. Hiro sighed.

"I have no time to deal with this! Ikuto! We gotta round up the eggs. We're going to finish it _there_ okay? Oh and to make it more interesting, take little imouto, will you?" Hiro grabbed his scythe and pointed it upward. "See you later, guardians."

Ikuto stood next to him with me still in his grasp and his violin case in his arms. "Demonic Shadows!" Hiro yelled. A dark aura shot out of his scythe and engulfed the whole place in darkness.

"Haruko!" I heard everyone yell as they tried to see through the dark.

"Minna!!" I yelled, trying to let them know where I was with my voice, but then I realized that the dark aura had X egg energy, and I passed out.

* * *

When the dark atmosphere faded away, the guardians and Kukai frantically looked around, trying to find Haruko. "Damn it!" Kukai punched a tree. "They took her away."

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Nagehiko reassured.

"Is it me, or did Ikuto look different?" Amu asked.

"Hm? Of course he's different. He had a different chara transformation." Rima answered.

"I know that… but then he had this weird atmosphere."

"What do you mean Hinamori-san?"

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling…"

"Whatever. We'll have to find Haruko. Fast." Kukai said as he looked in the sky.

"We can't do it right now. It's getting dark." Kukai turned around to Tadase, shocked.

"But Haruko-" Nagehiko put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright. Haru-chan's strong. You should know that. And we'll find her. But now, we have to rest and conserve our energy. We'll start searching tomorrow morning."

Kukai looked down and slowly nodded. "…right…" he squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his hands into fists.

'_Haruko…please be alright...'_

**

* * *

Shadow: Well minna, I gotta end it here. Sorry.**

**Haruko: Wow. THAT'S seven whole pages? And I got kidnapped again. Great… -_.-;**

**Shaow: Yes you got kidnapped, and no that's not 7 pages. U was too pissed today to type the whole thing. Sorry DX**

**Haruko: -sighs- Great…not only is this chapter short, but I got kidnapped again by Mr. Asswipe.**

**Hiro: Ikuto's an asswipe! Haha! –ponts and laughs-**

**Haruko: …I was talking about you…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadow: WOOOHOO!!! I'm so happy! :D**

**Haruko: O.o What are you doing here so early? And what ever happened about being pissed on deleting last time's chapter?**

**Shadow: That's just it! I got it back! I feel so happy!!! –dances around- Thank you vampiresweets! I love you! –gives a cookie- YAY! FREEDOM!! –goes back to dancing-**

**Ikuto: Oh great. First she's pissed, and now she's jumping for joy…**

**Yoru: What does freedom have to do with getting the chapter back, nya?**

**Haruko: She's just being crazy again. Please ignore her.**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops and sighs-**

* * *

I groggily woke up and clutched my chest. It was starting to hurt for some time now. But that's when I heard the clatter of metal as I moved my hands. I had chained around my ankles and wrists!

"What the hell?" I wondered as I lifted my arms up and stared and the metal.

"I see you're awake." A voice that sounded like an old man say. I looked up and saw Kazuomi.

"Who the hell are you old man?" I asked.

"Old man-" he twitched. He grabbed me collar. "Look here, little girl. I am the superior of Easter! I don't think an old man would be able to hold such power!"

"Yes he would. I'm looking at an old man that's like that right now." I smiled. He growled and dropped me. "Whatever. You're our prisoner now." He huffed and slammed the door behind him. I rubbed my butt and looked around.

I was in some room. Almost like the one I was in last time I got kidnapped, except there were the chains, furniture, a violin in a corner, a person with cat ears lying on the floor uncon- wait….

"Ikuto?" I asked as I tried to crawl to him. My arms suddenly jerked when I was a few meters away and I looked back. The chains were too short for me to go further. I sighed. "Ikuto. Wake up." Nothing. "Ikuto! Iku-"

"Shut up!" a different voice growled and something hit me on the back of me head. I tuned around to see Hiro.

"Hiro!" I yelled. He smirked.

"Hey little imouto." He said. I tried to kick him.

"Shut up! What did you do to Ikuto? Why did you idiots kidnap me again?"

"Well, we brought you here for bait. And Ikuto…" he gazed at the unconscious cat. "You don't need to worry about him anymore. He's just a zombie with that violin."

I growled. "Well, it's getting late. There's no doubt those guardians will try to find you so…" A devil wing clip appeared on Hiro's hair and his scythe popped into his hand. "Goodnight!" he cheered and hit me hard on the head with the flat side of the blade.

I screamed in pain at the impact. The world around me started spinning, and I fell back against the wall with my eyes closed.

* * *

Amu yelled as she was just woken up by her charas yelling. "What is it!?" she hissed. The charas hid in a corner.

"Amu-chan is being scary, desu." Suu shivered.

"Your cellphone is ringing." Miki answered.

"Eh?!" The pink haired girl rushed over to her desk where her phone was vibrating and playing music. She looked at the ID. "Kukai?"

She flipped it open. "Moshi moshi."

"Amu?"

"Hai. What is it Kukai?"

"Can you come meet me at the water fountain?"

"Okay. Why?"

"I'll tell you when we meet. See you then."

"Bye." Amu hung up. Her charas looked at her suspiciously.

"Who was that?" Ran asked. Amu stood up and walked toward her closet.

"It was Kukai. He said he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Suspicious…" Miki said and rubbed her chin.

"It's not like that!" Amu snapped. She looked back at her line of clothing. "I think it has to do something about Haru-chan. She did get abducted from Easter…"

"What will they do to her, desu?"

"I don't know. But I hope she's alright…"

**

* * *

(Haruko's POV)**

I woke up, feeling pain, once again. "Augh… déjà vu… Easter special…" I mumbled and rubbed my head. I noticed a figure beside me and turned around to see Ikuto, still unconscious. I nudged him. "Oi. Ikuto…"

Ikuto stirred before waking up. He looked at me tiredly. "…Birdy-chan…?" He yawned. His eyes widened. "Haruko?!"

"Yes…?"

"Why are you here?!" He yelled.

"It's because of you. You kidnapped me, don't you remember?" I asked. Ikuto thought hard, trying to remember anything what's been happening, then held his head.

"…I don't know… what the hell is going on?" he asked. "I only remember meeting you, and then nothing."

"Hey…is it possible you lose your memory every time you touch your violin?" I wondered.

"I don't know." He groaned. He turned to me. "What did I do anyway?"

"I'm not sure…but you can do a new chara nari now."

"I can?"

I nodded. "Yeah. When you-" a blade was shoved near my face.

"Now, now. Haruko. Don't spoil the fun." Hiro smirked.

"You call this fun? I'm kidnapped by you again!" I hissed.

"It's fun for me." he said. He sighed. "Now if only I could slice you in half…" I glared.

"What are you going to plan to do with the X eggs?"

"It's none of your business. If you need me, I'll be torturing your little friends." He grinned.

"Leave them out of this!" But Hiro already left. I glared at the door worryingly.

* * *

Amu saw Kukai looking down on the ground with a sad look. "Kukai!" The orange haired boy quickly looked up and forced on a smile.

"Hey Hinamori!" he yelled. Amu and her charas panted beside him.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked. Kukai smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I'll tell you after our dash!" he yelled and began running full speed.

"Wah!! Wait!!! Kukai!!!" Amu screamed as gusts of wind began blowing in her face. Amu stopped her whining when she realized that Kukai's expression was disheartening and hurt. She gave a small nod to herself and continued running with the middle schooler.

* * *

Amu and Kukai stopped to rest at a park. They both bought some ice cream to cool down and sat on swings. "So…what is it that you want to talk about?" Amu asked and licked her strawberry ice cream.

Kukai set down his rocky road one and pushed his swing a bit. "…it's about Haruko…"

Amu gazed at him. "Eh? Haru-chan?"

Kukai gave a small nod. "Un…I'm really worried. Besides Hiro, Ikuto's there. Who knows what they'd do to her."

"Ah…" Amu mumbled, recalling the time when Haruko confessed she got kissed by the feline boy.

"Someone's jealous…" Miki mumbled. Kukai twitched.

"I'm not jealous!!" he yelled with a small blush. He sighed. "I guess I'm…worried…?" he groaned and swung a little. "Gahh!! Feelings are so difficult! You just can't understand them at all!"

"True…" Amu started. "But it's sort of nice that you get to learn more about them."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, the way I see it, as you learn more about emotions, you'll get to experience many things. Like happiness, sadness, anger, and love. For you…" Amu ointed her ice cream at Kukai. "…you are learning about love and jealousy. You like Haru-chan, but Ikuto likes her too and even kissed her."

Kukai looked away. "So..?"

Amu sweatdropped. "So…that's what I'm saying. You're just a bit confused Kukai with the whole situation. Now. Eat your ice cream. It's starting to melt." She pointed out.

Kukai blinked and stuck his tongue out before the drop of ice cream would fall. Amu and the charas laughed. "Thank." Kukai said as he finished his dessert in one bite. Amu nodded and finished the remains of her empty sugar cone.

"No problem." She smiled. Kukai got off his swing.

"Well, now that that's over…" he stretched. "I feel great!" he looked at Amu. "Wanna do one more Speed Dash?"

"Again? I thought you said you were feeling better!" Amu stated.

"What do you mean?" Kukai tilted his head.

"Wha-? Wasn't the reason we ran last time because you needed to clear your head? Like what you told me last time?" Amu asked, recalling the time when she and Rima weren't really pals.

Kukai put a finger of his chin. "Oh right…" he mumbled then pointed upward. "I wanted to do the dash because I wanted it to be fun!" Amu glared at the boy, who looked back confusingly.

Kukai smiled and grabbed her hand. "Well then, run Hinamori!!" he yelled. Amu prepared herself for the fast run, but then Kukai fell back. She looked up confusingly.

She was shocked to see Tsukasa. "Y-you!! What are you doing here?!" she yelled.

"I was about to ask the same thing. "Kukai groaned as he stood up.

"Me too." Tsukasa smiled. "By the way, have you seen Haruko?"

Amu and Kukai looked down. "Er…she's…not here right now…" Kukai answered. Tsukasa gave a small pout.

"Aww…is that so?" he said. He dug a hand into his pocket and took something out. "Well then, if you see her, can you give her this?" The man put something in Kukai's hand.

Kukai looked at it and noticed it was some sort of shiny stone. He looked at it confusingly. "What is this supposed to be?"

Tsukasa put a finger to his lips. "That's a small secret. But whatever you do, please don't lose that stone. You'll find out about it later." He winked. "Ah. Before I leave…" he went through his other pocket. "Pick a card." He said as he showed the two kids 7 cards face down.

"….d-does he always carry cards…?" Daichi asked as Kukai took the middle card. Before he got a chance to look at it, Tsukasa snatched it away.

"Hey!" Kukai yelled. Tsukasa looked at the card and smiled.

"So that's it." He said and put the cards away. He waved. "Goodbye." He said and went off.

"That's not fair. I wanted to see what I got…" Kukai put a hand on his hip. Amu jumped when her phone suddenly vibrated. It was a text message.

'_Amu-chan!_

_Come to the place where Haruko was kidnapped. The others and I found Ikuto and he said that he might know where Hiro got Haruko!_

_Nagehiko_

"Kukai! Nagehiko said that the others might know where Haru-chan is!" Amu cheered.

"Really?!" he asked. Amu nodded.

"Yeah. He told me to go to the place Haru-chan was kidnapped- hey!" Amu yelled as Kukai quickly ran. Amu started running and eventually caught up to Kukai with the help of Ran.

'_Haruko…don't worry! We're coming!' _they both said.

* * *

Tsukasa walked back toward Seiyo's planetarium, holding the card Kukai picked. Even though he knows some of the events that are going to happen in the story, he was a bit confused. He expected the card to be the joker once again, but it was the seven of hearts.

He put back the card in his pocket back in his pocket. "Look's like the story's going to last longer than expected…" he said as he looked in the evening sky.

**

* * *

Shadow: Wow that was long… **

**Haruko: I thought this was the remaining pages of the last chapter…?**

**Shadow: I know, but since I was happy that I got it back, I decided to write more. I was supposed to publish the chapter on the same day…but I was busy with other thing. –sighs- It's so troublesome being me…**

**Kukai: What were you doing anyway?**

**Shadow: …watching a movie… .**

**Amu: Why are you looking away? Unless…**

**Everyone: It was about Death Note.**

**Shadow: -arrow hits head- Dx**

**Haruko: -mutters- She's so predictable…**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops- **


	13. Chapter 13

**`Shadow: Yo! Welcome back minna!!!**

**Yoru: -stretches- Nya! I'm tired…**

**Shadow: Go to sleep and I'll crush you. **

**Yoru: What?!? I can't sleep?!**

**Haruko: Apparantly…yes…**

**Hiro: Shadow. You spelled apparently wring… -looks at what he said- and also wrong.**

**Shadow: Shut up! I'm tired! –sighs- I need to sleep… -walks to the corner and sleeps curled up-**

**Yoru: Yay, nya! I could sleep too the- -cut off by a pencil flying over him- Who did that, nya? –looks at Shadow who just lowered hand- Nya…. T.T**

* * *

"Crap…what's he going to do…?" I mumbled and bit my lip until it bled.

"Don't hurt yourself." Ikuto said. He walked over to me and wiped the blood off with his sleeve. I moved away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped. "Besides, why are you here? You're not the one tied up, so you can leave me."

He lowered his arm. "If I leave, who knows what they'll do." He looked at me with caring eyes. "So please don't make it hard for yourself."

I looked away. "You're not acting like your usual self. Why are you even concerned?"

"Because. I like you." He lifted my chin. I looked into his purple eyes that were glistening in the light as he looked into my chocolate brown ones. I blinked and averted my eyes.

"Don't…" I whispered. I shook my head and buried my head into my knees.

"Haruko…" he murmured as he stretched an arm out. I moved back.

"No…" I kept backing up, and he kept moving forward. Pretty soon, my back was touching the wall and I could go no further. Ikuto hovered over me, one hand was on the floor holding himself up, while the other was gently grasping a lock of my hair.

I squeezed my eyes shut and nervously looked away. I gasped as Ikuto grabbed my chin again, making me look at him. I timidly looked at his hypnotizing eyes as he leaned in.

Suddenly, the door busted opened and Ikuto moved away from me. The person who just entered was Kazuomi. "Ikuto… you said you wouldn't get close to her." He shook his head. He smirked as he laid his eyes on me. "I guess we really have to get rid of you if you keep interrupting our plans, neh?" He took a step forward.

Ikuto put his arms around me. "Don't hurt her." He said, glaring at his father.

"Ikuto…" I whimpered. He hugged me tighter. Kazuomi scoffed and took out some kind of mini pitchfork(okay, I recently just learned that the real fork was a gigantic one, but before, I said it was a small one, so I'm going along with my kind of fork).

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Hmph. I guess it's time then." He smirked. He pressed a small red button that was on his fork. Ikuto's eyes widened, and then lessened as his eyes lost their shine. It was just like last time.

Ikuto let go of me and stood up. He picked up his violin. An egg suddenly appeared next to him. "Wha-what is that?!"

The egg glowed a darkly color and Ikuto and it character transform into Death Rebel. "Just why the hell does Ikuto have a new transformation?! What are you doing to him?!" I stood up. Ikuto slowly walked beside Kazuomi. I tried walking forward, only to have the chains be pulled back again and making me fall.

"You know what to do." Kazuomi whispered. Ikuto nodded and walked out the door with his violin in his hand.

I glared at Kazuomi once the door closed. "What are you going to make him do? What's going to happen to my friends?"

He laughed. "We're going to get the Embryo, and destroy the guardians once and for all. But to lure them here, we have to use Ikuto."

"What are you going to do once you have the Embryo? Are you going to discard Ikuto like trash?"

"Maybe…" he smirked. I glared hard. Kazuomi simply snapped his finger.

"Take her to the tower. Once the Embryo is purified, we may need her." Men dressed in suits opened the door. Two held me so I wouldn't escape as another one was unlocking the chains.

"LET ME GO!!!" I tried to get out of the mens' grasp as they dragged me out of the room.

* * *

"Nagehiko! Minna! Where are you?" Kukai yelled out as he stopped in the middle of the park. Amu panted beside him.

She looked up. "Eh? Where are they?" Ran wondered.

"Heh… you actually came?" a voice said smugly. Kukai and Amu looked at a tree and saw Hiro smirking in his character transformation. His hand was twirling a cell phone by the strap. "Kids are so easy to fool these days." He put his cell phone in his back pocket.

"Hiro! Where did you take Haruko?!" Kukai hissed. Hiro smirked as he got out his scythe.

"I don't know…where did I take her? But are you sure you should be asking me? Shouldn't you be asking the real person?" Hiro asked. "Like…Ikuto?"

As if on cue, the hypnotized black cat appeared beside him. "Ikuto!" Kukai growled. Ikuto simply looked back, dazed. Soon, X eggs started appearing and flying around everywhere.

Hiro looked around, disgusted. "Eh? You gathered X eggs with out me?" he sighed. "Damn. When you're a zombie, you sure are irritating…"

"Zombie? What do you mean?" Amu asked. Hiro stuck his tongue out.

"If you want to know…" he aimed his scythe to the two. "You have to try and keep up! Hell's Flames!"

Amu and Kukai swiftly chara transformed and dodged the fire. When they looked back, Hiro and Ikuto were already making a run for it. They were about to follow when the X eggs held them back.

"Crap!" Kukai yelled as he dodged the eggs' attacks. "We're losing them!"

"Juggling Party!"

"GO! Go! Little Duckies!" Ropes wrapped around most of the eggs while the others where pounded by rubber ducks. Amu and Kukai turned around to see the Guardians.

"Minna!" Amu yelled.

"You guys go on and get them! Don't worry! We'll handle the eggs!" Nagehiko smiled and started commanding Yaya and Rima on what to do.

Kukai nodded. "Right! Thanks guys! Amu! Let's go!" the pink haired girl nodded back and was about to go when Tadase grabbed her hand.

"I'm coming with you guys." He stated. They both looked at him for a second, and then nodded.

"We better hurry up then." Kukai said as he went ahead with the other two following.

* * *

"Eh? You came here pretty quick." The man who was carrying me said as he stepped out of the elevator. Hiro scoffed as he held his scythe triumphantly.

"Whatever…" he smirked when he saw me. "Hey little imouto. How's it been?" he walked over to me. I scowled as the man set me down.

"Why the hell did you take me here…?" I glowered.

"Just because…" he said.

"That it.. I'm leaving…" I said as I shoved the man away and headed toward the elevator. When I was just one step away, a dark orb engulfed me. I turned back to Hiro, who just lowered his scythe.

"Sorry. You can't do that imouto." I pushed the wall(can a sphere have a wall…?), trying to break it. I rammed my elbow into it, but nothing got damaged. Except my arm. "It's no use trying to get out. Besides, don't you want to see your precious little friends be crushed by Easter's wrath?"

I lowered my head as I felt tears trying to make their way out. "….Hiro…why…?" He looked at me confusingly. "Why did we change…? Why did we become like this…? …why…?"

Hiro blinked, confused. He lowered his head and growled. "Shut up!!" he screamed as he raised his scythe. When he was about to attack me, a gust of wind blew by and Ikuto appeared with dark glitter fluttering around him.

"Ikuto…" I whispered. Hiro turned to him.

"Are they coming?" he nodded. Hiro held his scythe in both hands. "Okay. You know what to do." Ikuto nodded again and positioned his violin.

"Well, it's time for the final battle." Hiro smirked as Kukai, Tadase, and Amu arrived at the top of the tower.

**

* * *

Shadow: Sorry if it's been a long time since I updated! Gah!! Life is being troublesome for me nowadays!! .**

**Haruko: Like you have it hard, I'm being held captive by Easter again!**

**Shadow: That's not the problem. You aren't real. And besides, I think I'll end the story in about 10 or less more chapters. Shugo Chara's near their end too, right? Or am I just thinking that? :/**

**Yaya: Aww!! It'll be your first finished story! Yay! –hugs Shadow-**

**Shadow: Wasn't Unlock Me From This Cage my first finished one? –sighs- Well, technically since this is a continuation, I guess it's a nevermind…**

**Ikuto: So…in about 10 more chapters, this is it huh…?**

**Shadow: Pretty much. I'ma miss you peoples. T-T But I think I have problems with my stories now…**

**Kukai: What do you mean?**

**Shadow: Well…I think I put the kidnapping thing too much. I mean, Haruko got kidnapped twice, my future character for another story(I haven't published it yet) is going to be kidnapped, and also…Spoiler: Chouko's going to be kidnapped too. (sorry for telling you that Dx)**

**Chouko: Say what?!!? Damn…you really do have problems…**

**Shadow: DX My characters are just like Mokuba…(in Yu-gi-oh abridged XD)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadow: Yo! **

**Haruko: -anime vein- …how many times do you have to say yo? Don't you get tired of saying that?**

**Shadow: Apparently…no. **

**Utau: I bet you can't even make 3 whole chapters without saying yo. That also includes A Lost Butterfly.**

**Shadow: You're on! Wait…since I'm just typing this… why am I making a bet with myself…? –sweatdrop- Nevermind… deal's off…**

**Kukai: What?! Why?**

**Shadow: If I stop saying yo…I'll be confused for the whole day. I think saying yo keeps my head straight.**

**Haruko: …a-are you serious…?**

**Shadow: Apparently, yes.**

* * *

"Haruko!" Kukai yelled as he saw me trapped in the dark glass orb. He took a step, and Hiro held his scythe.

"If you take another step, I'll make her be able to burn in hell." He threatened. A drop of sweat rolled down Kukai's face. Hiro turned to Ikuto. "You know what to do."

Ikuto nodded. "Let them out boss!" Hiro yelled. The sound of machines cranking and rumbling came and the whole top started shaking. Hidden doors on the floor next to me slid open and 3 purple spheres arose. In them, hundreds of X eggs were trying to break free like how I was.

"X eggs!" Miki yelled.

"Lots of them too!" Daichi's voice shouted. Kukai, Amu, and Tadase looked at the spheres troublingly.

Hiro held out his scythe sideways. He put his free hand in front of him. He closed his eyes and waited. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he yelled. "Dispel!!"

The three orbs exploded into amethyst glitter and soon disappeared. The X eggs quickly soared everywhere. "Ikuto! Now before they get away!!"

Ikuto gave a slow nod before playing his violin. The eggs immediately stopped before flying more calmly. Ikuto played a sharp sound, making some eggs attack Amu and the others.

"Minna!" I pounded my fists onto the glass. "Hiro! Leave them alone!!"

Hiro, who was only watching from the sidelines, turned to me with a smirk. "Too bad. We need them to purify these eggs and finally get the Embryo."

"You're just using them like tools again…?" I growled and punched the wall between us. "Damn it! Why do you want the Embryo?! Why did you turn evil?! WHY?!"

Hiro growled and pounded the orb with the end of his scythe, leaving a crack. I fell down and looked up, seeing that Hiro's eyes were being covered by his bangs. "Shut up…you don't know anything…you don't know how much I've been through…"

"You don't know how much _I've _been through!" I snapped. "Everyone always cared about you! Mom and dad didn't even give a damn about me! Everyone admired you and treated me as if I was nothing!"

"But do you know how much pressure you would have to try and please everyone? Do you know all the suffering I had to go through to make myself be the perfect person?" I stared at him, shocked. I snapped out of my daze when a loud cry was heard. I looked at the fight and saw Kukai on the ground, clutching his arm.

"Kukai!!" I yelled worryingly. Hiro gave a small smirk.

"You pathetic Guardians won't be able to beat us. You're all too weak." He scoffed.

"Tadase-kun! We have to purify the eggs!" Amu yelled as she and the King were blocking the X eggs from attacking Kukai any further. Kukai weakly stood up and grabbed his board.

"I know…I think I have a plan…" Kukai glanced toward me and notice the crack on the side. "There's a chance that Haruko might get injured if I'm too slow though…"

"We have to take that chance if we want to save her though." Tadase said and did another Holy Crown to protect themselves. Kukai nodded.

"Okay…here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Hiro blinked once the jelly like blob dispersed. The X eggs preceded flying toward all three of them. "Heh. That was a pretty dumb move of you people."

Kukai hopped onto his board and flew into the air, the X eggs following him. Ikuto watched his moves as he continued playing. Hiro looked at the boy confusingly when he was flying toward him and Haruko. His eyes widened. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hiro quickly made another orb using Demon's Nightmare. Kukai quickly flew out of the way as the eggs collided against my cage and Hiro's. I gasped as the ball started to crack. Soon, it burst into glitter and some of the eggs knocked me over to the edge.

"Tadase! Now!" Kukai yelled. Tadase nodded and held out his scepter to do a Holy Crown, but then he was being blocked by some X eggs that were attacking them. I looked back fearfully only to see the tens of miles I'd have to endure before crashing to my death.

I screamed as I fell. "HARUKO!!!" Kukai cried as he tried making his way out of the cluster of X eggs. As Ikuto saw me falling, his eyes widened and went back to their usual amethyst color.

"BIRDY-CHAN!" Ikuto yelled and dropped his violin. Without thinking, he jumped off the tower too.

Hiro ran over and looked down angrily. "Ikuto you idiot!"

My eyes started feeling heavy as the wind rushed passed me. _'Can't keep awake…so…this is how I'm going to die huh?' _Memories were coming back to me. My parents. Hiro. The charas. The guardians. Ikuto. Kukai…and also… _'Tsuki…I guess we won't se each other again…huh…? S-sorry…'_ a tear escaped my eye.

'"HARUKO!" a voice yelled. My eyes opened to see Ikuto also falling down.

"G-gomen…" I whispered weakly before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu yelled after she made a quick change with Miki. The X eggs stopped and shook a little, trying to get the glitter away. "Tadase-kun! Now!"

"White Decoration!" he yelled, and some of the eggs were all trapped in the golden ball.

"Tadase, get on!" Kukai yelled as he jumped on his board. "We still have to save Haruko and Ikuto!"

Tadase nodded and followed him. "Hinamori-san! Please purify the eggs."

Amu nodded and quickly formed a heart with her hands over the Humpty Lock.

"Negative Heart!" She extended her arms. "Lock on!- Open Heart!" she yelled and heart shaped beams shot out and hit the X eggs. They all gave a small shriek before being purified. Amu sighed.

"Hwaa… that was tiring…" she wiped her forehead and looked at the remaining eggs. "But there's still a lot more to go…"

"Amu-chan!" Ran and Suu yelled. "Above you!"

"Eh?" Amu turned her head upwards to see Hiro lunging forward, raising his scythe. Her eyes widened and she dodged.

* * *

After Haruko was knocked out, Ikuto managed to get a hold of her. He tsked, knowing there was no way of surviving the fall. Ikuto held Haruko tight and turned around so she wasn't under him and wouldn't be that hurt. "Haruko…" he mumbled and waited for the hard impact, imagining himself with many broken bones and bleeding, but atleast Haruko would be safe.

"Holy Crown!" someone yelled, which made Ikuto's eyes widened. His landing wasn't painful and hard as he thought it would be. It felt soft and bouncy and jelly-like.

"Ikuto! Is Haruko okay?" Kukai asked as he flew by them. Ikuto looked at the girl, seeing that she still wasn't awake. He shook her gently.

"Birdy-chan… wake up." He whispered. The girl's eyes slowly opened. Kukai and Ikuto sighed in relief. Haruko dozily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Am I dead…?" she asked herself. The boys chuckled. Ikuto hugged her.

"No. You're not." He whispered. Haruko looked at him.

"Ikuto…?" she wondered. Tadase's eyes widened when he heard a crash from above. He looked up.

"Hinamori-san!" he yelled out, which made them all turn their heads up. They saw a light blue blur and another black blur jumped up and collide.

"Hiro and Amu are fighting. We have to help her." Haruko said. They all nodded. Ikuto carried Haruko bridal style.

"Hold on tight Birdy-chan." He said. Haruko blinked and before she knew it, the wind ran passed her, but instead of falling down, she was flying up.

* * *

Once we were all back at the top, I gently moved away from Ikuto, only to make him fall to his knees. "Ikuto!" I knelt beside him as he panted wearily.

"It's my dad… or this transformation….their trying to take control agai- urg!" Ikuto clutched his chest.

I heard someone chuckle and looked at Hiro. He stepped away from Amu and smirked. "Eh? You're still alive? That sucks." I glared at him. "You know, glaring won't make me explode."

"Haruko… you have to find the Embryo before Hiro does…" Kukai whispered. I nodded.

"I know. But there's still a lot of X eggs. It can be anywhere. And I don't have Tsuki, so I can't chara transform." I whispered back.

"You can Chara Transform with me! Nya!" We all turned around to see a grinning Yoru with the Dumpty Key in his paw.

"Yoru!" I yelled. He floated toward us and looked at Ikuto worryingly.

"Is Ikuto alright, nya?"

Ikuto groaned. "…I'm fine…" he said. He nodded.

"I'll try and believe you." The chara turned to me. "Birdy-chan! Let's go!"

"Eh?!" It was too late. My body glowed, and suddenly Yoru and I transformed into Black Cat. "What the hell is with this outfit Yoru?!?!!"

Black Cat was a rather…skimpy transformation. I was wearing a dark purple strapless top that had a few white ruffles on the edges. It only went up to my belly button. A silver bell was tied around my neck with the help of a black ribbon. For the bottom, I was wearing a short black skirt that had purple ribbons hanging around and black stockings that went up to my knees. Black cat ears and a frilly purple Lolita headband were placed on my head. I had purple combat boots. Black arm warmers appeared and so did metal claws.

I blushed at how I looked at tugged the skirt. "Yoru!!!" I whined.

"_It's not my fault, nya!"_

I sighed. "Whatever, let's go." I said. I was stopped by Kukai. He had some pink in his cheeks. Probably because of this outfit. Damn…

"Haruko. Be careful. And take this." He handed me something. I opened my hand to see some amethyst stone that seemed to shine even more because I held it.

"What is this?"

"The First K told me to give you that. I don't know what it is."

I clutched the stone and nodded. "Got it."

"_Let's go! Haruko!"_

"Right." Before I left, I turned to Kukai. "Hey…you have some blood running down your nose." Kukai looked at himself, shocked, and quickly wiped the blood that was trickling. I giggled. "Pervert…"

When I was about half way to the building, Hiro stopped me. "You ain't going nowhere."

"Ain't ain't a word." I pointed out. I held out my fists. "Bring it."

Hiro smirked and raised his scythe, only to have the blade be tied up with a rope. He raised a brow and turned to see where it was coming from. Rima, Yaya, and Nagehiko appeared beside me. "Minna!" I yelled. I noticed Nagehiko finally had a transformation that looked like a mix of a break dancer and a skater(in my own opinion). "Ah! Your chara hatched!"

He gave a small wink. "Leave him to us, Haru-chan." I nodded.

"Arigatou." I said and proceeded towards the building.

* * *

I busted the doors open. The room was dark, except for the dim computer screens that were on. Suddenly, the door closed behind me. I could hear the others yell my name outside.

I tried to adjust my eyes in the dark. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and I squinted at the brightness. I heard someone chuckle. "Welcome, Fujiwara Haruko." My eyes narrowed.

"Old man…" I said in return. Kazuomi twitched. "Whatever you're doing to hurt Ikuto, stop it."

"Why should I? Ikuto's just a waste of space. But we have to use him for something, don't we?"

"Don't treat him like he's some kind of puppet."

"Oh, but he is." I growled. He smirked and walked to a controller. My eyes followed his every move. "Let me ask you something, do you know what the Embryo is exactly?"

"Where's this going old man?" he ignored the name this time. "The Embryo's a magical egg that could grant any wish. What else?"

His smirk grew. "Oh? But do you also know it's a key?"

I raised a brow. "Key…?"

**

* * *

Shadow: Chapter 14 done! 6 more to go!**

**Haruko: Wait wait wait…6?**

**Shadow: Yes. I thought I should only make 20 chapters for my stories. Why? Well, it's because if it's too long(number of chapters) then you would have that scroll bar thing in the chapters box.**

**Yoru: Are you serious, nya?! Because of that?!**

**Shadow: Yes. I don't know… it just looks weird to me… but that doesn't mean I don't like other stories over 20 chapters. I still read them, but I won't make my stories no longer at 20.**

**Haruko: So…no chapters over 20?**

**Shadow: -shakes head- Well…maybe…if I have too…**

**Iru: What about your other story? It's already at 14 chapter and you're not even near the end.**

**Shadow: It is?! **

**Everyone: –shakes head-**

**Shadow: …sh*t… I guess that means I have to make it over 20, or I have to find a way to make a new series like I did with this… -sighs- Anyway, I'm thinking for these last 6 chapters(or less…) I'ma right atleast 5 pages or more. That way…-thinks about it- well…I don't know what I'll get from it…but yeah. I'm still going to do it.**

**Ikuto: You used the wrong type of 'right/write'**

**Shadow: I know! I'm just too lazy to change it :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadow: Gahh!! Minna-san! Sorry I haven't updated in about a week! It was pretty busy for me those days! Gah…I need soda. -.- -goes to get a drink-**

**Haruko: -pops out and looks around- Eh? Shadow? Shadow…**

**Kukai: What's wrong?**

**Haruko: I don't know where Shadow is.**

**Ikuto: Are you saying she's not here?**

**Yoru and Iru: Yay! No more psychotic author!! –dances-**

**Everyone: WOOHOOO!!! –throws confetti and jumps around-**

**Shadow: -takes sip of soda- Yo. I'm ba- -does spit take when sees the party- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**

**Everyone: -freezes- …oh crap…O.O**

* * *

"What do you mean by…key…?" I asked as I lowered my hands.

"You don't know?" he gave a small snort. "The Embryo is such a mystic thing… it grants you any wish you make and also…it's the answer for a new world."

"World?"

"Yes. With the Embryo, Humpty Lock, and Dumpty Key combined, the doors will open to a world different from ours."

"What kind of world?"

"We don't know, but soon, we'll find out. Once those pesky guardians purify the eggs, we'll capture the Embryo and unlock the new world."

"World, world, world. Is that all you can think of?" I asked. "Do you even know what this world is?" Kazuomi stayed silent. I looked at him blankly. "…you have got to be kidding me…"

"_Haru-chan nya! Look out the window!"_ Yoru yelled.

"Nani?" I turned around and saw a something glimmering in the sky. "The Embryo!!!"

"Eh? What?! Where?!" Kazuomi yelled. "I don't see it! Where?!"

"He can't see Tsuki…?" I wondered. The stone(which was now attached to my ribbon) suddenly glowed brightly too when the Embryo came. "What the…?"

"_Haruko…I think we should go outside nya!"_

"What? Why?"

"_I don't know nya! I just have a feeling we should! Let's go! We have to open that lock anyway nya!"_

"…right!" I said and busted out the door. I noticed there were still a few more X eggs running amok. "You people didn't purify them all yet?!"

The eggs turned to me. "Useless!!" they yelled before charging toward me. I did a back flip.

"I should've stayed quiet…" I mumbled as I kept dodging.

"_Ah! Ikuto!"_

"Eh?" I turned to where Ikuto was and saw that he was trying to get to the Embryo. He was suddenly tackled by Hiro.

"You're not going anywhere, kitty." He sneered as he put a foot over his back. Ikuto cringed.

"Hiro!" I hissed as I tried to scratch his face with my claws of fury. He held his scythe to block my attack. I grimaced and tried to add more pressure. Hiro smirked.

"Aww….trying to overpower me?" he mocked. He and I jumped away from each other.

"Haruko!" Kukai shouted. I turned and saw a few eggs come toward me. My eyes widened. "Look out!" he quickly grabbed me and covered me from the impact, only to have him get hurt.

"Ku-kukai!" I yelled as I held him. He was groaning. I lowered my head. I helped Kukai walk over to everyone. "Guys…what ever you do, stay out of this. All of you. You hear me?"

"But…Haru-chan…"

"Just stay out of the way." I looked at Hiro. "This is my fight."

"Still trying to defeat me?" he mocked. He had an evil grin. "It's your death wish. Hell's Flames!"

I held up my arms in defense, and the flames were split into two as the claws clashed with them. When the fire disappeared, I panted, tired from the intense heat. "Tired already? I knew it. You _are_ weak."

I flinched as I clenched my fists, noticing that my knuckles got a little burned. I growled as I tighten my grip even more. "I'm not weak!"

"Then come show me that you aren't. If you can." I charged toward him and jumped.

"Dark Slash!" I yelled and dark crescent moons came out of the metal claws. Hiro quickly dodged and got ready for his attack. "Demonic Shadows!"

I stopped running when I couldn't see anything. I quickly searched around, trying to know where Hiro will strike next. "I can't see…"

Suddenly, I saw a dim light from above me and looked up. My eyes widened as Hiro yelled out his attack. "Devil's curse!"

I used my claws to block it again, but the curse was too strong. I flew back and the transformation became undone. The stone and Dumpty Key clattered on the floor. Yoru and I winced as the darkness soon cleared up.

I looked up when I notice a shadow above me. Hiro looked down at me. "I always knew you were weak." He mumbled and gripped his scythe beside him. "It's really hard to believe you were the one carrying the Embryo all this time."

"….must you be like this…?" he blinked. "You…you always act like you're superior to everyone and want to get anything you want. What happen to the Hiro back then?"

He growled. "Don't you know people will never be the same?!! We will always change and never be like before!! Devil's Curse!!"

My eyes widened when I saw the dark matter come out of Hiro's hand. "HARUKO!" Everyone yelled. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited to get hit. Then there was a bright beam of light in front of me. I opened my eyes to see the Embryo putting up a barrier!

"What the…?" Hiro muttered.

"The Embryo's…protecting Haruko?!" Tadase stared in amazement. Hiro stumbled back at the shining egg's power. We all stared at it in amazement. The Embryo lowered itself in front of me as I held out my hand.

"…Tsuki…" I whispered. I noticed something glowing brightly beside me. The Dumpty Key and stone were reacting when Tsuki was near them.

"E-eh?! The Humpty Lock!" Amu's charas yelled. I turned back to the others and saw that Amu's lock was shining too.

"What's going on…?" I wondered. I blinked. "Ah! Amu! Come with me!" I yelled as I grabbed the stone and key. Tsuki floated beside me. I ran over to Ikuto, who was still in pain because of the change.

"Haru-chan! What's going?" Amu asked as she came to us. I tried helping Ikuto up.

"We're going to open it." I stated.

"It? Do you mean…"

"Yeah. We're going to open the Humpty Lock. But first, we gotta help Ikuto." I said as I looked at him slouching. He suddenly collapsed.

"I-ikuto!" Amu squeaked.

"Crap….we have to get him out of this chara nari…" I mumbled. The Embryo floated beside him and gently poked him on the forehead. Suddenly, the transformation came undone and a black egg rolled to the side.

"…that's all we had to do…?" I sweatdropped. "We should've done that minutes ago!" Tsuki hit me on the head. "…sorry…" I sighed. I knelt near Ikuto. "Ikuto…daijoubu?"

He groaned but reluctantly nodded. "Good. Because we need to unlock the lock." I said as I placed the key in his hand. "Amu come here." I said. She nodded and bent down too. I nodded at Ikuto, who nodded back as he leaned toward Amu to grab the lock.

As the key and lock kept getting closer, the stone began shining even more. Suddenly, we were all in some sort of place, where it was filled with all kinds of stars. We all looked at each other, before proceeding. Just when we were a millimeter close from opening the lock, the background disappeared, and we were back at the top of the tower.

We blinked. "What happened?" Amu wondered.

"Tsuki, why did the-" I stopped talking when I noticed the Embryo wasn't next to me anymore. "Tsuki…?" I heard someone chuckle behind me. I turned around and saw Hiro smirking with the Embryo in his hands.

My eyes widened as he tightened his grip. "What are you going to do now, Haruko?" he sneered. X eggs floated behind him. He smirked. "It looks like I'm finally going to get my wish." He gave a creepy evil laugh that somehow reminded me of Light Yagami's from Death Note but a little less(because we wouldn't want the evil asswipe to be THAT crazy, would we?).

Looks like someone has to go to the Whacky Shack…

**

* * *

Shadow: Yosh! 5 more chappies to go till the end!**

**Hiro: -pouts- I do NOT need a straitjacket!**

**Haruko: Come on! You're the second craziest person here next to Shadow!**

**Shadow: I take that as a compliment! ^^**

**Hiro: Well I don't!**

**Kukai: Face it…you are kind of…crazy… **

**Hiro: -crosses arms- How?**

**Haruko: For starters, you tried hurting Haruko, who is your sister. And you did do Light's laugh…**

**Shadow: You know his laugh backwards can sound like a seagull? –remembers watching video and laughs until gut hurts- Ah? Oh sorry. Spacing out. ^^; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter but sorry for the long update. Peach-pit-senpai didn't publish the newest chapters yet, so I gotta make my own idea for the whole "finally finding the Embryo and Unlocking the Lock" thing, which is pretty tough since they didn't really give us that much info or hints. But if my idea of it is somehow similar to what Peach-pit were thinking…O.o Awkwaaard~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadow: -opens door and walks in- Hello…? Minna?**

**-silence-**

**Shadow: -sighs- Don't tell me they disappeared…-.-; I finally find a way to get off my other story and the characters _here_ are gone as well… People, I'm sorry I haven't updated Broken Wings in a while. I sorta ran out of ideas and got lazy? Err….-sweatdrops- So I'll try to make this chapter atleast 10 pages.**

* * *

"What are you going to do now, _Haruko_?" Hiro cackled. Tsuki whimpered and tried to get out of his clutches. I growled.

"Hiro! Let her go."

"And what if I don't?" he mocked. I stayed silent. He smirked. "You can't stop me. It's hopeless. Now…I command you to grant my wish." He looked at Tsuki, who just kept struggling to escape. He growled and tightened his grip on her. "Look here you idiotic little egg! Grant my wish or else!"

Tsuki winced. I ran toward Hiro. "Tsuki!"

"Stay back!" Hiro raised his scythe. "Hell's Flames!"

I cried in pain as I was hit. "Haruko!" Everyone yelled. I fell to the ground, noticing a shadow looming over me. I looked up and saw that it was Hiro.

"This is the end…Haruko…" he glowered. The blade of his scythe neared my neck. Everyone stared at us with wide eyes. Ikuto snapped out of it and tsked.

"Amu!" he yelled. The pink haired girl blinked as Ikuto grabbed the lock.

"Iku-" As the key neared the lock, a bright light shined brightly and blinded all of us. All of a sudden, Ikuto, Tadase, Hiro, Amu, and I were all trapped in some glass orbs.

"Wahh! Where are we?" Amu yelled.

"This is the energy coming from the lock and key…" Ikuto was the only one who was acting calm. His eyes widened when he saw something. "That's-!!"

We looked at where Ikuto was staring at and saw an image of a familiar little blue haired boy, alone in darkness with his head down. "Ikuto…?!"

The background changed to show him and a crying little blonde girl. _"Why isn't mommy going to sleep with us?"_

"_The doctors said her health is getting worse." _

"_No! I wanna see her!! Dad left too! What's going to happen now?!" she yelled. _

"_Utau. Don't cry." Ikuto said. "Or else others will pity us."_

"_Is it….is it bad to be pitied…?"_

_The scene changed again to show Utau and Ikuto walking along a path with voices speaking out. "Oh…how pitiful…" "They're so young.." "I pity them…"_

Ikuto turned away and clutched his ears, not wanting to hear anymore. "No…stop saying that… we're not pitiful…!" he cried.

A new voice came. _"You're not pitiful at all." _Ikuto's eyes opened and he looked back. It showed Tsukasa talking to the smaller Ikuto. _"Look at it this way: Everyone, at sometime in their lives, has to leave their parents and be independent. It could happen early in life, or later."_

"_Really Tsukasa…" an annoyed voice spoke. Tadase's mom walked to them. "Don't you think it's a little weird to hang out with such small children?"_

"_Even though I'm taking care of them…I can't feel happy about it. They're not innocent or charming at all. That's what you're thinking, huh sis?" Tadase's mother stuttered in denial, but gave up and walked away. Ikuto looked at Tsukasa in amazement. Tsukasa smiled. _

"_You're thinking, "How did he know that?", right?" Ikuto jumped a little. "I know because…I'm not a grown up." Ikuto stood up and walked away. "Eh? Are you going somewhere? Okay, be careful."_

_The young kitty stopped walking when he was near the entrance to the small forest. His eyes glimmered with bewilderment as a strangely designed egg appeared in his hands. "What is…this?"_

"_Ikuto!" the sudden voice made him almost drop the egg. He put it in his pocket before turning around, only to be face to face with Tsukasa again. "Neh, Ikuto. Your father's violin…I got it from your mother at the hospital. I'm sure your dad wanted you to have this."_

_Ikuto looked solemnly at the black case in his hands. "I don't care…dad hurt mommy and Utau."_

"_Hmm… do you know what happiness is? Do you know unhappiness? Was your father happy to leave you?" Ikuto looked down. "Don't you want to know…about your father?"_

_Ikuto looked up. "..my…father…?"_

_Tsukasa smiled and held out a hand. "Come…let's go look for it…your father's true feelings…shall we?"_

"_Onii-tan! Wait!" A little Tadase tried running after Ikuto. The blue haired boy took one last look before facing forward. He started running as fast as he could, not wanting to hear the little boy's pleas any longer._

'_Utau….Tadase…Gomenasai!'_

* * *

"_WHAT?!" Ikuto yelled as he glared at Tsukasa, who just rubbed his head in embarrassment. "How can we not have any more money?! What are we going to do about food and shelter!!? This has nothing to do with my dad at all!"_

_Tsukasa put his hand on his cheeks and giggled. "Ikuto, when you yell like that, you're just like your father…Anyway, we'll manage. At least we have this sky to look at."_

_Ikuto pouted. "But if we stay here any longer, we'll freeze to death…" He took out the violin. "I guess there's no choice then…" he mumbled and positioned his instrument before playing._

_People started gathering around the fountain, admiring the child's special talent. The began tossing him candy and money. Once he was done, people clapped and some even patted Ikuto on the head._

"_Ah! Good job Ikuto!" Tsukasa cheered. Ikuto held the case in his arm._

"_Come on. Let's go…" he mumbled._

_Ikuto and Tsukasa traveled to a lot of places. In one place, while Ikuto was playing, an old woman came up to him and showed him a tattered old photo. Ikuto's eyes widened when he recognized the man in the picture. "Father…?!"_

"_Aruto was once working at that old woman's shop." Tsukasa explained as they stopped to rest at a bench. "You know…that's Aruto's violin. The people in the shop probably made a lot of money because of his music. After their daughter got married, the shop closed, and she said if she could meet him again, she would tell him: "Thank you for making everyone happy." Ikuto…your father's violin didn't make anyone unhappy."_

_Tears ran down Ikuto's cheeks. Tsukasa put a hand on his shoulder. "You were always holding onto your pain and tears alone. It's okay for someone to sympathize you. Because…"_

"_You're free!" a little voice yelled out. Ikuto looked up. The strange egg that appeared in front of Ikuto hatched and a little human-like cat came out. "Yo Ikuto! My name is Yoru! I'm your guardian character!"_

"…_Yoru…?" Ikuto wondered. Yoru noticed something and looked to his right. Ikuto followed and noticed two men in black suits and sunglasses._

"_We finally found you…Tsukiyomi Ikuto."(note: since ch.38 isn't translated yet(not published either, but I saw a preview) I'm going to make the rest up^^;)_

"_I don't like this guy…nya…" Yoru mumbled. Ikuto hid behind Tsukasa._

"_Looks like we were found…" Tsukasa said, looking a little worried. "What are you people from Easter doing all the way here? Were you people wondering where we were? We just wanted to travel around…"_

"_Ikuto needs to come back to us. What were you thinking, Amakawa? Taking a child with you…his family is worried, thinking that he disappeared and will never come back…like his father." Ikuto tightened his grip._

"_Now…that's what I was wondering…did Aruto really disappear? Ikuto was wondering the same thing. That's why I took him with me."_

"_He'll still have to come back. You see…his mom, Souko, has gotten better and agreed to marry Kazuomi."_

"…_mother…married another man…?" Ikuto was shocked, and also a bit angry that his own mom betrayed him and his father. _

"_Yes. So…Ikuto." One man held out his hand. "Come with us. You wouldn't want to upset your new father, would you? Ikuto?"_

"Stop it!" Ikuto yelled and turned away. We looked at him as the memory was beginning to fade. "That man is not my father! Mother betrayed my _real _father!"

My eyes widened when I saw a side of Ikuto I never seen before. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he curled up. Yoru floated next to him and patted his head. It looked like he was crying a little too. "Ikuto…daijoubu... Aruto is still out there. I know it…" Ikuto calmed down a little and he lied there, still curled up as we were all floating in a gold realm that contained the lock and key's energy. Slowly…his eyes softened and he and Yoru fell asleep.

"Ikuto…" I murmured.

"_Neh! Neh! Oba-chan! I picked this flower for you!" _A new voice yelled. We turned around to see a tiny Tadase running towards an old woman.

"Oba-chan…" he muttered as he continued to look at the memory. The elderly woman turned around as Tadase held out the little white daisy.

"_Thank you." she said as she bent down and took the fragile flower. Tadase smiled._

"_Neh…oba-chan. Do you want to hear onii-tan play his violin? He promised he would play for Utau and me after he comes back from lessons."_

"_I have a lot of work to do, so I can't." she said and walked away. Tadase looked down._

"_Oh…"_

* * *

"_Onii-tan! Welcome back!" Tadase cheered as he and Utau ran to him. Utau pushed him before he was about to hug him. Tadase whimpered in pain as Utau clung onto her brother._

"_Ikuto! Welcome back! Did you miss your imouto?" she cuddled next to him. Ikuto managed to get out of her clutches and kneeled down to pat Tadase on the head._

"_Don't cry." He gave a small smiled. "I'll still play the violin for you. You can pick a song, if you want."_

"_Eh?!" Utau yelled. "But Ikuto! You said that I could choose."_

"_Well, I decided it should be Tadase's turn." Utau started whining. "Utau…apologize to Tadase." She pouted._

"_Fine…" she mumbled. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry…" Ikuto stood up and patted her too._

"_Good." Utau flashed a big smile and glomped him. "U-utau…! Get off!" Tadase blinked and giggled as he decided to join in on the fun and also hugged his onii-tan. _

* * *

"_-Kikoeru wa…koi no rizum-"_

"_STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!" A voice screamed half way of Ikuto's playing and Utau's singing. Tadase and Utau flinched as Tadase's mom entered the room. "I thought I told you, no violin playing in this house! It's annoying! That violin is bad luck! You'll make us all suffer! You'll even disappear like your father!!"_

_Ikuto lowered his violin a little as he continued hearing Mizue's yelling._

* * *

"_Oba-chan…is onii-tan's violin really cursed?" Tadase asked his grandma, who was arranging white lilies. _

"_That's just a superstition. A musical instrument cannot control people's lives. Mizue is just tired. That's why the rumor is bothering her."_

"_Rumor?" Tadase tilted his head._

"_It was said that Tsukiyomi Aruto's violin brings bad luck. Some say that his music will make people get sick or die…and that curse made Aruto go away from his family. It's just a rumor, so don't let it bother you, okay?"_

"_Okay!" Tadase said confidently. He heard barking outside the window. He turned to see a golden dog wagging her tail. "Ah! Betty! Do you want to go for a walk?" She barked. "Stay right there!"_

_Just as Tadase was walking out the door, he noticed someone hesitantly walking away. He blinked. "Onii-tan? Where are you going?" Ikuto turned back a little, making Tadase notice the big violin case strapped on his back. "An adult's violin…?" Ikuto began walking away. "Wait! Onii-tan! Where are you going? Onii-ta-" Tadase fell when he tried running to him._

_Ikuto turned to him, but then ran away. "Onii-tan!!"_

**

* * *

(Years later, when Tadase was in fourth grade)**

"_I'm home." Tadase spoke as he entered the door. It was silent for some reason. Kiseki floated next to him._

"_It doesn't seem that anyone's around…" he said. Suddenly, they heard a melody coming from the back. Tadase blinked._

"_That piece of music…it can't be…" He ran out to the garden. "Onii-sa-!" Tadase stopped his sentence when he saw Ikuto lowering his bow and Betty lying on the ground, unconscious. "B-betty…" he checked her. "Sh-she's not breathing…"_

_Ikuto was just looking at them. Tadase looked at him. "W-why didn't you save her. You were watching the whole time.."_

_Suddenly, there was a loud shriek coming from Tadase's mom. "Help! Someone! Grandmother has…!"_

_Tadase turned. "Grandma?!" _

_Paramedics came and took Tadase's grandmother to an ambulance. Mizue turned to Ikuto, pointing her finger. "YOU BLACK CAT!! YOU BROUGHT BAD LUCK TO ALL OF US! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!"  
_

"_M-mother…please calm do-" Tadase's eyes widened when he noticed something tangling from Ikuto's hand. "My Dumpty Key! Onii-san…my dad gave that to me. Please give it back."_

"_Tadase! Get in the car! Don't let him get to you!" Mizue warned as she dragged Tadase away. Ikuto turned his back and began walking away. _

"_Onii-san!!!" Tadase called out._

* * *

"He left us again…" Tadase mumbled, a few tears rolling down his face. "And he still never explained why. He never told us why he left and hurt us all…" He closed his eyes.

"A-ah! Tadase-kun! Wake up!" Amu said.

"Everyone's falling asleep after their past is shown…so I guess it's no use…" I mumbled.

"Then…who's next?" Amu wondered. Hiro just stared at the new memory that was appearing.

"_Amu! Can you take care of Ami?" Amu's mom asked as she handed the crying baby to her. "I really need a break. She's been crying all day."_

"_Okay." Amu sighed as she looked at her baby sister. Ami sniffled a bit, and smiled, giggling. "There we g-" Amu winced as Ami grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled it hard. "A-ami!!" Amu set her down on the floor and glared at her. "Don't do that! That's very bad!"_

_Ami's smile disappeared and she began to cry. "Amu! Why is Ami crying?" Her dad came into the room and grabbed the infant to comfort her. "There, there my little birdy! Everything's alright! Look! Daddy's funny face!" He stuck his tongue out and made funny sounds with his eyes wide open. _

_Ami giggled. Amu's mom came back. "Amu! Don't scold at Ami!"_

"_But she pulled my hair…"_

"_She's still an infant. She doesn't know any better." Amu's dad explained._

"_Well, she's a dummy then." Amu crossed her arms._

"_Amu!" her parents scolded. She flinched as Ami started to cry again. "You will learn to respect your little sister. Apologize to her and then go to your room."_

"_But-"_

"_Now. Amu." Her dad warned. She gave a small glared to Ami._

"_Sorry…" she mumbled before walking up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and jumped on her bed._

'_It's not fair! It's always Ami this, Ami that. They're not caring about me anymore... Ami's not even that special! Just because she's a baby and all…'_

"_It's just not fair…" she mumbled with a tear falling onto her pillow._

* * *

"That's right…Ami was the only subject to my parents…" Amu's hand slid down the glass. "They never paid attention to me…even now…" Her eyes drooped and she and her charas dozed off.

I looked at Hiro. "Looks like…we're the only ones left…"

He scoffed. "And you think it's related to what the next memory's going to be? You're such an idiot."

"Oh. And like you're not one yourself?" I mocked.

"If this orb thing wasn't surrounding me, you'd be blasted into bits by now."

"And you'd explode from the lock's energy." It was silent for a while. "…neh…Hiro…"

"What?!" He snapped. I glared.

"Well, I was going to ask you nicely, but now never mind. Why are you always a stuck up asswipe?

"Why are you an annoying little brat?"

"I'm an annoying little brat because you ruined my life back home!"

"Well, I'm a stuck up asswipe because-" Hiro stopped himself. I raised a brow.

"Because of…what?"

"It's nothing." He said immediately.

"But-"

"Look! Just shut up! It's none of your business!!" I looked down, but then my ears perked up when I recognized a voice.

"_Hiro... What kind of grade is this?"_ I noticed that a new memory finally appeared. I blinked.

"Mom…?" Hiro's eyes widened as he swiftly looked at the image that was being displayed.

"No…why that…?" he murmured.

"_Sorry mom…" the young Hiro looked down as he was being scolded for getting a C on a test. Our mom threw the paper on the table and crossed her arms. _

"_This is the 3rd C you've gotten on a test this week. You have to do better in classes."_

"_I know…"_

"_Oh really? What do you know?" she asked cockily._

"_That I have to study to be the best in all of my classes."_

"_Then prove it. From now on, I want you to focus on your schoolwork. You really have to stop playing your little games and work real hard so your little sister will look up to you and do well too. What if she's also going to slack off her homework? It's going to be all your fault."_

_Her words made Hiro cringe. Suddenly, there was crying in the other room. "Honey! Haruko spilled food all over the floor." Hiro's dad called out._

"_Hold on. I'll be right there." Mom stood up and looked at Hiro once more. "Remember. Do well in school. You wouldn't want to be a failure and disappoint your family, would you?" And with that, she left. _

_Hiro looked at the test on the table, grabbed it, and angrily threw it in the trash can. "Stupid tests…stupid school…whoever made them is stupid…"_

'_It's going to be all your fault...You wouldn't want to be a failure and disappoint your family, would you?'_

_Hiro tightened his fist as Mom's words repeated in his head. He looked down. "I don't want to be a disappointment to them…but how am I going to prove to them?"_

"_With the help of me of course." A voice said. Hiro looked up and noticed that a white egg with white angel wings appeared before him. It cracked open to reveal a small chibi person who had spiky black hair with white streaks, a black jacket and pants, a white shirt inside, and white angel wings. "Nice to meet you Hiro. I'm Kazuhiko, your guardian character."_

"_Guardian character?" Hiro wondered as Kazuhiko floated around the room._

"_Yup. Or, your would-be self, to put it simply. I'm here to help you with your schoolwork and stuff. I'll teach you so that you can become the best student in your class and not be a failure like your mom said you would be."_

"_Why should I be listening to you? You're not even as tall as my little sister!" Hiro crossed his arms. Kazuhiko sighed._

"_Why must my owner be a stubborn brat?" he muttered. He took off his glasses and cleaned the lens with his sleeve. "Look at it this way: if you let me help you, you'll get better grades, if you won't, you'll just keep getting bad grades and scolded at by your mom over and over. Which will it be?"_

_Hiro pouted and looked down to think. Minutes passed, and he finally looked up. "Fine. I'll let you help me…"_

"_Good."  
_

_

* * *

The next day, Hiro was in his room, glaring at his chara. "What do you mean? Can't you just tell me the answers?"_

"_No. I can't! You won't learn anything if I just tell you them. Come on, it's really easy. Just follow the rules. Now, what does Dad, Mom, Sister, and Brother stand for when dividing?"_

"_Err…divide, multiply, simplify-"_

"_Wrong!" Kazuhiko poked Hiro hard on the head. "It's Subtract."_

_Hiro rubbed his sore forehead and glared. "You're an annoying little pixie, you know that right?"_

"_I thought I told you last time, I'm not a pixie, I'm a guardian character." Hiro rolled his eyes and looked back at his math homework. _

"_Well…atleast division is making sense now…" he muttered as he wrote in the answer._

"_That's because I'm helping you now." Kazuhiko floated down and dragged a blue folder in front of Hiro. "Now I'm going to help you with cause and effect."_

* * *

"_Good job Hiro!" Our dad praised once he saw Hiro's report card. Each subject was an A+ and the comments said that Hiro really improved well and that he was the top student in class._

_Hiro smiled proudly as he was patted on the head. Kazuhiko sighed and rested on Hiro's shoulder. "It was all thanks to me… don't I deserve any admiration too?"_

_His owner chuckled and ran out of the room, happy. He ran passed his 7 year old sister, not noticing her crumple up a piece of yellow paper and throwing it in the trash can._

_Hiro closed the door to his room and laid on his bed. He gave out a long sigh. "It's been so long since I could rest like this..."_

"_You've been studying too hard, that's why." Kazuhiko stated. Hiro nodded and closed his eyes._

"_But atleast everyone's happy now, right? Mom and dad are proud of my improvement."_

"_You're forgetting one person." Hiro opened one eye._

"_Who?"_

"_She's related to you, her name starts with an H like you, and her name rhymes with Baruko."_

"_Haruko? Isn't she happy too? Now she knows she should stick to studying like me to get good grades."_

"_That's what you think…" Kazuhiko mumbled._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I think you should be smart enough to figure it out. If you don't even when you're like 14 or something, I'll claim you to be a total idiot." He yawned. "But now…I think I should take a nap…" he mumbled and went inside his egg._

_Hiro grabbed it and shook it. "Hey! Wait. What do you mean by that? I'm not an idiot! Oi!"_

**

* * *

(6 years later)**

_Hiro woke up to hear someone crying. Kazuhiko cracked open his shell and rubbed his eyes. "It's 9 in the morning on a Saturday. Who would be crying at this time?"_

_Hiro ignored his chara and walked out of his room. When he entered the living room, he noticed his mom crying while his dad was patting her back. "What's going on…?" he asked._

"_Haruk-Haruko is gone…!" her mother bawled. His eyes widened._

"_What…? Why would she leave?" Kazuhiko sighed. _

"_You're officially an idiot…" he muttered. Hiro glanced at him. "Have you ever noticed that your sister's been acting strangely? She's been quiet and distant from you guys because your parents have been praising and paying attention to you too much."_

"_So…it's all my fault…?" His parents looked at him._

"_No…it couldn't be your fault. You're too good to be at fault." Hiro shook his head._

"_No! It is! I've been getting your attention for so long that Haruko thinks we don't even care about her! It's all my fault. I should've never tried to be the best…I should have never…" Hiro's eyes went dull as Kazuhiko clutched his stomach in pain._

"_Ack! Hiro! Forget what I said okay? It's not your fault right?" Kazuhiko nervously laughed as he tried to withstand the pain because of Hiro's denial of himself._

"_It's my fault…"_

"_Hiro!" Kazuhiko yelled before a dark purple aura engulfed the chara._

"_Hiro…it's not your fault…it just can't be." Hiro's dad said. Soon the darkness surrounding the chara disappeared, but now Kazuhiko looked different. He hand snowy white hair, a white jacket and pants, a black shirt inside, and black devil wings._

"_He's right. It's not your fault." the new Kazuhiko asked with a small smirk forming on his lips. Hiro nodded. _

"_It is…she disappeared because of me…"_

"_Are you so sure about that? What if she wanted to disappear because of something else? Like say…for a magical egg?"_

_Hiro looked up. 'Magical egg?' he wondered._

"_The Embryo, is what it's called. It lets you grant any wish. Haruko might have found out about it before you did and wants to get it so she can be better than you. Now…would you want a little 13 year old girl pass you?"_

_Hiro now had a determined look on his face. "No…" His parents looked at him confusingly. "Mom, dad. I think I might know where Haruko might have gone to. Please…let me go to Japan."_

* * *

As the image faded away, Hiro and I stayed silent. Tears rolled down my face as I finally understood now. "S-so…that's what really happened…? Hiro…?"

He turned away, but I managed to catch a glimpse of something shiny fall off his face. "So what?" he muttered rubbing his eyes. "So what if I cared about you? So what if I turned evil because Kazuhiko did? So what if I went to Japan to get the Embryo before you do? So what if I saw you again? So… what?"

"Hiro…" I whispered.

"Damn!" He cursed, rubbing his eyes even more. "I think Kazuhiko'ss laziness caught on…to me…" he mumbled before closing his eyes. I was the only one left, everyone else around me asleep. I began to cry.

"I was wrong…I was wrong all along…" I whispered.

'_So you finally figured everything out.'_ A voice said. A bright golden light shined in front of me and the Embryo appeared. It cracked open and a chara came out. I gasped.

"Tsuki!"

**

* * *

Shadow: -sighs- Everyone is still missing… T-T Oh well…I hope this will satisfy you readers. 13 whole pages people! 13. Ouch(sore fingers). Out of all the memories, I have to say, I don't really like Amu's…:/ But I couldn't do anything else. I think Peach-pit sensei should add a little bit more things to Amu's past so it could be easier…but oh well, the manga's still kick-ass awesome :) I'll try to maintain updating every two weeks or so…if I can… but what's ticking me off is…WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?!!**

**-silence still-**

**Shadow: -sweatdrop-…=.= Anyway, before I get myself killed here too, I'll see you next time! -grabs weapons and walks out the door-  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shadow: Yo guys. Sorry I've now only been updating for like…every two month-**

**Hiro: -walks in- Yo guys I have the food- -sees Shadow and drops food- …O.O…**

**Shadow:…um…yo-**

**Hiro: What are you doing here?!**

**Shadow: Um…I came back to update, since I haven't in a while…**

**Hiro: Well, there's no need to do that! We'll do it for you! –pushes Shadow out the door- See ya! ^^ **

**Shadow: But wai- -door slams on her face-**

* * *

Tsuki looked…wow. Instead of her usual ninja attire, she wore a long, flowing golden dress with some arm warmers to match. On the edges, there was a crescent moon embedded on with midnight blue thread. Tsuki also wore a tiara, with a pure white pearl as the jewel.

"Tsuki! You look…more girly." I snickered. She gave me the same smile.

"Yeah, you also looked cute when you transformed with Yoru." I blushed. She chuckled and entered the glass orb. "So…I see you finally understand everything?"

I leaned back and nodded. "Yeah…everything…who knew…?" I frowned and bumped my head against the glass orb. "I'm such an idiot…"

"You're not an idiot. You just, didn't understand everything yet. Come on, you were 7. You didn't know any better."

"Un…" I closed my eyes.

"Everyone's been facing some kind of pain in their childhood: betrayal." She was referring to Ikuto. "Losing someone or something precious." Tadase. "Jealousy." Amu. "And pressure." To…Hiro-nii…

"So you see? You're not alone. Everyone's experienced sadness, but in different forms of it." Tsuki lifted my head(or at least tried to). "So, don't be sad. The sadness will end during time. So in the mean time, lift your head up. Don't run away from things, face it. In the process, I'm sure you'll find your way. Neh?" she tilted her head and smiled.

I smiled too, a few tears escaping me. "Yeah…"

"So…with that said and done, are you ready to make your wish Haruko?"

"I-I'm not sure…" I don't want you to go away…Tsuki sighed and gave a small smile.

"Haruko...you shouldn't hesitate because of that. Remember, I'm part of you, so I'll always be with you. Right?"

"But…"

"No buts!" She poked me hard on the forehead. "It'll be all right after this. I promise you, it will…"

I looked down for a minute, then back at her. "….right…"

"Good! Now," she folded her arms, her arm warmers gracefully following the movement. "Now, what will it be Haruko? Your wish is my command."

I laughed a little, but looked away, remembering about everyone's sad memories, including my own. "Well, it might sound corny, but…I want each person to find their own happiness someday…." When Tsuki giggled, I flinched. "Ack! I knew it sounded corny! E-err… maybe I should re-"

"No, baka!" Tsuki yelled. I glared at her. "You actually got the wish I wanted you to wish for right. It's okay, no matter how over used that wish is…" I glared at her for mocking me, she glared back.

We both smiled and laughed. "It was great seeing you again." I said. But…I guess this is goodbye.

"No! Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting!" I sweatdropped. What does Peter Pan have to do with this? "Peter Pan has something to do with this!! Because if you say goodbye, it's like we're never going to see each other again!! So…so…at least say…see you later, or see you tomorrow." Tsuki whispered. "It's much better…" she was giving me puppy eyes. I gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Un…Mata ashita(I got it from one of Ouran's songs. It means see you tomorrow)." I said, but I doubted it a little.

"Oi! We _will_ see each other soon! Or…I hope…" she gave a worried glance and immediately shook her head. "Forget what I said! I will see you soon! You better count on that! Okay?" she held out her hand. I smiled.

"Okay." I said and we did a mini pinky promise. As we did that, the light around us glowed brighter. The glass orbs that were keeping everyone captive cracked, and burst into tiny pieces. The bright atmosphere soon disappeared, and reality came back once again. But there was no Tsuki in sight…

I blinked when I realized we were all still floating in the air- wait...everyone but me's still asleep, and their transformations became undone after the glass broke….so that means…

"HARUKO!!!!!" Kukai's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I realized the wind rushing through my ears. Dammit it Tsuki, couldn't you have at least made us have a safe landing after all that?!!

"KYAA!!!!" I yelled as we were all dropping down to the ground. Gravity must really hate us for having super magical powers….

Ikuto's slowly opened. His eyes widened when he realized the situation. "Yoru!" he said, waking the chara up. "Chara nari. Now!"

"H-huh…? Err… right! Nya!" After changing into Black Lynx, Ikuto tried to go after me.

"Birdy-chan!" he yelled out. But then, a pair of arms already caught me, and they weren't Ikuto's.

"Looks like I caught her before you did, Ikuto-san." Kukai grinned and looked down at me. He gave me an affectionate smile; his eyes were glistening in the moonlight. "Neh, daijoubu, Haruko-chan?" I turned a little pink at his gaze and nodded.

Ikuto stared for a second, then smiled as well. He looked a little hurt, but didn't seem to mind at all. We were all floating in the air. "Congrats soccer boy. You beat me." he chuckled. "Make sure you take care of her though, because if I'll kill you if you don't."

"Yeah, will do." I glared at both of them.

"Hey! Stop talking like I'm some sort of prize! Besides, aren't Hiro and the others-"

"AHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" Hiro screamed when he woke up as well. We all sweatdropped. Something somehow landed in Ikuto's arms. It was Amu, still asleep.

"Well that was convenient…" he mumbled, then smiled lightly when Amu unconsciously cuddled up closer.

"I guess we got Tadase then. Hiro could make it alive himself." I smacked Kukai for saying that.

"Oi! Hiro and I are cool now, so don't make fun of my onii-chan!" He laughed nervously and set me down on his levitating snowboard.

"Okay okay." He smiled to himself. "I don't know what happened when there was that huge light, but it sure was a good thing. Anyway…to Tadase-!!"

"Holy Crown!" the said King yelled out and the jelly like substance cushioned his fall. I blinked. When did he even wake up?

"E-err…to Hiro then!" Kukai sweatdropped and went after him instead. Hiro was still falling, and I think I saw a few tears?

"Hiro-nii!!" I called out, he was a little bit below us, but it was enough for me to bend down and grab his hand.

He looked up(and his eyes did seem a little watery) when he noticed he was dangling in air. "E-eh…? Haruko...-"

"Ah!" I yelled a little since I was moving toward the edge of the board because Hiro's weight was dragging me down. When I was about to slip, Kukai caught my arm.

"Woah! Wouldn't want to let you fall as well, right?" he chuckled.

"E-err…Kukai…? Can you just fly us back to the others? I'm slipping…" We sweatdropped.

"Right." He said and flew to the guardians. As we got down, Hiro panted and looked at me confusingly.

"…why did you help me?" he asked.

"Because…you're my brother." I smiled. He started tearing up. I smirked. "Nii-chan…are you…crying?"

"N-no!!" he rubbed his eyes. "There's just…"

"Something in your eye?" I chuckled. I lowered my head a little, trying to gain my confidence. When I was ready, I wrapped my arms around him. "Gomenasai, Hiro…"

Hiro froze a little, before letting his own tears out. "Waahhh!!!! I'M SO SORRY TOO HARUKO!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE YOUR ONII-SAN!!!" he yelled and gave me a tight hug. I was now suffocating.

"H-hiro-!! Can't breath!!!" As he let go of me, a new voice spoke.

"It's about time I'm back to normal…" Kazuhiko mumbled and floated next to Hiro.

"Ah! Kazuhiko! You're ba- ack!" The chara smacked Hiro on the head.

"That's for not believing in yourself and making me into an X character." He stated bluntly and turned to me. "Hey Haruko. Sorry when I made Hiro do evil things. It was his fault anyway, so…"

"O…kay?" I blinked. Suddenly, arms were wrapped around me.

"I guess everything's okay now, right?" Kukai asked as he put his head on my shoulder. Hiro glared at him before pushing him away.

"Oi! Don't get so close to her!" he hissed. He smiled to me again, pointing to himself. "Don't worry! Your onii-chan will protect you!" I sweatdropped. When did this overprotective side exist in Hiro's body?

Kukai glared. "I think I liked the evil Hiro better…" he muttered.

"Oh. Is that so?" Ikuto asked, popping out of nowhere. I fell back, landing on Kukai's lap. We both blushed, big time.

"Oi! Get off of her!" Hiro shouted. Ikuto chuckled and threw the boy over his shoulder.

"Come on Hiro. The others want to talk to you." he said. Ikuto turned back to us and gave a wink.

"No!! NOO!!!! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!!!" Hiro cried. Ikuto had an anime vein and hit Hiro on the head.

"Baka…" Ikuto mumbled.

"Ugh…Hiro's so troublesome now." Kukai groaned and lied down on my lap. I tensed up a bit, but forced myself to stay. Kukai might do something 'else' if I don't.

"Y-yeah…I guess it's 'cause his heart's been purified." I chuckled, watching him trying to run to us, but his ear was being pulled by Ikuto. Kukai looked up.

"What did happen? You know, when there was that big light." I started explaining what happened, and when I was finished, he nodded. "So…you told Tsuki that you wished everyone was happy?" he chuckled. "It sounds sorta cliché." I dropped my head.

"That's what Tsuki said too…" Kukai blinked before lifting his hand up to hold the back of my head. He pushed me a bit more down, and lifted his own head to kiss me on the lips. My eyes widened when he made it deeper. After a minute, he parted away. "Ku-kukai…nani…?"

"As an apology for calling your wish cliché. And also…I was bored." He shrugged. I glared at him. He just smiled and hugged me. "Kidding!"

"Aww…such a cute couple~!" some cooed. Kukai and I jumped and turned around.

"Tsukasa? What are you doing here?" I asked frantically.

"Well, I came finally find out about this place, and decided to see how things were going." I blinked when I saw something bouncing up and down by his side. It was a catnip toy. And right behind it was…Ikuto…

"I-iku…" I twitched when he started playing with it.

"Ah yes! I also wanted to play with Ikuto too!" Tsukasa smiled. Ikuto twitched and tried to make himself stop.

"…s-stupid cat instincts…" he muttered. I sweatdropped even more. Tsukasa looked at me.

"Neh, I wonder…did you make your wish yet?" I nodded a sad yes.

"Please don't ask what it was…I don't want to feel embarrassed again…." I groaned. I blinked when I noticed something shining from Ikuto's neck. It was the Dumpty key. I turned to Tsukasa. "Hey, about this Lock and Key thing…Kazuomi said something about it opening some world. What did he mean by that?"

Ikuto, who finally managed to control himself, blinked. "Speaking of Mr. Director, where is he?"

Kukai pointed to the building that was near a pole. Tied to the pole, was Kazuomi, unconscious. "We managed to get him when he was blinded by the light. The X eggs were no problem since the light purified them itself."

"Nice job." Ikuto smirked. Tsukasa just tilted his head.

"World? What world?"

"Well, Kazuomi said that something will happen one the lock and key come together."

"I don't know what Kazuomi-san is talking about, but what happens when the lock and key come together just happened."

"But still…" he chuckled.

"Well, if you're still really confused about this, would you like to see the ending of the book to help you?"

We all blinked.

**

* * *

Shadow: -sitting at the end of a hallway- They won't let me back in…T-T I had a bloody nose too, thanks to now-overprotective-Hiro… Well, minna, I'll see leave yuo to that somewhat cliffhanger, because Shadow needs to figure out and/or make up the ending of Tsukasa's book. I'll try to publish another chapter…hopefully…earlier than 2 months? I promise! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Shadow: -busts through the door- Yo minna!! :D**

**Everyone: O.o **

**Yoru: Why are you back, nya?**

**Shadow: Because… I was watching all the Ikuto scenes of Shugo Chara and I just HAD to write! Plus, the new chapter came and finished the story of Kokoro no Tomago! :D**

**Haruko: You're back. That's amazing. You earn a cookie- -twitches when seeing Shadow sparkle- I didn't really mean it. **

**Shadow: -sits in a corner and grows mushrooms- T.T**

**

* * *

(The next day)**

"Wakey wakey little sis!!" a loud voice shouted near my ear, causing me to fall off my bed. Suddenly, bright light shined through the room and I tried to hide under my bed for shelter. "Oi! Get out under there! We're supposed to go meet up with your kiddy friends, right?"

I recognized the voice and poked my head out. "Hiro??"

"Yeah!" he smiled. "Good morning little one!"

"How did you get into my house?!!!" Anime vein. "AND I'M NOT LITTLE!"

"Well, you see…" he scratched his head. "I don't really remember either. All I remember was having this dream about you and that Kukai kid going on a date, and you two were about to kiss and…oh…I remember now…" he sweatdropped. "That explains the broken door…"

"Y-you were dreaming about me and Kukai…kissing…?" I twitched.

"Well, not just kissing…" he nervously patted my head. "You'll learn when you get older! Now get ready. We have to meet with your friends to finish that book."

I simply stared at him as he began walking away. This Hiro…is really weird…

"Hey! I'm only being weird because it's been such a long time since we've talked." Hiro stated, popping into the room again. He smiled lightly. "It's better than biting each others' necks off, right?"

"…Yeah."

* * *

As Hiro and I were walking to Seiyo, arms were suddenly wrapped around me. "Yo Haru-chan." Kukai whispered in my ear. I jumped, slammed into a tree and fell down. Kukai laughed and I glared.

"Kukai!!!"

"Sorry. Sorry. I just wanted to see how you would react." He smiled and held out his hand, which I took to make him fall into a bush. I brushed myself off with a triumphant smirk.

"Good job." Hiro gave me a thumbs up. Kukai scoffed and grabbed my hand.

"Whatever. Let's get going shall we?" he smiled, but I could see a dark evil aura behind him. Kukai took a few steps forward. My eyes widened and I knew what was going to happen next. I quickly grabbed Hiro's hand, not wanting to let him be the only one out. "Run sempai!!!" Kukai yelled.

"Gah! N-nooo!! Haruko, let go of m- WAAHHH!!!!!" Hiro and I screamed as Kukai pulled us both into his full speed dash mode.

* * *

"Yosh! We are here!" Kukai cheered. He turned around and sweatdropped. Hiro and I were sprawled on the ground with our souls coming out. "You guys really are related…"

The others were already there. "Haru-chan! Hiro-kun! Daijoubu?" Amu wondered as she helped us up. I held my head.

"Un…sorta…" I mumbled.

"Anyway…" Hiro smacked Kukai on the head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR HUH!?!?!!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!!! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE MY LITTLE SISTER LOVES YOU!!! AND ANOTHER THI-"

Duct tape was put over Hiro's mouth, but he still tried to yell. Kazuhiko floated away from Hiro, cleaning his ear. "Stop yelling. You're making a scene…" he muttered. Hiro tore of the tape and cried at the pain.

"B-but…" Tape was put over his mouth again, this time, by me. I also taped his hands together to keep him from struggling.

"No buts. Now come on. That Tsukasa guy's waiting for us. Oh yeah. I get to like whoever I like, so don't be so dramatic about it." I mumbled as I dragged my crying brother into the school.

The others followed anxiously with a nervous smile.

* * *

"Neh. Tadase. Where are we supposed to go?" Nagehiko asked as he looked around.

"The First King said to meet him in his office…" he said as he knocked on the door. "Tsukasa-san? We're here." He opened the door, but no one was inside.

"He's not here…" We all walked in and Tadase blinked when he noticed something.

"Oh. He is…" he murmured and walked toward the bookcase. I noticed that a book was partially sticking out. Tadase pulled it out a little more, and there was a click. Suddenly, the bookcase slid open, revealing a hidden staircase. We all looked inside, shocked.

"Wh-what is this place?!!" Amu exclaimed.

"It's a hidden passage way. Tsukasa-san must have purposely let the book a little out to tell us." He started walking down the stairs. I clung onto Kukai.

"Tsukasa looks more suspicious now…what kind of person has a hidden passageway in his own school…?" I wondered, looking all around me. There were a few doors on the walls, well, if there _were_ walls. For some reason, everything looked like they were floating in midair.

"Wow look! It's a door for a guardian character." Ran said as she looked at the miniature entrance that said 'Egg Only' with the sign of my birthmark on it.

"Still creeping out even more…" I repeated. Kukai chuckled.

"This is amazing…" Amu said. "Mr. Caretaker must know a lot about the guardian characters and the Embryo, huh?"

Tadase nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know he did until I got Kiseki; though, I have a feeling Tsukasa-san didn't tell me exactly everything about it." We stopped at the door. "We're here."

Bright light was shown as the door was opened, but then when it was back to normal, we saw Tsukasa, Ikuto, and Utau drinking tea. "Good to see you've arrived. We were waiting for you." Tsukasa smiled and gestured us over to the empty remaining seats.

I jumped a little when I saw Ikuto. He looked right at me, but I looked away. He frowned. While I was too busy fidgeting in my seat, I didn't notice Ikuto sneak behind me. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me. "Neh~…Birdy-chan, are you still afraid of me?" he asked.

I squeaked and fell off my seat. "Ikuto…!" Kukai fumed. Ikuto just waved his hand.

"Relax soccer boy. I've accepted defeat. I'm not after her anymore….or am I?" he chuckled when Kukai stood up, glaring at him.

"Oi, oi." Nagehiko gestured. "Don't make a blood bath in here."

"You're going to ruin the tea if you do. Take it outside." Rima suggested. Amu sweatdropped.

"They are right." Tsukasa laughed. "But can you do that later? Do you not want to finish the story?"

Kukai glared at Ikuto as he calmly sat back down in his seat with a teasing smile. I nudged him. "Kukai…" he crossed his arms and sat down too with a pout.

"Neh. Tsukasa-san. How _does_ the story end?" Tadase asked. Tsukasa chuckled.

"Ah yes. Of course." He took a binder out of nowhere. Inside, there were the ripped out picture book pages in protected sheets. "I'm sorry that I had to keep the rest of the story from you, but that _is_ what draws the characters into every story." He turned to me. "Would you like to read the rest, Fujiwara-san?"

"Uh…sure…" I mumbled and took the binder into my hands. "We left off when the egg was on its journey, right?"

**

* * *

(Storytime!)**

As the egg started its journey, it met a few other lost eggs, only this time, they weren't like the egg. The lost eggs were abandoned by their owners for good, leaving them cold, dark, and lonely. Those eggs turned hard were always in a bad mood and snapped at anyone who came across them. _"What do you want?" _one bad egg hissed.

Of course, the egg was terrified, seeing that this was the first time it has met another egg like this. _"I-I'm looking for my owner. I was wondering if you have ever seen him or her?" _

The other egg laughed._ "It's useless. You were lost for a reason. There's no point in trying to find your owner, they won't look for you. It's useless I say, useless!"_

The egg didn't believe it though. _"It's not useless! My owner might be as worried as me as I'm worried for them! I'm sure your owner might be trying hard to look for you too, you just don't believe it. And you're just not trying as hard to look for them as they are."_

The egg's words stunned the other's. _"Y-you're probably right…"_ And as it said those words, the once bad egg became confident again and also started to look for their owner. Soon, it did and the egg was happy for them to be together again.

"_Now I still have to find my own owner!" _The egg said and walked down the path.

As it journeyed, the egg met new friends and also more bad eggs. With the help of its friends though, they all managed to help the bad eggs overcome their hesitancy and help them find their own owners. But the egg itself still couldn't find its own.

"_What should I do? I still haven't found my owner yet!" _it cried.

"_Don't give up!" _said the bird. _"You can still find them. You just have to stay positive."_

"_But…what if they don't want me anymore??"_

"_Like Bird said, don't give up! What would happen to your owner if you aren't with them? You can do it! And you're not alone, we're here to help you!"_ cheered on the mouse. The egg wiped its tears and nodded confidently.

"_Right!"_ Suddenly, there was a bright light. Through it, there was a shadowed figure, holding out a hand to the egg.

"_I've been looking for you."_ the person smiled.

"_A-are you my owner?" _

"_Yeah. My friends and I have been looking for you. I was about to give up, but I was still worried how you would be if you were all alone."_

"_I thought the same thing. But it's a good thing we both never gave up, or else we never would've found each other."_ The egg cried as it was picked up by its owner. _"I'm so happy I get to see you again!"_ And with that, the egg and its owner shared a heart warming embrace together.

* * *

I closed the binder shut. Amu groaned. "I'm still confused a little bit…"

"Actually, I sort of understand, but…what does this have to do with the Embryo?"

Tsukasa chuckled as he poured more tea into his cup. "This has completely nothing to do with the Embryo."

"Eh-? So what was the point of all this?" I asked.

"Well, it's mostly revolves around the Lock and Key. When you think about it, what really is a lock? What really is a key?"

"A key just opens up a locked lock." Kukai shrugged.

"Yes, that is true Souma-kun, but try to think deeper about it." We all tried to.

"…a lock…" Hiro soon spoke up. "Is something used to keep something away from others, right?"

Tsukasa nodded, taking a sip from his cup. "You're getting on the right path…"

"Well, if there was a reason for locking something away, it's probably because it's either very valuable or you want to keep the thing you're hiding a secret." Nagehiko crossed his arms.

"Now, what about the key? What is it to the lock?"

"It's…it…it opens up the lock?" I repeated what Kukai said.

"It reveals what the lock's hiding." Ikuto stated.

He gestured toward the book. "So, in your own opinions, what do you think the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are for?"

"Well, putting it all together, the Humpty is hiding something from us, something that is either good or bad, and the Dumpty Key helps us open up that secret." Tadase summarized.

"But there's one problem: we already opened the lock, but nothing happened, so what was it hiding?"

"Oh, the Humpty Lock _did_ open something…"

"And what would that be?"

"Take a look around you. Hasn't everything changed from before?" We all looked at each other. "Remember when Utau, Ikuto, and Hiro worked for Easter and were your enemies? Every one of you has become friends. You all opened the door to a happier place."

**

* * *

Shadow: Sorry if I have to end it here, but there are more parts I have to think about to make the final plot flow a bit more, well flowy. I already have the next scene in my head already though, but then if I put it as the ending of this chapter, it would be a really bad cliffhanger. ^^;**

**Kukai: Oh? How bad?**

**Shadow: Just, so-bad-it-can't-be-explained-in-words bad. –sighs- I'm quite pissed though. I was supposed to finish/publish this chapter by the end of **_**last **_**week, but my damn reading/ lang. arts teacher suddenly gave us a project that was due by that time(it was hard to do and she only gave us 1 week to finish). Come on! It's almost the end of the school year! And I had to stay up till 2 a.m on the day it was due! –sobs-I only had 4 1/2 hours of sleep…T-T**

**Haruko: And Shadow loves her sleep. **

**Shadow: Yes, yes I do.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shadow: Yes, yes it's been many months since I've last updated. Gomenasai!! o I've just had a very difficult writer's block in me and I turn very lazy in the summer. TT-TT I don't deserve to live… -melting-**

**Hiro: I think I can make that happen. :D –throws mace- **

**Shadow: O.O –dodges- I didn't mean it **_**that **_**literally! I don't want death as a punishment! Pick something else for my punishment! Wait…doesn't that make me masochistic or something if I want to be punished? O.O**

**Everyone: After all this time?! O.o**

**

* * *

(Later that day)**

"Hn…a happier place eh?" I whispered. "I wonder if that's really true…"

I was at the very back of everyone and Kukai was walking beside me, holding my hand. He looked at me for a second. "What? Are you saying you're not happy after all that's happened?"

"Well, I am…but…" I sighed. "I don't know…it feels like there's still something missing…"

I looked up as the charas were chasing Yoru, who was wearing Kiseki's crown. "Tsuki…" I whispered.

An arm wrapped around my waist. I looked at Kukai. "Neh, don't be down because of that Haru-chan. Tsuki wanted you to be happy, remember?"

"Right…"

"And she'll always be with you. Right in your heart." He said as he put a hand over where my heart was.

"Right, right. Okay. I get i-" I suddenly felt a dark aura and stopped walking.

"Kuuuuukaaaaaaiiii!!" Hiro gritted as he stomped over to us. "Why do you have your filthy hands on my sister's chest??"

I blinked as I realized where Kukai put his hand at. We both turned super red as Kukai let go off me.

"U-uhh- err..it's not what it looks l-like-!!!" Kukai stuttered.

"Eh~? So soccer boy wanted to really do something with Birdy-chan, huh?" Ikuto teased with a smirk.

"N-no-!!! I-I didn't mean it!!"

"Really? Because it looked like you were enjoying it."

"THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!!!" Hiro growled as an angel wing clip appeared on his head. He stretched out his arm, grabbing the white staff that appeared before him. "HELL'S FLA-!! ames..?" Hiro stared at the staff before him. He turned to his chara. "Kazuhiko!!! What happened to my scythe???" he whined.

"Baka. Angels don't carry scythes." Kazuhiko huffed. "Remember the time when I was evil because of you? I was once a devil before I got purified? Yeah. That's only the time when you get…ugh… 'Mr. Deathsickle.'"

"WHAT?!!!? SO MR. DEATHSICKLE'S GONE?!?!!?!?" Hiro cried and melted into a puddle. Our eyes were all twitching. He named his weapon? I dropped my head in shame. I can't believe I'm related to this scythe-naming-weirdo…

"Uwaaa… My scythe…come back to me…" Hiro moaned. He lifted and stared at his new weapon for a second(and he was still lying on the ground). He threw the staff away. "Screw that! I want my Death Scythe! I want my Death Scythe!"

"You just have to deal with the Angel's Staff for now. Besides, it's a good weapon." Kazuhiko said.

"It's a metal stick with wings on top! How can it beat a scythe like Mr. -"

Anime vein. "If you say Mr. Deathsickle one more time, I'm going to kick your ass. Chara Style."

"…" Hiro surprisingly stayed quiet, and admitted defeat. He even accepted his fate to go to the Corner of Woe(note: He's stealing Tamaki's corner! xD) We all sweatdropped as we heard him brooding about missing his beloved scythe.

"…d-does that mean I'm off the hook…?" Kukai asked. Oh, he shouldn't have, because after that, Hiro was out of his corner(how can there be a corner outside anyway?) and yelling out death threats at Kukai. Oh, and he was carrying a weapon too…if you can call a tree a weapon…

* * *

"Hey, if he dies, can I start dating you?" Ikuto asked as we watched Kukai run for his life. It's been 10 minutes…

I scoff and punch him in the arm. "Baka. No."

"I'm just saying…" he shrugged. "Shouldn't you be helping him anyway?"

"I don't wanna be killed by that tre- oh wait never mind. He has a whip now. Wait…when the hell did Hiro get that?" I scrunched my eyebrows. I sighed and shook my head. "Oh well… You know, I think you're better off without me, Ikuto."

"Oh? You think so?" his eyes gazed at me. I nodded.

"Yeah. And I can already see that someone is taking an interest in you after finally realizing her love." I grinned a little as I watched Amu take a few peeks at Ikuto and me. She seemed a little frustrated and confused seeing us, but puts on a smile when her friends spoke to her.

"Really? And who would that be?"

"Oh come on. You still haven't realized it? I thought you did a while ago." I sighed. "Oh well. I'm not telling~"

Hiro was walking toward us, feeling awfully triumphant. He was hiding some thing behind his back. I blinked. "Hiro…where's Kukai…?"

He smiled and dropped whatever was behind him on the floor. It was Kukai, wrapped up in rope with tape covering his mouth. His eyes were all swirly. I gasped and untied the ropes. Kukai sat up and ripped the tape off. He was swaying a bit. "H-he almost killed-ed me…" he slurred, and then fell back unconscious.

"…hm…maybe I should have helped him…" I mumbled. I looked up and glared at Hiro. "Nii-san. When Kukai wakes up, apologize to him."

"But…but-" I kept my glare until he sighed. "Fiiiiine…" he crossed his arms and turned away. "But this is the last time I'm going to apologize to anyone."

**

* * *

(Amu's house)**

"Itai!! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Hiro cried as I kept whacking him on the head. We were all hanging out in Amu's room and Hiro, being the idiotic ass he is, was telling an embarrassing story about…well, let's just say the four year old me wasn't really smart and thought that putting dish soap in cake batter will make the cake have fruit in it.

…Hiro once told me that dish soap was magical.

"You swore never to speak of that day again!! You asswipe!!" I growled as I continued to choke him while everyone kept laughing their asses off. I finally dropped him and huffed. "Nii-chan is a bad person…."

"Noo! Nii-chan is a good person!" Hiro clung onto my leg, trying to get me back. "Nii-chan is good!! He really is because…because…he'll buy you ice cream…?" My ears perked, but I shook my head.

'_Control inner obsessions…control inner ob-' _

"G-get me a Neapolitan and I'll forgive you." Dammit!

Hiro disappeared in a flash and came back a few seconds later holding an ice cream cone with strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream. There was even a cherry on top. "Here you go!" he smiled. I took it and mumbled a thank you, but kept glaring at the cold treat as I held it. I noticed I have _got _to work on my willpower.

Suddenly, the cherry disappeared. I blinked and looked at Kukai as he bit the red fruit. "Oi! That was my cherry!"

"You have the rest of that ice cream! Which, by the way, is going to melt if you don't start eating it!" he laughed and licked the top flavor.

"I am going to eat it!" I half-yelled and stared back at the ice cream with a small pout. I secretly glared at Kukai as he was waiting for me go with a smirk.

When I was about to lick it, the ice cream was suddenly shoved into my face! I blinked. Once. Twice, before turning to the person who did it.

"Ah. It seems I did it too early…" Ikuto muttered, letting go off Amu's wrist.

"Ikuto you bastard!" I yelled as I wiped the ice cream off. "Why did you do that?!"

He held up his hands in defense. "I didn't do it Birdy-chan. It was Amu's fault."

"Wh-wha-!? You grabbed my arm and made me push the ice cream!! You baka neko!!" The pink haired girl whacked him on the head, but Ikuto seemed unfazed.

"See? She confessed that she pushed the ice cream. I think she deserves to be kicked out." Again, he got whacked.

"This is MY house stupid!"

"Neh, neh, neh…for some reason, those two seem to have that 'angry couple' atmosphere…" Ran whispered.

"Like Nikaidou-sensei and Sanjo-san?" Miki suggested.

"Exactly!"

"Oi! We aren't like that!" Amu yelled at her charas.

"Riiiiight…." I giggled. I noticed Ikuto tilt his head and stared at me. I looked back at him and nodded with a wink. He gazed at Amu for a second and finally took notice of the little blush on her cheeks as she kept yelling at her charas. She was embarrassed. He chuckled a little.

I smiled and mentally cheered. _'Yosh! He finally noticed! I think he's going to be okay even without my help, so…' _"Yatta!!" I accidentally yelled out loud, causing everyone to stare at me. I turned pink and covered my eyes. "U-um…ignore me!!"

**

* * *

(Two months later)**

"1…2…3…"

"GOOD LUCK MINNA!!!!" everyone cheered as confetti was thrown in the air. People clapped and the graduates cheered. I was one of those graduates. Yes people, I finally graduated middle school. And it feels so good!!! Well, except for this kimono…

"Congrats Haru-chan!" Kukai smiled and patted me on the head. I smiled too and nodded thanks. Just then, I was tackled from behind.

"UWAAA!!!! My imouto-chan looks so cute in her kimono!!!!" Hiro cried as he kept rubbing his cheek against mine. "You're already going to highschool too!! It's too soon!! Too soon!!"

He kept crying(note: Omg.. I'm even tearing up a bit because of him. x'D), but I didn't know what to do so I just pat him on the back. "Congrats, Haru-chan!" The guardians cheered as they also came over.

"Anno…thank you." I said, but sweatdropped when Hiro bawled even more. "…can you help me…?"

"I got him." A voice said and Hiro was suddenly thrown over the person's shoulder.

"Ah! Thank you Ikuto!" I smiled. He just nodded.

"Waahhhh!!! No! No! Take me back to my imouto!!!" Hiro whined, earning him a punch from Ikuto.

"You're really annoying…" Ikuto muttered.

Hiro pouted a little. "Yeah…well… your face…"

Ikuto smirked and turned to me. "Neh, I heard there was going to be a festival thing for you graduates."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's going to be held at the back of the school. I'll show you- waahh!!" I was picked up by Kukai.

"Yosh! Let's get going then! Ikuto-san! I'll race you!" Kukai challenged. Ikuto smirked.

"Sure thing soccer boy."

"Whoever gets to the back of the school first wins. We can't use our charas, and we have to carry Hiro and Haruko too."

"Say what!?!" Hiro and I yelled.

"And the winner gets?"

"The winner gets to be treated to anything in the festival by the loser?"

"Deal." Ikuto smirked.

"Want to do the same thing Yoru?" Daichi asked. Yoru grinned and snickered.

"Wa-wait! Don't we have a say in this?!" Hiro asked.

"Nope! Ready, set, go!!" Kukai yelled and he and Ikuto charged at full speed with their charas also following, leaving the guardians behind. They just started at the trail of dust that was left behind.

"A-anno…" Amu stuttered.

* * *

"Heh…Looks like I won, soccer boy." Ikuto smirked.

"Yosh! Victory!!" Daichi made a peace sign.

"It was a tie!" Kukai panted. Yoru was too tired to complain and landed on Ikuto's shoulder.

"No…Ikuto-senpai definitely won…" Rin and Ran stated(note: remember them from the camping trip? :D ).

"And besides…" Ran started.

"…we think you killed Hiro-senpai and Haruko-san." Rin said, turning to us. The twins were wearing matching kimonos, but in opposite colors; Ran in blue, Rin in red. Ran poked Hiro with a stick. "Ran! Don't do that!"

The opposite immediately dropped the stick and shrugged. Soon, I woke up with a head ache. When my vision cleared, I immediately grabbed the stick and hit Ikuto and Kukai on the head. "Bakas!" I yelled.

The two rubbed their head in pain. Hiro finally got up too. "Meh…I feel like puking…" he yawned.

"Well, don't puke here."

"Yeah. It'll ruin my appetite." Ikuto snapped his fingers and looked at Kukai, "Chocolate taiyaki. Now."

"Eh?!! I told you, it was a tie!!"

"No. Ikuto-senpai won." The twins stated. The senpai smirked and Kukai finally gave in.

"Fine…but you're coming with me." Kukai said and grabbed my hand.

"Eh-?" I wondered as I was suddenly dragged away. When we weren't able to be seen, Kukai started running. Not his usual full speed dash running, but just running. We just passed the Taiyaki Stall. "Kukai. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere away from them!" He grinned. We stopped somewhere in the middle of the whole festival. "Neh, what do you want to do, Haru-chan?"

Daichi stopped floating. "Let's go in there!!" he exclaimed, pointing towards a small dark looking building. I paled.

"I-I don't know… I don't really feel like going into a haunted house…" Kukai's eyes sparked.

"Okay! Great, let's go!!" he cheered and started dragging me.

"What? I said no!!"

"And _that's _what reverse psychology is for!" he said.

"Kukai!!" I whined as we were just at the entrance.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." He said but smirked. "_If _I can get kiss."

I turned red. "What?!?" He gave me a look that said 'You heard me'. I sigh with a pout and give him a peck on the cheek. "There. Come on, let's go." Kukai pouted a little and I smirked. I know he wanted a kiss on the lips.

He blinked and looked around. "Eh? Where's Daic-"

"WAAHHHH!!!!!!!" a little voice yelled and something bumped into Kukai's head. It was Daichi, looking as frightened as a mouse.

I chuckled. "See? That's why I didn't want to go." Kukai laughed too.

**

* * *

(With the others)**

Amu sighed as she and the others tried to look for Haruko and Kukai. "I can't find them anywhere…"

"Where could they be?"

"_It's your fault for not keeping an eye on them." _Ran and Rin said to Ikuto.

"I thought soccer boy was going to come back with my taiyaki." The cat shrugged. He got hit in the head by Hiro.

"Don't you dare shrug at this situation! Because of you, my little imouto is gone with that.. that beast!!" Hiro started to cry, leaning on Ikuto for support. "Haru-chan…where are you..? Onii-chan misses you…"

Ikuto groaned and pushed the boy off of him. "They've only been gone for half an hour. It's no big deal. She probably doesn't need you."

Hiro half-heartedly smiled. _'Yeah. She probably doesn't…' _

"Ikuto! Don't say mean things like that!" Amu scolded. Ikuto smirked and neared her face.

"Oh really, _A-mu_-chan?" Amu jumped and became red.

She was thankfully saved by Hiro, sort of, because he clung onto her, cheering. "Hwuaa!! You're so kind for caring about my existance!! Amu-chan is a good girl!! Right? Right?"

"Hiro, I think you should let her go." Ikuto twitched.

Hiro smirked. "Why? Jealous?"

"Yes." He whispered so only Hiro could hear. "And also, you're choking her."

Hiro blinked and turned back to Amu, who looked a little blue. He let go of her. "Wahhh!!! Sorry Amu-chan!! Please don't punch me like how Haru-chan does…!!" He blinked. _'Speaking of Haruko…'_

Hiro put a hand on Amu's shoulder once she went back to normal. "Neh…Amu-chan..? Can you lend me a hand in something…?"

* * *

"Ngh!! Kukai!! Stop!" I yelled, trying to get away.

"Why should I? It's fun to see you squirm!" he grinned.

"You're so evil!"

"Yeah, but you know you love me."

"If you love me, then would you stop squirting me with that water gun? I already surrendered!" I whined. We were playing water tag with the water guns we won from the relay race.

Kukai and I almost went to every single place in the whole festival(almost because I still refused to go into the haunted house). Surprisingly, we still haven't been found out by the others. Well, we ran into Shizuka and the twins for a few times, but they told us they won't rat us out. And I'm scared of them because they were giving wink wink nudge nudge looks as they left.

"I just hope I don't meet them again…" I thought aloud as I recalled the flowing sparkles and stars they had around them.

"Eh? Who?" Kukai asked as we stopped at a tea stall and got some dango.

"Ah, just Shizuka and them…" I mumbled and bit into my dango. Kukai chuckled.

"Are you still freaked about the floating sparkles they had? Haru-chan, it isn't that scary." He laughed.

"B-but it's not normal!" I stuttered an excuse.

"Well, nothing in this world is ever normal, so it doesn't make a difference." Kukai finished his dango and left the skewer sticking out of his mouth. "Besides, the sparkles aren't _that_ weird, is it? I pretty much saw a lot of them from fans back in Seiyo."

"..y-you had fangirls…?" I asked awkwardly. He nodded. I turned my gaze toward the cup of tea I was holding. I don't know…but I felt…

"Jealous?" Kukai asked. I looked at him and he gave a teasing smile. "Are you jealous that I had fans Haru-chan?"

My eye twitched. "Wha-wha?! N-no!!" He gave a small smile.

"Heh. Really now?" he asked as he grabbed my chin and leaned closer to me. "Tell me that again then, but look at me straight in the eye this time."

I shivered as he whispered those words. Dammit! He's a year younger than me and yet he has more experience in this type of stuff! What the hell?!

"_Well.?" _He whispered into my ear again. The blush I already had on my face darkened as I forced myself to face Kukai. My eyes widened a little.

'_We're so close-!!'_

My mouth parted open, but I couldn't say anything. I was too distracted by the fact that our lips were only an inch away. Instead, I found myself leaning in a little, like I was being controlled to do it. Kukai was unconsciously doing the same thing too. Just when our lips were about to touch, and our eyes were about to close, there was a loud crash, followed by students screaming.

"Useless! Useless!!" a small voice chanted, and there were more crashes and bangs. Our eyes widened.

"No way…" I said before going outside. I looked up in the sky and my jaw dropped. About ten, no, twenty X eggs were flying in the air, shooting out small discs at the festival. Four X charas were above them, snickering at the chaos below.

"Oh come on!!" I stomped my foot at the ground and looked back up in disbelief. "I thought we finally got rid of you pests after defeating Easter!!"

"Uselessssss?!!!" the eggs said as they turned to me. I sweatdropped as the X charas smirked.

"I-I probably shouldn't have said that, shouldn't I?" I asked. The leader X chara pointed at me.

"Aaaattack!!" it yelled, and the eggs began shooting at me. I covered my head and waited for the impact, but noticed it never came. When I opened my eyes, I was suddenly lifted into the air by Kukai, who changed into his transformation.

He grinned at me. "Neh, Haru-chan. You really should be careful."

I turned a little pink. "E-err..yeah…sorry about that, but I was just surprised that these things are back. We gotta find the others."

"Yosh! Hang on tight Haru-chan!" he said as he began flying around the school, looking for everyone while trying not to get hurt by the eggs trailing after us.

"Gah!!! This wasn't supposed to happen!!" a familiar voice yelled. I blinked as I looked down.

"Nii-chan?"

"Hiro you idiot!" I heard Nagehiko yell(which was sort of odd, since usually he's rarely angry).

"Found them!" Kukai said. The guys were on a stage in their transformations. It turns out that they already knew of the X eggs, because there were more down there, that were keeping them in uh…X chains.(they were tied up with X eggs circling around them, okay? .)

"Minna!" I yelled as we came down. Suddenly, the X eggs on the stage came to a stop when they notice the new arrivals. They slowly turned to us. I blinked.

"Useless!!!" they yelled and threw themselves at us.

"Wahh!!" I did my best to dodge them. I almost tripped over something. I looked down to see it was a metal pole.

"Useless!" the eggs yelled again as I immediately grabbed the stick and used it to block their attacks. Unbeknownst to me, I didn't realize that a faint moon clip appeared on my head. Hiro, however, did.

"..Haru..-" Hiro was cut off by an X chara hitting him in the head and snickering. He glared at the thing and tried to chase it, even though his body was still bound. "Why you little-!!! Get the fuck back here so I can rip out those tiny miniscule twigs you call limbs!!"

The chara look frightened for a second, but when it saw Hiro struggling, it just snickered and flew farther away. "Hey! Come back!"

"_Hiro! Just use Angel's Staff! It can break the chains!" _Kazuhiko yelled.

"No! I will never betray my Death Scythe! I love it so!" Hiro yelled back. The X chara laughed. "Hey! What's wrong with loving your weapon?"

"_Everything! Now call out the staff, now!"_

"No!" The X chara snickered. Hiro glared.

"_If you call out the staff, I'm sure you'll be able to rip out that guy's limbs easily."_

"…" Hiro opened his hand. "Angel's Staff, come on out-! Oh my god. I sound like a pokemon trainer…" he muttered as he grabbed his weapon and broke free from his chains. He landed safely on the ground. "Oh well!"

I finally got to see Hiro's new transformation. Hiro had an unbuttoned white coat over a dark blue T-shirt. A loose black belt was around his waist and he also had white pants with some sort of black pouch at his right leg. He turned to me and waved.

"Neh~!! Haru-chan! Do you like my transformation? It's called Guardian Angel!" Hiro smiled, but then pouted. "It isn't as badass looking as Devil's Knight…and Mr. Deathsi-"

"_Hiro…" _Kazuhiko gritted.

"..right..and my Death Scythe is gone, but…it's still good! Right? Right?" he asked.

"E-er…yeah…" I slowly nodded. Hiro shined his teeth and gave me a thumbs up. I twitched. Before I could tell Hiro that he looked like Gai-sensei, I lifted my staff to my side to block another attack.

My instincts are unusually more alert for some reason...

I slowly turned my head toward the X eggs. "Neh..Hiro… Kukai. You should really take care of these guys right now."

"Right." They nodded at each other. Kukai got on his board and flew up into the air, distracting the eggs. They chased after him.

Hiro gave his staff a small twirl and then halted it to the ground. "Heaven's Light!" he yelled, and a beam shot in the air and light spread around. The eggs were quickly purified and everything was back to normal. Hiro's move even repaired the damages the X eggs made.

"Nice job!" Kukai gave Hiro a thumbs up. Hiro pouted and glared.

"I still don't like you." he said and threw his staff at him. Luckily, Kukai dodged.

"How did the X eggs come back anyway? I thought we fully got rid of them." I wondered. Hiro flinched, and I finally took notice of the glares that were aimed at him. "Nii-chan. _You _brought out the X eggs?"

"N-no- No!" _Glares. _"…okay. Yes…"

"Why? And how were you even able to?"

"Well, it's pretty easy if you steal a little kid's candy and taunt him…"

"…you stole a little kid's candy?!?!!"

"Amu helped too!!" he yelled, pointing at his lovely assistant. She jumped.

"Y-you were the one who said you needed help!! And you blackmailed me too!"

"Eh? What was the blackmail about?" Ikuto asked, looking at her.

"I-it's none of your business!!" Amu turned away to hide her blush. Both Ikuto and I smirked. I turned to Hiro, looking serious.

"Hiro…why?" he let out a breath and ushered me to come with him. I hesitantly followed and we sat near a tree. There was just silence between us. I opened my mouth to say something, but Hiro beat me to it.

"Neh, Haruko. Am I annoying to you?" he asked softly.

I blinked. "…well, sort of.." I flinched when I saw him slouch. I waved my hands frantically. "B-but not that annoying!! You're still a good person!!"

"You don't have to lie to me." he half smiled.

"..it's still the truth though." I whispered. "The only annoying thing about you is your overprotective-ness, and a little bit of your idiocy…but that's just because you want me to be happy and okay, right?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah…but yet…" he trailed off.

"Yet…?" I repeated. He shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"…so…why did you bring back the X eggs?"

He scratched his head. "Well, you could kind of say that I was trying to test you…?"

"Eh? With what?"

"…"

"Hiro. With what?"

"…"

"Hiro!!" I shook him.

"Alright alright!!" I let go of him. "Well, this might sound weird, but I was trying to test you…to see how much you care about me and need me…"

"..what?" I asked. He huffed and stood up.

"See? I knew it'd sound weird." I grabbed the end of his sleeve before he walked away.

"Hey! Get back here!!" He still tried to move away, dragging me with him. "Oi! Stop! My kimono's going to get wrecked!!" I forced myself to stand up, but I tripped on my sleeve(my kimono has _really_ long sleeves) and fell back, bringing Hiro along with me.

"H-haru-chan! Are you alright?" Amu asked, coming to check on me. I think that was a lie though, seeing that she had a bright red face and was just being sexually harassed by her perverted kitty.

"Yeah, yeah. Hiro and I are just having a sibling conference. You can go back to Ikuto now." I said, shooing her away. Her face turned even darker if that was possible.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. A-and I think I should stay here since I _did_ help Hiro." She smiled, proud of her excuse.

"Really. Is that a confession you should actually be proud of?" I smirked at her crestfallen face. "But…you're lucky I'm nice. You can stay." I turned to Hiro. "Care for an explanation?"

He sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?" I shook my head. "Well, the plan with the X eggs was, if I were to be attacked, and no one but you can help me, I wanted to see if you care enough of me to save me. But then the X eggs got out of hand and…well, you know what happened."

"Why would you go through all this just to see if I even care for you? Of course I care about you. You're my older brother." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Of course. And you're my little sister…" We stayed still quietly. A few seconds later, it started feeling a bit awkward.

"So…are we okay now…?" I asked, feeling a little suffocated from the hug now.

"Mhmm…"

"…so…can we let go now…?"

…

3, 2, 1.

"HWAAA!!!!! ONII-CHAN DOESN'T WANNA LET GO!!! IT'S TOO SOON!! TOO SOON!!!" He yelled in my ear. Damn, I think I'm partially deaf now. And where was that other Hiro, the one who wasn't so…

I continued to listen to my brothers bawling. People began staring.

…overemotional?

* * *

"H-hiro…it's been half an hour. Let go!!" I struggled to get away from my brother's tight grip. The others even tried to help but Hiro just wouldn't budge! (random note: I thought I'd like to share that I am now uncontrollably twitching b/c I have that damn Lollipop song stuck in my head. Damn Dell commercial!! D)

"Noo! No! I wanna stay with my little imouto-!!" Hiro flinched as he got smacked on the head.

"Shut..up…" Ikuto gritted. "And let go of Birdy-chan now."

Kukai nodded, pulling me tighter from the waist. "It's almost time for the fireworks too. We have to go back to the front of the school if we wanna get a good view."

"Wait, lemme try something." I said and I wriggled my arms out of Kukai's grasp. I poked Hiro on the neck, and he immediately fell asleep.

Everyone let go of us as I tried to hold my brother up. "Haru-chan…how did you do that…?" Nagehiko asked.

I blinked as I made Hiro sling his arm around my shoulders. "…you know what..? I don't know."

**

* * *

(Hiro's POV)**

After a few minutes or so, I began to regain consciousness. I opened my eyes and clutched my aching neck. "Ugh…where am I…?"

"You're in front of the school. Now shut up and enjoy the soon to be fireworks." I heard a voice mutter. My vision cleared and I glared at the source of the voice. Ikuto.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you shut up and-"

"Hiro…" I heard someone warn. I looked at Haruko, my own little sister, who was giving me a look to stop. And because I love her so much(not in an incest way, cause that's gross), I had to obey.

I huffed and plopped on the floor with my arms crossed, acting like a stubborn child. Everyone slowly followed my actions, but in a more calm and civil way. I was in the very back though, while they were all in a conversation.

The principal of Haruko's school was standing in front of the sitting crowd, talking. I ignored him though and began to think. The words Ikuto said to me today are still stinging me, because what he said might be true. Haruko might not need me. My eyes softened.

Haruko…when she ran away from home, I was confused, wondering why she would run away from such a wonderful life. But it wasn't wonderful, not to her. She was the only one suffering, while I was having the spotlight from our parents. But _I_ was suffering too, before when Mom was pressuring me to be perfect so Haruko wouldn't be influenced in doing bad.

But when I was working hard to become 'perfect', and succeeded, that didn't make Haruko look up to me. No, it made her hate me. When I try to do something to help her, it ends up in disaster.

I sighed. _'Well, I guess this is my punishment for being so dense. I have to be the suffering sibling now.'_ I looked at Haruko as she and the little bas…(come on Hiro, be nice)…she and..Kukai were cuddling with each other as they half-listened to the principal.

I twitched as Kukai whispered something in Haruko's ear and I noticed she was blushing. That bastard was saying H things to her, wasn't he!??

I was about to stand up and separate them before I heard a soft giggle from behind me. I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes. Haruko's chara was floating in front of me. Before I could say anything, she put a finger on her lips, telling me to keep quiet.

The chara(Tsuki was her name I think) floated to me and sat on the grass facing me. "Yo." She said in a tiny voice. That's when I noticed something different about her. Her figure seemed to be faded.

I held out a finger to poke her. "A-are you…" my eyes widened as my hand went through her. She smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

"You know, Haru-chan doesn't hate you."

"I know." I sighed and held my head. "But it's just that, I want her to be happy from now on, and after that all we've been through, I wanna make it up to her…you know?"

I looked down at Tsuki and noticed she wasn't there. _'Where did she go?'_

"Hiro-nii!" A voice called out. I looked up and saw Haruko waving. "What are you doing all the way back there? Come on! Principal Baldy is about to finish his speech!"

Principal 'Baldy' just happened to hear what she said and yelled at her. "Oi! Fujiwara! Just because this is your last year doesn't mean you have the right to insult me!"

She nervously laughed. "Yeah…sorry Principal Ba- err- Kujaze(note: Too tired to come up with a real name. -_-; But hey, it was either this or Jacuzzi..)."

He huffed and muttered something before lighting the fireworks just as I made my way over to the group. I looked at Haruko and her boyfriend first, but instead of coming between them, I decided to just next to Haruko.

'_Damn, I think I made the wrong move..'_ I gritted as I forced myself to look up in the sky. I could tell Haruko was looking at me on why I wasn't acting overprotective.

I watched the fireworks explode and light up the dusky sky with colorful sparks. That's when I suddenly felt an amount of pressure on my side. I turned to Haruko, who was leaning her head on my arm. "Nii-chan, I'm tired…" she mumbled.

"Why don't you go to Kukai then?" I muttered. She shrugged.

"He might do something perverted to me while I sleep. You wouldn't want that, would you?" I was tearing up and hugged her tightly.

"No I do _not_!!! Hwaaa!! Haru-chan is finally learning!!" I cried, but then froze. Damn, this retardedly overprotectiveness might actually be real. I coughed. "I mean, uh have a good sleep, imouto."

I heard her trying to muffle her giggling. I cursed under my breath and turned my head away. When it was quiet, I sighed since I finally got the chance to relax. Minutes later, I heard Haruko whisper something. "Nii-chan…arigatou..for everything…"

I blinked and I looked back at her, but her eyes were closed. She was sleep talking. "..than..k you.." she mumbled again. My eyes widened. A drop of water fell on her hair. Ducking my head down, I put a trembling arm around Haruko to support her sleep.

"You're welcome, imouto-chan...you're..welcome.." I mumbled as more tears slid down my face. Kukai and another person watched our heart warming sibling-y scene.

"You did a good job." He whispered. The person shrugged, floating next to him.

"I only said one sentence to the boy before I almost got caught by my own owner."

"But still… Are you sure you don't want Haruko to see you?" The figure gave a weak smile.

"I have to. I know she wants to see me again, but she'll get over it. Haru-chan has to learn that sometimes, she has to stop looking back at the past so much and start looking at a brighter future without me."

Kukai nodded. "I guess you're right Tsuki." Kukai looked up at the fireworks. "This is it, right? Your time's almost up."

"Heh. I guess you're right." Tsuki bowed her head as her egg appeared. "Kukai, please take care of Haruko for me. I'm leaving you and Hiro to her."

"You got it." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Tsuki did the same before her egg closed her in. She disappeared as soon as the final fireworks vanished, the smoke finally revealing the starry night sky with a full moon as its main attraction.

**Teh Ends**

**

* * *

Shadow: Gah…I effin feel sad to make this chappie an ending..but 18 pages people! That's good, right…? –pleads with puppy eyes-**

**Haruko: Hah. You really ARE a masochist, aren't you? **

**Shadow: Shut up. T-T Etto desu neh.. thank you to all the people who have been sticking around for Broken Wings and Unlock Me for all this time, even IF I have been a horrible person for not updating much…Gomenasai for that.**

**Haruko: So, in order for this masochist –dodges flying books- to make it up to you, there's going to be an extra for you guys to read. What it's about, I don't know. –looks at Shadow- What IS it about anyway?**

**Shadow: You'll see. ^^ Though, I have a feeling you, Kukai, and Hiro might beat me up for it…**

**Haruko: Why? What's it about..?**

**Shadow: Oh, you'll see… hehehe…-evil grin- Ha! Not so masochistic now, am I?! I still have my murderous grin!!! HAHAHAA!!! -laughing maniacally-  
**

**Ja nai for now and I hope we will meet again.**


	20. ONESHOT SPECIAL!

**Shadow: Yo desu! This is a special one shot of Broken Wings desu~! ^^ Etto desu neh…this won't be a KukaixHaruko one though…**

**Kukai and Haruko: Nani?!!**

**Hiro: … -tackles Shadow- I EFFIN LOVE YOU!!**

**Shadow: WTF? Get off! –flips Hiro- Ehem… anyway…yeah…it's not a KukaixHaruko one shot. It's an IkutoxHaruko one. –flinches at the yelling and dodges a chair(courtesy of Hiro)- Oi! Calm down! **

**Hiro: Why are you doing this though?**

**Shadow: -mumbles- you make it sound like I murdered someone…err..well, I sorta wanted to do this one shot for the people who were fans of Ikuto and Haruko, mostly to yorushihe. She really liked that pairing, and I did sort of chose KukaixHaruko on my own and didn't let the readers decide who gets to end up with who. (yeah… I probably shouldn't have done that.. ^^; ). Sorry about that…so this is my gift to you guys who like IkutoxHaruko. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

PictoLove Chat**

**(note: I couldn't come up with a better title! D: And also, Tsuki's back~! :D)**

_Ping!_

"Hahaha!! That idiot can't draw at all!!" Tsuki laughed as she watched her master chat with her friends on their DS. And apparently, squirrels look like a five armed octopus in Kukai's art.

Haruko smiled and entered what Tsuki just said.

**NinjasFTW: **Haha. Tsuki said you can't draw. xP

**SoccerBoy14: **Hey! It's hard drawing with a stylus! .

_Ping!_ A very detailed still life apple was shown on the screen. Haruko stared at it in awe.

**RuleroftheWorld: **Sugoi Hinamori-san! I didn't know you can draw like that.

Haruko smirked as she thought of the pink haired girl blushing mad at Tadase's compliment.

**StrawberryVanilla: **E-err…actually, Miki drew it to show Kukai.

**NinjasFTW: **'E-err…'? Even in PictoChat, you still add the stutter when you're talking? Lol. Nice Amu. ^-~

**StrawberryVanilla: **It's not my fault! //

**BabyYaya-chan: **Hoho…or so you say…-sly smile-

**BabyYaya-chan: **Neh, Amu-chi. Why is your name Strawberry_Vanilla_? Doesn't Tadase-kun like that flavor?

**ComedyQueen: **Suspicous…¬.¬

**StrawberryVanilla: **No it's not!! .

**SoccerBoy14:** Ifeel completely ignored… -.-

**RhythmicDancer: **Ah, it seems that the girls have completely taken over, neh?

**SoccerBoy14: **?! Nagehiko?! I didn't know you were here! You rarely spoke! O.O

**RhythmicDancer: **Ah. Sorry. I was just practicing my dancing is all.

**NinjasFTW: **Mou, you seem to really like dancing huh, Nagi?

**RhythmicDancer: **Yes. You can say it's something like that. ^^

**StrawberryVanilla: **Neh. Nagehiko, if you don't mind me asking, when is Nadeshiko going to come back from her studies? I wanna see you two dancing together! ^^

_Long pause_

**RhythmicDancer: **W-well, you see, I'm not really sure. I haven't talked to her in a while, so I don't know.

**NinjasFTW: **You know, like Rima would say…'suspicious.' Now why in the world would you guys add stutters in this chatting thing? It's completely unreasonable! _

**ComedyQueen: **Haru-chan does have a point. …suspicious…

**SoccerBoy14: **^_^; It's nothing, really! Man Haru-chan! You really assume things too quickly.

**NinjasFTW: **But it's still suspicious though… ¬.¬

**RhythmicDancer: **Well, sorry minna. I have to go practice some more dancing. Ja!

**-RhytmicDancer has signed off-**

**SoccerBoy14: **Ah. I have to go too. I gotta run another errand for my bros -_-;

**-SoccerBoy14 has signed off-**

**RuleroftheWorld: **I'm afraid I have to leave too. I have to buy flowers for my baa-chan. Sayonara minna.

**-RuleroftheWorld has signed off-**

**NinjasFTW: **…

**StrawberryVanilla: **They all left. : (

**ComedyQueen: **They left too quickly.

**ComedyQueen: **…suspicious.

**BabyYaya-chan: **HWUAA!!!! WHY DID THEY ALL LEAVE?! TT-TT

**NinjasFTW: **Maybe their batteries were running low? We _have_ been chatting for about an hour and a half now.

**StrawberryVanilla: **Eh. Maybe you're right Haru-chan...

**NinjasFTW: **'…'? That's like saying you're doubting me, but in silent formation! .

**NinjasFTW: **…I feel betrayed. T.T

**StrawberryVanilla: **I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry! Dx

**NinjasFTW: **Lol. It okay. : ) Besides, I think we really should take a rest now. My shoulders are aching. Dx

**ComedyQueen: **Un. Maybe we should. Ja ne, minna.

**NinjasFTW: **See ya.

**BabyYaya-chan: **Okay! Bye everyone!!! :DD

**StrawberryVanilla: **Un. See you all later.

And with that, Haruko turned off her DS. She sighed as she placed her game on her table. "Ahh…I feel so tired…"

"Are you okay?" Tsuki asked as she was sharpening her knives.

"No. Why else did you think that I was saying I was tire-" Haruko sweatdropped as she watched her chara clean her weapons. It turns out, her weapons have small labels on them, each meant for Daichi, Kiseki, and Yoru. "…I feel sorry for those three…"

"Ah don't worry. You can also feel sorry for Ikuto, Kukai, and Tadase too." Tsuki said as she held up another 3 knives. Haruko sweatdropped.

She noticed something. "Hey, what about Nagehiko? He's a boy too."

Tsuki shrugged. "Well, he is, but I sorta like him. He's the best out of all the others."

"Aww…Does Tsuki have a little crush~?" she teased, causing Tsuki to turn pink.

"NO I DON'T!!" she yelled. Haruko smirked. "S-so what?! Y-you like Kukai _and_ Ikuto! That's even worse!"

Haruko twitched for a second, but didn't let Tsuki get to her. "I don't _like_ them…Kukai's just a friend, and Ikuto is.." For some reason, a warm feeling came to her when she though of the cat-like person. She forced herself to ignore it. "..I have no idea. But I don't like him."

She gave her owner a smug smirk. "Or so you say."

"Tch. Whatever." Haruko scoffed and covered her head with a pillow. "I'm taking a nap. Goodnight."

Tsuki sighed as her master instantly fell asleep. It's still noon. Her eyes gazed at the game console on the table.

* * *

"Haruko…! Haruko..!" The said girl stirred as she was being shaken. "HARUKO WAKE UP!!"

"WAAH!!!" The brown haired girl fell to the floor with a loud thud. It was now 4 p.m. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. "What?!"

Tsuki was tearing up. "W-well, I was playing with you PS, or DS or whatever you called it, and there's this weird person on it!!"

"What? You mean the characters in the game? Come on. Mario isn't _that_ weird looking, is he?" she wondered as she remembered the last game she put in her DS.

"No!! Not him! There's this weird guy in that chatting thing you were in last time! I don't know who he is!!" she cried. Haruko sweatdropped.

"Just because you don't know who he is? Come on. At least he isn't in this room." Haruko said as she grabbed her DS to see the mystery person. She raised a brow.

**NinjasFTW: **Hey, who are you?

**KuroiNeko: **I'm KuroiNeko. Who else?

**NinjasFTW: **No, I mean what's your real name?

**KuroiNeko: **I'm not going to tell you ; P Are you stalking me?

**NinjasFTW: **No! And besides, _you're_ stalking _me_!

**KuroiNeko: **But weren't you the one who entered this chatroom after me?

**NinjasFTW: **That may be true, but still!

**KuroiNeko: **-smirk-

**NinjasFTW: **Take that smirk off your face!

**KuroiNeko: **I'm not actually smirking, I just wrote it to annoy you.

**NinjasFTW: **_++

**KuroiNeko: **Irritated yet? –smirk-

**NinjasFTW: **No really? –rolls eyes-

**NinjasFTW: **…who are you? Really.

**KuroiNeko: **Someone you might already know. Who knows?

**KuroiNeko: **Oh wait, _I_ know. : P

**NinjasFTW: **You suck.

**KuroiNeko: **And you're cute.

**NinjasFTW: **N-no I'm not!! And besides, you don't even know what I look like.

**KuroiNeko:** Lol. What's up with the stutter?

"Heh. He got you there Haru-chan!" Tsuki giggled. Haruko pouted and furiously began tapping at her screen.

**NinjasFTW: **Shut up! I was just having a twitch spasm is all! -

**KuroiNeko: **Aw…is someone embarrassed?

**NinjasFTW: **Just shut up and tell me who you are already!! -

**KuroiNeko: **Well, if you really want to know…

"Why don't you just turn around?" a voice said. Haruko quickly looked up and saw Ikuto leaning against the wall near her bed.

Tsuki backed away quickly, shocked about the cat's surprise appearance. "I-Ikuto! What are you doing here?! How'd you get in?!"

He smirked as walked over to the bed and hovered over her(note: OMG! RAPE! xD). "Neh~ How many times do I have to keep telling you? You really should lock your balcony door. I think you deserve a punishment."

"Idiot! You're the one who needs a lesson! You broke into my house!"

"But you're the one who forgot to lock her balcony door, making it able for someone to break into their house. Anyone can practically break in, so it's your own fault for not learning to lock things for your own protection."

"B-but I- you-" Ikuto chuckled and lifted her chin.

"How cute…you're embarrassed.." Haruko stayed silent but the redness of her face darkened. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no..?" He smirked and was about to say something when-

"Oi! Get away from Haruko NOW!!!" Tsuki yelled, suddenly popping in between the two. Ikuto blinked before sitting up, staring at the chara in confusion. He laughed. "OI! What's so funny?!"

"_You_ expect you can stop me from touching Birdy-chan?" He asked as he crossed his arms with a playful smirk.

"E-err…well…I know you're a lot bigger than me but…" Tsuki scratched her head and began to ponder about it. Minutes later, she snapped her fingers. "Ah, darn…looks like I can't help you. Sorry Haru-chan.."

The girl twitched as her chara was entering her egg. "Hey! Tsuki!! What do you mean that you can't help me?! Chara change with me right now!!"

"I can't..I'm tired and I feel like moping in defeat. You win this time, black cat." The ninja yawned as her egg snapped shut.

Haruko's eye twitched and Ikuto turned back to her with a victorious grin. "Looks like you're out of luck, _Haruko_."

Suddenly, there was a _Ping!_

They both turned to their side to see Haruko's DS, which was still on PictoChat. Kukai had entered and was asking her who was KuroiNeko. She tried to reach for it, but Ikuto pinned her to the bed once again and grabbed it before her.

"Ikuto-!! Give it to me!" she struggled to take her console back.

"Nah, I don't want Soccer Boy to interrupt us." He said as he turned her game off. Then, there was another ping. Ikuto sighed and got out a black DS. He tapped something in, and then turned his own game off.

Haruko blinked. "…you're KuroiNeko?"

"Hm? Of course. Baka." He stated and poked her forehead. "Who else did you think KuroiNeko was? Some perverted stalker?"

"…maybe.." she then glared. "But at least now I know I'm right."

"Oh? And how am I a perverted stalker?"

"Do you not see _this_?" Haruko yelled, gesturing to the uncomfortable weight that was on most of her body.

"Oh look. I'm ontop of you." Ikuto mumbled, finally realizing what she meant.

"You idiot…"

"You shouldn't really be calling me names when I have the upper hand." He mumbled tracing around her neck. Haruko tensed as he did that. "So many options in such a little girl…"

"Wh-what?! I'm not little!"

"I wonder where I should start?" Ikuto wondered, ignoring her.

"You're _not_ going to start anywhere!" she growled. Her eyes widened however when Ikuto grabbed her chin.

"You're really noisy, you know?" he said and suddenly pushed his lips onto hers. Haruko's eyes widened when she felt something brush against her bottom lip.

But sadly(for Ikuto), the kiss was interrupted by the door slamming wide open. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!" a voice yelled. Ikuto parted and turned to the right, frowning in disappointment.

"Soccer boy? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to not go here? And we were kind of in the middle of something too, you know."

Kukai gritted as a star clip appeared on his head. "Get away from Haruko."

"Fine. If you say so." He mumbled and stood up. But not before giving Haruko another kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later, _Haruko_." He said and with that, he was gone.

**

* * *

(Later)**

"K-kukai…you don't have to do this.." Haruko stuttered as she watched her best friend get out a sleeping bag.

"But I have to! What if that cat comes back to your place? He might rape you or something!"

"Did I just hear the word rape?" a man asked as he popped into the room. Kukai sweatdropped nervously, knowing that this won't end too well.

"Rape?! Who in the right mind is thinking like this in the house?!" Another man yelled, stomping into the room. Kukai turned pale, seeing as the new new guest was the scariest person in the world. …well, next to Ronald McDonald.

"I think it was Kukai who was talking about rape."

'Mr. Scary Man' slowly turned to the accused soon-to-be dead person. "Kukai..!! Why are you talking about rape at this hour?"

"E-err…I-I-" Kukai was sweating even more as the flaming background behind the person grew more intense.

Thankfully, Haruko stood in front of him. "I-It was nothing Kaidou-san. Ku-kukai didn't say rape..he said…cake!"

The fires around Kaidou were immediately put out. "…cake..?"

"Y-yeah!! Cake! He said that he wanted to eat some for lunch tomorrow!"

"No…I clearly heard him say r-" Haruko quickly elbowed the other guy, telling him to shut up.

"Well, okay then. I'll give you some money to buy a cake roll tomorrow. But for now, just go to sleep or something. Don't cause so much noise." Kaidou mumbled as he walked back to his room. Kukai sighed in relief. The other man didn't leave yet though.

"So…why _were_ you guys talking about rape?" he asked.

"Oh..it was nothing Unkai-kun. There was this...person who entered my house without permission and Kukai's all afraid that he might come again to um…_do_ things to me. Or so Kukai thinks." She shot a look in his direction.

"Hey! You know what that cat did!"

"Cat?" Unkai tilted his head. "You're sleeping over because a cat accidentally entered your house?"

"No! It wasn't a cat it was a-" Haruko sighed, to tired to explain it all. "Yes Unkai-kun. I'm sleeping over here all because a cat entered my home. Are you happy now?"

"Mmm…I guess.." He shrugged. "But hey, if anything else is bothering you, you can talk to any of us, okay? We can be like your brothers! A family!" Unkai wrapped his arms around Haruko from behind. "Awww~!! I can't believe I have such a cute little sister now~"

Kukai raised a brow on why his brother was making such a weird perverted looking- uh oh.

_Squish._

"K-kyaaaa!!!!!" Haruko screamed as she ran away from Unkai's grasped.

"Aa…they had such a soft feeling to them…" Unkai said to himself. He looked like he was in dreamland. "They were a little bit small though…"

"Un-Unkai!!" Kukai growled. Just when he was about to attack his brother, Haruko's whimpering of being violated stopped him. "Ugh! Just get out right now!"

"But how can I get out? There aren't any doors in the living room." Unkai said as he looked around for an exit. Kukai through a pillow at him. "Gah! Noo!! Don't let the evil pillow of nightmares touch me!!" he shrieked and fled the room.

Kukai sighed. "That pervert…" he turned to Haruko, who hid herself inside the sleeping bag. "Haru-chan? Unkai's gone now. Are you okay?"

The sleeping bag jolted and fell off the couch. Haruko stood up, the sleeping bag still partially around her. She was covering her chest with a red face. "Y-your brother's a perv…" she mumbled.

"Well…yeah. He is sort of…playful around females." He scratched his head.

"He even said my chest was small…" she sulked. Kukai turned a little pink.

"U-um…can we really not talk about breasts here seeing that I'm a guy and all…" Heat rushed up to Haruko's face.

"R-right…my bad…"

* * *

After many hours of talking, playing, and messing around, Haruko and Kukai decided to go to sleep(more like Kaidou telling everyone to get their asses to bed). "Have a good sleep Haru-chan! And I hope you like the chocolates as my apology!" Unkai waved to her.

"Un. It's alright now. Thank you." she said, still chewing on a chocolate truffle.

"Eh? What did you do to Haru-kun?" Rento asked him as they were walking to their own rooms. Unkai whispered his answer and then Rento yelled. "EHH?!?! NO FAIR! I want to know how they feel like now!!" Haruko shuddered and covered her chest in dismay.

(note: in my own opinion, Rento and Unkai seem like the types that are teasingly perverted-ish. Rento seems like a playful prince-ish type and Unkai seems very outgoing and likes to tease a lot. Idk! I just based this all on looks and the way they talk. Don't hate me if you think differently! Dx)

Shuusui pushed up his glasses a little. "Don't worry about Rento. I don't think he has the guts to touch a girl's chest anyway. He's usually all bark but no bite. He may say things, but he probably won't do them. And he actually has morals.."

"That is true.." Kaidou said. He hesitantly patted Haruko's head. "Have a good sleep kid.."

"Un…you too." Haruko replied awkwardly.

"And Kukai.." Kaidou shot a look at him, making him flinch. "Do anything weird to our guest tonight and I _will_ punish you so much that you're going to wish that you weren't even born."

"Right. I got it." Kukai said, feeling annoyed. Kaidou left and Kukai sighed in frustration. "He doesn't have to tell me what I already know! I know that I can't do that in the house."

"In the house?" Haruko repeated. "What about outside of it?"

"U-uh, I don't mean that-! But well- No wait! I…"

Haruko giggled. "Calm down Kukai. But you should know why Kaidou-san's saying those things like that. It's like you said: he's just an awkward person. You can't really explain him."

Kukai smiled. "You're right Haru-chan."

* * *

Later that night, Haruko couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the reason why she was even sleeping over at Kukai's in the first place. It was all Ikuto's fault.

'_Ikuto…' _she thought as she placed her fingers over her mouth. _'Dammit! I can't take it anymore!!'_

She angrily threw the covers off her, but was startled when Kukai shifted in his sleep. Haruko stood up carefully this time, and went to get her bag. Tsuki cracked her head open and rubbed her eyes. "Neh Haru-chan..what are you doing?"

Haruko jumped and turned around to shush her. "It's nothing. I just can't sleep." She whispered.

"So why do you have your DS?"

"I'm just..going to play some games to tire myself out." She said. Tsuki secretly smiled, knowing the real reason why she got her game out.

"Okay. It's already midnight, but I hope you have a nice talk if _he's_ there." Tsuki giggled before closing her egg shut. Haruko glared at her egg with a pout before looking at her game, which was still off.

'_Why do I even want to talk to him..?'_ She asked herself. She opened her DS and flipped on the switch. She was startled when the opening sound echoed throughout the quiet room and she quickly turned down the volume.

Haruko looked back at Kukai to find him still asleep. She sighed. _'I am _so_ going to fail if I'm going to be a ninja…' _

When she tapped the screen, she hesitated whether or not to go to PictoChat or play a round of MarioKart. _'-I hope you have a nice talk if _he's_ there.'_

Though the word 'he' was the one emphasized, Haruko was more focused on the word 'if'. What if _he _wasn't there? But what if he was?

Haruko bit her lip. _'Okay, if I don't see him at one of the chatrooms, then I'll play Mario, but if I _do_ see him…then, I'll still play Mario. Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.'_

The stylus tapped on PictoChat. Haruko gasped as she saw 1 person in chatroom A. She immediately entered the chatroom, but then she stared at her own hand, crestfallen. _'You weren't supposed to go in you idiot!!'_ Oh how she wish she could strangle her own arm right now..

But her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden ping. Her eyes turned back to the screen.

**KuroiNeko: **Birdy-chan? You actually came?

**NinjasFTW: **Yeah…unfortunately.. -.-

**NinjasFTW: **..so..did you really stay up the whole night waiting..?

**KuroiNeko: **No. I think I fell asleep around 9 or sumthin. When you entered, I woke up from the sound.

**NinjasFTW: **Wow. And to think I thought I was worried you were going to get a lack of sleep or sumthin. -.-

**KuroiNeko:** But you finally came. ;) You just couldn't wait for me, could you? Where are you at anyway? I didn't see you at your house when I came back.

**NinjasFTW: **I'm sleeping over at Kukai's house thanks to you. : P You know one of his brothers violated me because of you?! D

**KuroiNeko: **You're in soccer boy's house?!!

**KuroiNeko: **And one of his brothers violated you?!!?!!

**KuroiNeko: **…how is that my fault again..? : /

**NinjasFTW: **Yes, yes, and idk, but it still is. At least he promised to never do it again though. That's a relief. -.-

**KuroiNeko: **Yea, because_ I'm_ the only one who could do those things to you.

**NinjasFTW: **No you can't! You don't own me!

**KuroiNeko: **You can't deny the truth Haruko. ; P

**NinjasFTW: **Yes I can. I'm almighty like that. So bleh. xP

_Pause._

**KuroiNeko: **Haruko. I really mean it.

_Eh?_

**KuroiNeko: **I don't want anyone to touch you but me. I don't want boys to have any contact with you, including soccer boy. I'm even pissed that he's invited you over to his house.

_...why is he..?_

**KuroiNeko: **Haruko. I love you. A lot. I don't know how you feel about me, but I just want you to know that I love you and remember it. The next time we meet, I don't want you to act like you've never heard me say it. Okay?

**NinjasFTW: **Okay…but Ikuto.. why..?

**KuroiNeko: **Why?

_Short pause._

**KuroiNeko: **Heh. You really have no idea, Haruko.

**-KuroiNeko has signed off-**

Haruko stared at his last words. She could mentally hear him say that with his mesmerizing deep voice. _'You really have no idea, Haruko.' _Shivers ran down her spine.

**

* * *

Shadow: Yosh! We are finished! Haha. This one-shot actually felt sexy in my own opinion. xD**

**Everyone: ...w..t..f…? o.o**

**Shadow: -anime vein- It's the freakin hormones, people. It isn't my fault. -_-++ Well, this didn't actually have much of an IkutoxHaruko ending(well, sort of), but it was still full of fluff! And look! I also added Kukai's brothers in here! I've always wanted to have a chapter with them actually. They're awesome! xD And now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say goodbye(again) to all of you wonderful people. Thank's for sticking with me to the very end. I love you so much. TT-TT  
**


End file.
